The Dark Knight of Heroes
by AnimeLord127
Summary: Bruce Wayne’s parents killed in front of their son. The orphan becomes the Batman. Same story every time. But what if he was born in a world where everyone has a special power? What challenges would this vigilante/hero face in a society where vigilantism is forbidden? Check the Dark Knight of Heroes: Character Stats for character stats. [UP FOR ADOPTION]
1. Origins

**The Dark Knight of Heroes**

Chapter 1: Origins

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Boku no Hero_.

* * *

An 8-year old boy with black hair and blue eyes stood stone-faced at a pair of gravestones. His name was Bruce Wayne, a boy recently turned orphan and heir of the Wayne Enterprises. Beside him was his family butler, Alfred. Clutched in Bruce's hands was a picture of his deceased parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne. Killed in an attempted mugging, just like all the other Bruce Waynes in other universes. As Bruce continued to stare at the gravestones, he shed a single tear and made a promise: _"Mother. Father. I swear I will make the evil that took you both pay for what it did."_

_17 years later:_

Bruce Wayne returned back to Wayne Manor, which was located in the suburbs of Mustafu, Japan. He had spent his youth surviving out in the wild, disguising himself as a criminal in various kingdoms, and harshly training himself intellectually and physically with every elite group and people he could find. After he sorted out some legal issues in order to retake his position as the head of Wayne Enterprises, he was ready to begin his work. There was one last tragedy he had to face however: Alfred had died of a severe heart attack after helping Bruce regain his company. In his grief and loneliness, he created an A.I. under the same name and a robotic body for it to occupy. After finding the cave of his liking as a base, Bruce went to work, sneaking in computer equipment, hacking into military and police radio frequencies and security cameras. He also began designing blueprints of future gadgets and vehicles. Finally, he began to work in his suit, the instrument of his work. Inspired by his fear of bats, he crafted the suit that would terrorize the criminals of his city. The day of the Batman was about to arrive, and the world would be changed forever.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End.**

Batman's invention(s):

_Adamantite- _Glass version of Adamantium from _Marvel_. It can conduct electricity and heat like a metal. Unlike its counterpart, Adamantite is a quarter of the weight of titanium proportionally.

_Adamantate_\- Plastic-like version of Adamantite. It is an insulator.

_Ar__c Reactor- _Based on Ironman's Arc Reactor from _Marvel_ but colored red. While the large sized version is known to the public, the miniature models are something only Bruce Wayne knows how to make. It replaced every nuclear power plant in the world.

* * *

Bruce Wayne (the real identity) looks like his _Son of Batman _counterpart.


	2. Batman Begins

**The Dark Knight of Heroes**

Chapter 2: Batman Begins

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Boku no Hero_.

* * *

_Later that night:_

Batman surveyed warehouse from across the street, his quirk active for additional stealth. He had been listening to police frequencies and learned that there was a man named Cesar Santos who owned an abandoned warehouse for seemingly no reason, a man who was currently on the wanted list. Hence his stakeout, which was already an hour in. "Sir, did you know that UA High has received new first years recently?" Alfred inquired. **"I know, ****Oracle I read the news regularly after all..."**

"...Sir, I know you already made up your mind, but I still think that this crusade of yours is not a good idea," Alfred commented, making Batman sigh. **Oracle, I already told you this. The heroes cannot stop what's coming. The world needs to prepare for the collapse of the Symbol of Peace that I'm sure is near. When that happens, someone needs to hold up society until a new pillar arises."**

As the two talked, Batman was suddenly alerted when he saw a group of six men walk into the warehouse, dragging a small girl no older than eight behind them. He recognized one of them as his primary target. **"Looks like he's brought company," **Batman muttered. After waiting for a minute after they went in, Batman glided down like an invisible god of death and silently opened the door. Walking in, he turned off his quirk and silently hurried through the corridor and into the basement. What he saw disgusted him. There was a cell filled with girls ranging from preteens to late teens. When the girls saw him, they immediately hushed up in fright. But all Batman did was put a finger to where his lips would be before hurrying back upstairs. **"Those bastards are going to pay."**

Sneaking up to the second level, he flew up into the balcony with the Batclaw and watched as a group of thugs and Cesar mercilessly groping the little girl they captured, who was naked. "Hahaha! The ones in the basement will be the ones to be sold in my partners' business! But you, you have the honor of being our personal cumdump!" Cesar yelled gleefully. As the girl sobbed pitifully, one of the thugs took off his shirt. "Aw, don't cry, poppet. We're just gonna mess you-AAARGH!"

The thug screamed when a Batarang impaled his hand, causing him to roll around yelling in pain. Before the criminals could react, the lights dimmed, lowering visibility. "Wha-What's going-AAAIIIEEE!" screamed a second thug as his legs were suddenly bound by rope. His companions looked in fear as he was dragged off into the shadows near the walls. Sounds of punching and pained yells were heard before there was only silence. While the criminals yelled in fear and astonishment, Batman, who was orchestrating the whole event, shot up to the roof silently thanks to his quirk. Creeping along the beams, Batman marked his landing point and turned visible before gliding down. The villains looked up at the giant bat-like shadow, only for one of them to be instantly knocked out by a kick to the face. Turning around, he threw another Batarang at the one he attacked first, shocking him to unconsciousness. The remaining three villains glared at him in anger. "Bastard! We'll kill you!"

One of the thugs looked as if he was about to spit out some kind of liquid until Batman quickly ran to his front and punched his jaws shut. As the villain temporarily choked, he headbutted him hard, knocking him out. Spinning around, the Dark Knight delivered a roundhouse kick at the last henchman's face, who had a mutation quirk that gave him rat-like traits. With the other villains out of the way, Batman turned the lights back on and confronted Cesar, only to find that he was holding the girl hostage with his finger, which has morphed into a gun barrel. "Stay back, freak! Or else this bitch gets it!"

Batman just stared silently at him before a throwing a Batarang that was obviously not meant to hit Cesar. "Hah! What was that supposed to be?! You know what? Fuck this, I'm gonna kill this shitty girl any-OW!" Cesar cursed as the Batarang looped around to slice into his hand. With the aim of the gun barrel off, Batman lunged forward and kicked Cesar in the gut, catching the falling girl in the process. Cradling the sobbing child, he stroked her back soothingly. **"It's okay. The nightmare is over."**

Grabbing a knockout dart from his belt, Batman injected her with enough solution to keep her asleep for 20 minutes. After covering her up with a shirt from one of the fallen villains, he turned his attention to the fallen Cesar, who was trying to get back up. Leaping, Batman slammed his knees on the villain's abdomen hard. As Cesar gurgled in pain, Batman grabbed his collar. **"Tell me who your partners are before I break the other one," **he warned, making the villain blink in fear and confusion. "Wh-Wha-AAAHHH!"

Cesar sobbed as Batman broke one of his fingers in two. **"Tell. Me," **he demanded before breaking another finger harshly. Cesar sobbed in fright and pain as he looked at the cold red eyes of the vigilante. It was about to be a long fearful night for Cesar.

_21 minutes later:_

A police car arrived at the warehouse, alerted by the locals that there yelling and screams originating from the building. The two policemen that were sent to investigate, Ikuo Koga and Hiroji Iwai, walked into the building with guns out. When the two came across a basement and a set of stairs, they heard whimpers and soft crying. The two were disgusted when they saw how mistreated the girls in the cell were. "Please don't worry. We'll get you out of here," Koga promised as he opened the caged door, only to be puzzled when none of them moved. "Girls? We need to go."

"He's still upstairs," a horned girl whispered hoarsely. "He came to save us."

"He?" Iwai asked before the prisoners pointed upstairs, trembling in fright. "He was huge! He had wings and the voice of a demon!"

The two policemen exchanged glances before Iwau took out his walkie-talkie. "Koga, I'm going to call for backup to get these girls to safety. Can you investigate upstairs? I'll be with you in a minute," Iwai requested. "All right. I'll yell if I need help.

Koga hurried out of the room and up the stairs leading to the second floor, where he was met by a chilling sight. Bat-shaped shurikens were littered across the floor along with drops of blood. Six men were hanging from the ceiling, their arms wrapped in the chains that were holding them up. Below them was a small girl wrapped in a dirty coat, sleeping peacefully despite the people hanging above her. "Iwai!" Koga yelled, his voice echoing in the room. A few seconds later, Iwai hurried up. "What is it? The reinforcements are coming soon, so it'll be...fine..."

Iwai trailed off when he saw the room. "My god," Iwai murmured. Just then, the little girl stirred. "Oh, my head..."

The two cops quickly rushed over to the girl to check on her and to get some answers. "Hey, are you okay?" Iwai asked gently as he squatted down to her level. The girl gave him a frightened look and tried to scramble away, only to be met by Koga. "Kid, we're here to help. We're not going to do anything bad to you, okay? We just need you to answer some questions. Can you do that?"

When the girl hesitantly nodded, Iwai decided to ask. "What is your name? And what happened here?" he said. The girl sniffed once before answering. "I-I am...Rachel. Rachel Hashimoto. I was at home with Mommy and Daddy watching a movie. Then six bad men came into the room. They hit daddy and mommy, laughing as they did so. Mommy begged me to hide, but I was caught...The next thing I remember was being in this place. Th-They took off all my clothes and said something I can't remember. And then..."

"And then...?" Koda inquired. Rachel didn't say anything for a few seconds. "...A hero. A hero saved me. He was huge and had wings and horns. He said that I'll be okay...Then my arm hurt and I must've slept because after that, all I remember was you two misters."

The two policemen exchanged glances, not sure what to believe until Koga saw something he had missed. In fact, it was so obvious that Koda felt a tiny bit embarrassed, but he was mostly in awe. "Iwai, look," he said as he pointed at the wall. His partner and Rachel looked at the wall in front of him in surprise. There, illuminated by the lights and surrounded in a roughly carved bat icon, was an ominous poem. 'In darkness black, I guard the light./ No evil day can escape my sight./ Let those who praise the villains' might/ Fear the vengeance of the Dark Knight.'

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked in amazement. Iwai and Koda looked at each other grimly. "It means trouble is coming soon."

_A few minutes later:_

"What is your next course of action, sir?" Alfred asked as Batman gazed at the warehouse from the rooftop. After witnessing the cops taking away the criminals and escorting the victims, Batman turned away. **"Take out the smaller half of the sex trafficking crime bosses. Take out the other half the next night. Humanity's villains will learn to fear the Batman. That's how it'll be from now on."**

* * *

**Chapter 2 End.**

Batman's warning is based on Dawnbreaker's Oath from _DC Comics_

Cesar Santos's name is the name of the criminal in Batman's opening in _Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice_.

Rachel is a shout out to Rachel Dawes from _The Dark Knight Trilogy_.


	3. The Dark Knight’s Reveal

**The Dark Knight of Heroes**

Chapter 3: The Dark Knight's Reveal

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Boku no Hero_.

* * *

_The next night:_

Down near an alleyway, a group of six men were having a meeting in one of the rooms of a private bar. The bar itself was guarded by thugs and goons. These six men were sex slave traffickers, the remaining six that Batman was currently hunting. Their names were Daishi Fujimura, Andrew Kane, Santiago Cortez, Gyung Hoon Kim, Genki Hirata, and Hiroji Kishimoto. "I think we all know why we're here, but I'll say it anyway," said Andrew, making the others nod at his words. "Someone is hunting us and ruining our business."

"Damn that Cesar! I heard that it was him who tipped us off!" Gyung Hoon roared, pounding the table. Hirata attempted to calm the angry Korean down. "Now, now, Gyung Hoon. That might not actually be true. That being said, it is rather serious. We don't even know who's behind this."

"Maybe the heroes?" Santiago suggested, causing Fujimura to slap a hand on his face. "You're kidding, right? The heroes weren't even involved in any of the captures of the rest of our other partners. If the heroes won't even go for the other five members, why would they go after Cesar, the only one stupid enough to hire so little subordinates?"

As the six men continued to discuss and argue, the lights immediately blacked out. Loud crashing moises and screams of terror were heard. The six men exchanged glances before activating or preparing to activate their quirks. "What's going on out there?" Kishimoto called, his nails lengthening into claws each a foot long. Silence greeted him, making the men nervous. After a while, Santiago spread open his hands and ignited balls of flame in his hands before approaching the door. "You know what? I don't know why the hell our men aren't responding, but I'm gonna go and-"

Santiago never finished his sentence as a gloved hand punched through the door and seized his face before dragging his screaming body into the darkened bar. The other men were now scared out of their minds. Stepping out of the room cautiously, the five men looked on in fear at the sight before them. Their hired goons were all unconscious on the floor. Santiago himself was not spared, knocked out and trapped by a chandelier. The metal was bent around his body, much to his partners' horror. When Fujimura, who was the last to walk out, tried to step back into the room, something invisible slammed the damaged door shut and kicked him toward the other crime bosses. "What the Hell, Fujimura !" Andrew yelled at him, though he was confused when Fujimura looked around him in panic. "Something...Something closed the door and kicked me!"

The five men stood back up and arranged themselves back to back in a circle, trying to prevent themselves from being ambushed. Kishimoto, like his partners, were extremely terrified, when he felt the sudden urge to turn around. He followed his instincts and saw a bat-like figure with red eyes in the middle of the circle; it was Batman, not that Kishimoto knew it. Before the criminal could react, Batman suddenly launched himself at the screaming Kishimoto, tackling him and knocking the criminal out with a quick flurry of punches. The other quickly shot at Batman, who didn't even flinch as he proceeded to beat the man to unconsciousness. "What the Hell is that fucking thing?!" Fujimura yelled as he shot bullets of water drops at Batman, only for them to splatter harmlessly across his cape. Hirata chattered his teeth nervously as he kept shooting bullets despite them having no effect on the caped figure. "F-Forget that! Wh-What did that bastard do to Kishimoto?!"

**"You should worry about yourselves," **Batman warned menacingly, freaking out the criminals even more. The creepy voice made the dark figure even scarier than when he was silent. Affected by desperation and fear, the criminals attacked the vigilante in unison. In retaliation, Batman fought back. He dodged the water bullets Fujimura shot at him before punching the water user in the face. He then turned around and delivered a roundhouse kick to Hirata's stomach before he could get bitten by the oversized mouth. Noticing that Andrew was charging towards him covered in electricity, Batman hurled a freeze grenade at him, freezing Andrew to the wall and rendering the electrical armor useless. The vigilante then dodged two blows from Gyung Hoon's metal fists before unsheathing his claws and grabbing the Korean's hands, stabbing the claws into them. As Gyung Hoon screamed in pain, Batman punched his face rendering him unconscious with a broken nose. The only ones left able to fight were Fujimura and Hirata, who circled Batman. "When we're done with you, you'll end up as mincemeat! Mincemeat!"

**"I seriously doubt that," **Batman replied before the fight began once more. Tanking the water bullets Fujimura shot at him, Batman grabbed the man and punched him hard in the gut twice before kneeing his face. Hirata took that time to try and bite Batman, only to scream as his teeth broke from the Adamantite armor plates of the Batsuit. The vigilante grabbed Hirata by the collar before knocking him out with a vicious headbutt. He then proceeded to punch Fujimura to unconsciousness. All throughout the fight, Andrew watched in sheer terror as the dark figure defeated his allies easily. When Batman walked towards him and ripped him free from the ice, he sobbed in terror. "Wh-What are you?!"

**"I am vengeance. I am the night. I. AM. THE BATMAN!" **the vigilante roared before swinging his fist at the man. The last thing Genki saw was a hallucination of a bat-like demon...then merciful darkness.

_A few minutes later:_

A group of seven heroes soon arrived at the darkened bar. It was a strange night for the heroes. An anonymous caller left them all a tip; six sex slave trafficking ring locations and the meeting place of the ringleaders. "This is the right place, right?" asked one of the heroes. "Yeah, this is it."

"Come out with your hands up!" yelled a third hero. When she was met with silence, she tried once more, only for there to be no response. Looking at one another grimly, the group went into the building, noting that the door was unlocked. When they turned on the lights, they gasped in horror. There were large groups of men, all unconscious and bearing injuries. Bat-shaped shurikens and other signs of conflict were everywhere. As the heroes stepped back in shock, one of the heroes felt a presence looking at him. Turning around, he saw a shadowy figure with eerie red eyes staring back at him across the street. They continued to stare at each other before the shadowy figure shot what appeared to be a rope from a grapple gun and silently flew away into the night. As the figure disappeared into the night, the sky was illuminated by a spotlight with a giant bat. "Guys? I think I know who might've done this."

"Who?" asked another hero, not liking the expression of the hero who saw the figure. "The rumored vigilante that took out a bunch of sex slave traffickers and other villains last night. The Batman."

* * *

**Chapter 3 ****End.**


	4. The Heroes’ Response

**The Dark Knight of Heroes**

Chapter 4: The Heroes' Response

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Boku no Hero_.

* * *

_A week later:_

"This is Akeno Kitamura from NHK reporting in. The mysterious vigilante known as the Batman has started to terrorize the criminals of Japan. Catching thieves, murderers, rapists, and other villains, this nocturnal crime fighter is keeping the streets safe for the civilians alongside the heroes. Controversy masks this dark guardian, for he keeps the peace through fear and vigilantism, actions unapproved by the Heroes Association. Whatever or whoever he is, one thing is certain. All the villains of the world will soon learn to fear the Batman...if they have not yet already." Akeno finished before the TV was paused by Nezu, the anthropomorphic animal principal of UA High. He and other pro heroes were gathered in a room to discuss the latest concern of the Hero Association: the Batman. "This is a serious problem indeed."

Nezu turned to his fellow pro heroes, his face being unusually serious. "Vigilantism isn't exactly rare, but it seems that this one is in a whole different level," he said before using the screen to show some pictures and small clips of Batman, including his warning, Batarangs, the Bat Signal, and his actions. "This one has the determination, power, and skill on par with at least that of a high-ranking pro hero."

"Hmmm, his style isn't bad. I like it," Eraser Head commented as he saw Batman sneak behind a criminal before choking him to unconsciousness. Next to him, Present Mic snorted. "Yeah, but you like anything that creeps around in the dark!"

"He may be sneaky, but those cold red eyes gives me quite a sensation," Midnight commented, licking her lips slightly. Best Jeanist hummed in thought as he gazed at Batman. "That armor, the suit itself, the gold utility belt, and that cowl. Intimidating and stylish at the same time. Gives me a few pointers in fashion for hero suits."

"His tools are pretty spot on," Power Loader commented as he focused on the pictures of the Batarangs. "Very practical and efficient. And using the cape for paragliding...This gives me some ideas."

"He seems to be a pretty tough guy. I mean, he's alone out there, fighting villains alone. I respect that...though I think the way he treats his victims afterward is a bit of a downer," Mirko commented as she saw a victim of Batman's torture techniques, his broken look causing a frown to appear on her face. All Might decided to add in his own two cents into the matter. **"He's also gaining some popularity. It seems that catching criminals, saving dozens of people from danger, and solving previously unsolved crimes gained him respect and awe among the civilians and even a few heroes."**

"Hmph! So a vigilante got famous in a short time. So what?" Endeavor scoffed, causing All Might to clarify his earlier statement. **"In terms**** of the Hero Billboard Charts JP, he's categorized as somewhere between Hawks and you."**

"He's one daisy guy, this one," Snipe said in slight awe. "But even so, the law is law. Vigilantism is illegal."

"The strange thing is that this guy doesn't seem to care about popularity," Present Mic piped up. "Not even a single interview."

"If this guy refuses to share who he is, he's a villain! Doing what a hero can only do! Breaking the law and order of this world!" Endeavor declared, causing Ryuku to frown. "Even if he's a vigilante, calling him a villain is over the top. I mean, he did say he's against all things evil."

As the room argued about the Batman, All Might quickly stood up from his seat. **"That's enough!" **he announced, causing the room to freeze and look at him. **"All we can do is keep an eye for this vigilante. If you must, detain him! But try not to harm him as much as possible. He's still a civilian and someone who defends other civilians from the villains."**

After a brief discussion, everyone decided that All Might was right. They all agreed to keep a lookout for the Batman.

_Next morning:_

"Following our top story, the Batman struck again last night stopping a gangrape and multiple bank robberies. The pro heroes had announced that they won't tolerate this vigilante's presence any longer and promised to detain the Batman the second they get the chance. This is what Principal Nezu of UA has to say about the matter," Akeno said before the screen focused on the mouse-like hero. "It is true that the Batman stopped all those heinous crimes. However, it is important to note that he is not a licensed hero. I agree that he has good intentions but the Hero Association cannot ignore that fact that the Batman does not answer to the law. I advise the citizens to look out for a man dressed as a bat with red eyes. Don't try to apprehend him yourselves, contact the pro heroes to deal with him."

The TV was turned off by Bruce Wayne, who was in his family mansion, the Wayne Manor. He was relaxing after a long night of crime fighting before going off to work. "I assume that you knew what was eventually going to happen when you exposed yourself to the public, Master Bruce," said Alfred in his robotic body. Bruce sighed and nodded begrudgingly. "Yes, I did. But the pro heroes cannot stop my crusade. It is here to stay, and this my way of saying it."

"Well then, I believe that you've got the desired result. Now then, I believe that your breakfast is ready. I will see you in the dining room, Master Bruce." Alfred said with a short bow before exiting the room. Bruce smiled and nodded gratefully before following the robot out. _"I wonder what the future would bring now that I made my debut? What new challenges? Whatever may come my way, I will survive until crime is just a nightmare of the past ...or until I die trying."_

_A few days later:_

A well-dressed man named Kurogiri who's head and hands were covered in dark mist and had glowing yellow eyes was cleaning a glass behind a bar. A lanky man named Tomura Shigakari with hands all over his torso and one covering his face sat before him, reading a newspaper. And finally, a muscular purplish-black individual with a bird beak and exposed brain called Nomu stood in the middle of the room. "Have you seen this? He actually became a teacher..." muttered Shigakari. "Hey, what do you think will happen if the Symbol of Peace got snuffed out by the villains?"

Behind him, Nomu snarled with anticipation.

* * *

**Chapter 4 End.**

Wayne Manor looks like the Hyoudou Residence mansion from _High School DXD_.

Batcave is based on the _Justice League_ movie version. Main entrances include a hidden clock entrance for indoors, a lake entrance for water and air vehicles, and a cliff entrance by the side of an abandoned road for land vehicles.


	5. USJ Brawl, Part 1

**The Dark Knight of Heroes **

Chapter 5: USJ Brawl, Part 1

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Boku no __Hero_.

* * *

_A few days later:_

It was a bright day for the UA class of 1-A, who were about to receive some special news. The class waited for instructions from Aizawa, their homeroom teacher and the hero known as Erasure Hero: Eraser Head. "Today, for the Foundational Skill of Heroes, it was decided that you'll study with a three-man team with Me, All-Might, and one other individual. Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's during an earthquake or some other disaster...in the trial of Rescue!" he announced before he sweatdropped. "At least, that was the plan. Unfortunately, All Might isn't here for certain reasons."

A few of the students complained, but Aizawa silenced them with his intimidating glare. "Anyway, you have the option of not wearing your costume. Some costumes can actually inhibit your ability to rescue people," he continued before heading towards the door. "Oh yeah, and the training ground is far away, so we're going by bus. Get suited up."

After everyone got changed, the students lined in front of a bus in front of the school. "Huh? Are you wearing your PE clothes, Deku? How come?" Uraraka asked, making Midorya grin nervously. "Well, It hasn't been completely repaired yet after Bakugo. The school's support company is working on it, so all I need to do is wait."

"Everyone! Please file into two lines based on your ID number to make seating easier!" yelled Iida as he went into class-rep mode, catching everyone's attention. Midorya sweatdropped at his friend's antics. "Iida is in full throttle today, huh?"

Upon finding out that the bus was modeled more like a regular bus, Iida cursed his luck as he sat down in his seat, much to the amusement of the others. While the bus was on the road, Tsuyu decided to talk to Midorya, who was right next to her. "I always speak what's in my mind," she said, before turning towards Midorya. "Hey, Midorya."

"Huh? Oh, hi, Asui!" Midorya stuttered. "Call me Tsuyu. Your quirk is a lot like All Might's," she continued, much to Midorya's shock and panic. Kirishima decided to add his own thoughts about the subject. "Yeah, but the similarities end there. Midorya's quirk hurts him a lot. But even if it is a simple strength enhancement quirk, there is a lot of flashy things you can do with it. My Hardening quirk, on the other hand, is strong but not flashy."

"Well, I think it's pretty great! It'll be useful for a pro for sure!" encouraged Midorya, making Kirishima grin. "Pros, huh? But you know, being a pro has a lot of similarities to that of a popularity contest!"

"My Navel Laser is both flashy and strong enough for pro level." declared Aoyama, though Ashida was quick to correct him. "Yeah, but then your stomach hurts if you use it for more than one second."

"Speaking of flashy and strong, we can't forget about Bakugo's and Todoroki's quirks!" exclaimed Kirishima, though Tsuyu only hummed in thought. "Bakugo's terrible attitude will prevent him from being popular though."

"What was that, you frog bitch?! I'll fucking murder you!" yelled the explosion user as Tsuyu pointed at him. "See?"

"We haven't known each other that long, but we already know that temper of yours is like shit marinated in sewage and piss." snarked Kaminari, enraging Bakugo even more. "Watch the vocabulary, shit face! I'll kill you in your fucking sleep!"

"Such a vulgar conversation," said Yaoyorozu, placing a delicate hand across her mouth. Uraraka, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious "But quite funny!"

"Speaking of popularity, have you guys heard about the Batman recently?" Kaminari asked, which Midorya immediately responded to enthusiastically. "He's a vigilante who defeated an entire group of sex traffickers on his first two nights! 19 cases of stopped bank robberies, 20 of stopped rape and assault, catching seven murderers, and solving 10 previously unsolved cases, all in a single week! No one knows who he is or if he's quirkless or not, but he's eluded heroes and police alike!"

"I thought he sounded cool before, but now he sounds even cooler!" Uraraka exclaimed though Iida frowned disapprovingly. "I don't know. As Principal Nezu said, he has good intentions but vigilantism is still breaking the law."

"Breaking the law is what a villain would do, right?" Tsuyu said, agreeing with Iida. Yaoyorozuzu also decided to chime in. "I heard that a lot of the villains he captured needed extensive mental therapy from the prison psychologists."

"I like his style. Hiding in the shadows to take down his opponents, very clever," Tokoyami commented. Todoroki, who was silent during the whole exchange, decided to add in his own opinion quietly enough to not be heard by others. "He pisses off Dad. I like that about him."

As the class continued to argue about the Batman, Aizawa turned around with an annoyed face. "Alright, enough screwing around! We're here," he announced. Immediately, everyone halted their activities. "Yes, sir!"

As soon as the students got off the bus, they saw that an astronaut-like figure was waiting for them. "I've been waiting for all of you," he said in a cheerful voice. Upon seeing the hero, Midorya went into otaku mode once more. "It's the Space Hero: Thirteen! He's a gentlemanly hero who saved lots of people from disasters!"

"Yeah, I love Thirteen!" Uraraka cheered. Grinning under his mask, Thirteen made a 'come on' gesture. "Well then, without further ado, let's go in."

Once inside, the students looked on with amazement. "Wow! It's like USJ!" said Kirishima before Thirteen began to explain the building's purpose. "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a typhoon, etc. This is a place where I recreated every accident and natural disaster I could think of! This is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, aka USJ!"

_"It really is USJ." _everyone else thought to themselves. While the students were distracted, Aizawa leaned in close to Thirteen. "By the way, All Might might not be coming today," said Aizawa as he got closer to Thirteen. "I know. He used up most of his three hours, so he's resting in the lounge,"

"How irritating. Well then, I suppose we should start," said Aizawa. Thirteen nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Turning towards the students, Thirteen addressed them. "Alright, before we start, let me tell you all one thing, or two...or three...or four...five...six...seven..." the Space Hero trailed off. _"It's increasing!"_

"As most of you know, my quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck up anything and turn it into dust," informed Thirteen. Midorya raised his hand. "You used that quirk to save many people, right?"

"Yes. But, it can also be used to kill just as easily. In this world of metahumans, it's obvious that quirks are strictly regulated, and are heavily enforced. But please don't forget, any of your quirks can kill someone with one wrong move," Thirteen said. "Aizawa's fitness test taught you your true potential, All Might's battle trials took away your sense of danger of using your quirks. But here, you'll be taught that your quirks are for helping others. So let's get ready to learn how to use your quirk to save human lives! That is all. Thank you for enduring my speech."

"Bravo, Thirteen!" cheered the students. Aizawa sighed when they finished. "Alright, first things first..."

He trailed off as the waterworks stopped running and the lights dimmed. As the students looked around in bewilderment, a circle of dark purple mist grew at the center of the plaza until it billowed outward and expanded. A hand appeared, which belonged to Shigakari. The Nomu followed its owner, as did a whole crowd of hired villains. As the last villain went out of the mist, the circle condensed into a ghostly figure. "Huh? Did the test begin already? Kirishima asked. Upon seeing them, Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "No, these are villains. Stay behind me! Thirteen, be on standby."

"I knew it. So it was you guys who caused the whole fiasco yesterday," muttered the teacher. Shigakari stepped forward, his face one of disappointment under his mask. "Hey, hey, hey! Where's All Might?! We came all this way to kill him!"

Most of the students gained worried and shocked looks on their face while Aizawa snapped on his goggles, preparing to fight. "Number Thirteen and Eraser Head ..but no All Might." said the mist in disappointment. Then it grew two glowing yellow eyes to form Kurogiri. "The schedule we stole said otherwise."

"Look in the bright side. killing those kids will probably draw him out." placated the misty figure. Meanwhile, most of the students were in bewilderment. "What kind of a numbskull would invade a hero base and why?"

"Teacher! Aren't there motion detectors to alert us?" Yaoyorozu asked Thirteen, who nodded. "There are, but..."

"If the sensors aren't working..." Todoroki said with a frown. "...then one of the villains has a quirk that's blocking them."

"They came here, a place far away from campus and at a time where few people would be here. They, or rather the one who organized them, must not be stupid. Such a well-coordinated attack requires an objective," Eraser Head analyzed before snapping on his goggles. "Thirteen! Do the evacuation procedures. Try contacting the U.A. And tell them to bring as many pro heroes as they can! Kaminari, try as well with your quirk! I'll handle the villains."

"Against that many? Even you can't nullify that many villains, Mr. Aizawa!" Midorya protested. "As Eraser Head, your tactics are mainly catching your opponents off guard and quickly taking them down!"

"A hero has many tricks, Midorya. Thirteen, I'm counting on you!" Eraser Head yelled as he leaped down the stairs towards the villains. As the pro raced towards the villains, they laughed. "Are you serious?! You're charging at us all yourself?! What a dumbshit!"

Thinking that they had m easy target, the ones with projectile quirks attempted to fire upon the hero. However, nothing came out. "Huh? Wh-what the hell is happening?" questioned two of them, before Eraser Head's carbon-fiber scarves caught their heads and bashed them together. He proceeded to do the same to the rest of the firing squad. "Idiots! That guy is the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head! He can erase the quirk of anyone he looks at!"

"Heh, so you're the infamous quirk eraser, Eraser Head! You might be able to erase emitter and transformation class quirks, but can you erase mutant class?" asked a rock-covered villain, only for Eraser Head to break his nose and lock him away. "No can do, but it doesn't matter. Statistically, you guys are stronger at close range, but I managed to devise a countermeasure."

"I see...he has excellent hand to hand combat skills, and those goggles prevent anyone from knowing whose quirk he erased. That's how he can fight a mob and still be victorious...heroes are such a pain. We wouldn't have stood a chance if we were just an ordinary bunch of villains." Shigaraki whined as he saw Eraser Head kick the rest of the villains' asses. Meanwhile, the students were about to evacuate, when Kurogiri appeared in front of them. "And just where do you all think you're going?"

_"H-he caught us!" _yelled the students internally. "Greetings. We are the Villain Alliance. I'm sorry for the presumptions, but we're here in UA, the base of all heroes in Japan, to snuff out your symbol of peace. Unfortunately, it seems he's not here. Not that it matters...I still have a role to play regardless."

Just then, Kirishima and Bakugo lunged towards the villain with their quirks. "How did you like that, moron?" they yelled. But to their surprise, the villain wasn't even harmed. "That sure was close. You guys may be students, but you really are golden eggs...Not that it matters."

Sensing what Kurogiri was about to do, Thirteen opened one of the caps on his fingertips. "You two, out of the way!" commanded Thirteen, but it was too late. Kurogiri's mist enveloped the students and began to warp most of them away. "My job is to scatter and torture the lot of you. Begone."

When the mist went back to Kurogiri, there were only a few students remaining. "Class president!" Thirteen yelled, attracting the glasses boy's attention. "I need you to run for the school and get as many pro heroes! Tell them that the alarms aren't working because someone is jamming the signals and is currently hiding!"

"But I'm the class rep! I cannot just abandon my peers!" Iida protested, only for Sato to shove him towards the exit slightly. "He said go! Leave through the emergency exit!"

"There are alarms on the outside of the building, which means the villains are only causing trouble in here!" Sero yelled. Beside him, Shoji nodded. "Shake off the mist with that speed of yours. You can do it!"

"Just like that time in the cafeteria, we'll provide you with the support you need!" Uraraka said with Ashida giving him two thumbs up. Finally, Thirteen addressed him while still facing Kurogiri. "Please...Use your quirk to save us all."

Iida hesitated for a moment, before nodding and rushing away. Kurogiri flew towards him, his eyes mocking. "Aside from the fact that you can't escape regardless, what sort of idiots discuss their plans in front of the enemy?" he sneered. Thirteen aimed his finger at his response. "It doesn't matter regardless!"

But before the hero and villain could act, one of the metal panels above a spot in front of the exit exploded. As a dark figure glided down the hole with wings outstretched, the students, Kurogiri, and Thirteen looked at it in shock. "No way...Why is he here?!"

* * *

**Chapter 5 End.**


	6. USJ Brawl, Part 2

**The Dark Knight of Heroes **

Chapter 6: USJ Brawl, Part 2

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Boku no __Hero_.

* * *

_Earlier:_

Batman was gliding across the rooftops, his quirk active to keep himself hidden from sight. **Oracle, is the Batwing at standby?"** he asked. "Yes sir, it will come immediately once you need to exit the USJ."

**"Alright. Now, ****give me a review of what I suspect so that I can quadruple check to be sure t****hat my thinking makes sense. I'd hate to find out that I came out in the day for nothing," **he ordered. "Of course, sir. The other day, the UA defense wall was disintegrated by a mysterious figure. This same mysterious figure let in the media who were seeking to interview All Might, causing a commotion. In the aftermath, it was revealed that Class 1-A's schedule has been stolen. The schedule that said Class 1-A was to be in the USJ today with All Might, Thirteen, and Eraser Head teaching to be exact. This led you to believe that someone or some group is trying to kill All Might. But sir, shouldn't you also let the teachers know about this fiasco? It does involve the students' safety after all."

**"This is just a theory, ****Oracle. Also, I brought enough gear to take out All Might himself...I hope, anyway. I never really fought against someone of his caliber and I haven't gotten through with all the computer simulations..." **Batman said with the last part addressed to himself. Alfred hummed in thought before becoming alarmed. "Sir, the security cameras and alarms of the USJ have suddenly been disabled. I hypothesize EMP."

**"Dammit. I need to hurry," **Batman grumbled. A few seconds later, he saw the metal dome. **"Almost there..."**

Scanning with Detective Vision, Batman located everyone, including the floating skeletal neck near the exit. Making note of this, he aimed for one of the panels and threw an explosive Batarang at it.

_Now:_

Batman landed on the ground, grabbing his Bat Claw as he glided across the stairs. With one fluid movement, he shot the grapple claw around Kurogiri's neck and dragged him behind himself before slamming the villain on the ground. Retracting the Bat Claw, Batman sprayed some explosive gel on Kurogiri's neck in the shape of a bat. **"If you try anything funny, I'll detonate the explosive gel," **he warned before throwing him at Thirteen. **"Guard him. And go get help."**

Batman walked toward the plaza after giving the order, ignoring the shocked looks and comments. Meanwhile, Shigakari looked at the vigilante in interest. "A preview of the next game! How wonderful. I was going to kill you after killing All Might, but I suppose we can switch the order of the bosses just this once..." he muttered. Hearing this, Batman turned to Eraser Head. **"Eraser Head. Go help your students. They look like they might need help, specifically in the Conflagration and Mountain Zones."**

"Fighting them alone? Don't you think that's a bit much?" Eraser Head asked, causing the Dark Knight to give him a look beneath the mask. **"That's rich coming from you. Besides, didn't you hear? I'm their target now. You'll only get in the way. Scram."**

The pro hero narrowed his eyes but begrudgingly leaped away to aid his students. With the hero gone, Batman turned his attention back to Shigakari. **"Who are you?" **he demanded as he secretly grabbed a Batarang from his belt. The villain chuckled as he sneered at the vigilante. "I am Tomura Shigakari from the League of Villains. The one next to me is Nomu, a biological weapon designed to kill All Might. The symbol of fear, I suppose you call it."

**"Symbol of Fear? Don't make me laugh..." **Batman growled as hurled the Batarang at Shigakari. **"I'm the only Symbol of Fear!"**

Before the Batarang could hit Shigakari, the Nomu moved in front of him and intercepted it with its body. What it didn't anticipate was the Batarang exploding. As the two villains were blasted back, Batman punched an incoming thug wielding a knife and broke his arm before throwing him at another villain with what looked like lamprey jaws sprouting from his hands. Throwing an anesthetic bomb at the two to knock them out, Batman sidestepped the Nomu when it tried to grab him before unsheathing his claws and slicing them along the length of its arm. **"Hyper regeneration," **Batman muttered as it healed rapidly. He also saw Shiagarki catch the anesthetic bomb and crumble it away. **"And Disintegration."**

Seeing this, the Dark Knight threw some smoke grenades, covering the area with thick smoke. Activating his quirk, he silently snuck up to the Nomu and punched its face. He was surprised to see that the Nomu didn't even react, instead opting to grab the vigilante and hurling him away. Batman flew through the air and crashed into the foot of stairs, grunting in pain under his cowl. **"Its quirk wasn't Hyper Regeneration?" **he muttered in confusion, making Shigaraki sneer at him. "Nomu was bioengineered to have two quirks. Hyper Regeneration and Shock Absorption, the perfect combination to kill All Might! Someone like you can't defeat this. You're finished!"

In response, Batman stood up and hurled a Batarang at him without warning. The villain barely managed to avoid getting hit in the face, but the weapon did impale his mask and ripped it off of him. Shigaraki trembled as he reached for it. "F-Father...?" he whimpered. To his horror, the Batarang exploded, destroying the mask. "No, no, NO! NOMU! KILL HIM!"

The bioweapon roared and charged towards Batman, who dodged and used a lasso of Batrope to snare its neck. Taking advantage of it stopping to turn around, Batman tugged hard and unbalanced Nomu. Before it could recover, Batman hurled a freeze grenade at the face before leaping back. The freeze grenade froze Nomu's face, which shattered and healed but at a much slower pace, especially around the brain. Making note of this, the vigilante turned around and was alarmed. By the pool edge of the Flood Zone, there were three students that he identified as Izuku Midorya, Tsuyu Asui, and Minoru Mineta, students that he theorized managed to defeat or escape the villains that were after them. And Shigaraki was currently about to disintegrate Asui's face. **"NO!" **Batman roared before he shot the Batclaw at the villain. The hook of the grapple claw pierced Shigaraki's hand. Ignoring the subsequent yell of pain, Batman strode towards him, reeling the villain toward him as he did. **"You're not hurting anyone under my watch, Shigaraki."**

He was suddenly forced to let go and dodge when Nomu recovered and punched at him. Now free, Shigaraki ripped off the hook in his hands angrily, showering the ground with blood. "I'm going to kill those two for that," he hissed before he tried again. But before Batman could do anything, Midoriya beat him to it. "D-Don't touch her!"

The student leaped toward the villain, his fist cocked back to unleash a devastating punch. "Nomu," Shigaraki said calmly. In a sudden burst of speed, the Nomu escaped Batman and shielded its master from the blow. Midorya, who wasn't present when Shigaraki boasted about Nomu, looked stunned that the Nomu wasn't being blown away. Cursing in his mind, Batman prepared to save them before sensing a formidable presence. Turning towards the entrance, he saw the doors being blown off their hinges, which drew everyone else's attention as well. The dust settled to reveal a scowling All Might, who forcefully ripped off his tie. **"Have no fear...FOR I AM HERE!"**

* * *

**Chapter 6 End.**


	7. USJ Brawl, Part 3

**The Dark Knight of Heroes **

Chapter 7: USJ Brawl, Part 3

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u no __Hero_.

* * *

All Might glared at the villians as he walked down to the end of the stairs, his blue eyes blazing with rage. With a burst of speed, he retrieved the students and the vigilante before returning to the foot of the stairs. **"Go back to the entrance! I'll handle this!" **All Might ordered. Batman snorted slightly in response. **"I don't think so. The beaked one is called Nomu. It's a bioweapon designed to kill you. It has two quirks, Hyper Regeneration and Shock Absorption. However, it's main weakness is the head, it regenerates slower around the brain area. Though without a blade, I doubt that can help**** you here."**

**"I see...Thank you for the information. However, I wish to have a chat with you later," **All Might commented, making Batman snort again. **"We'll see. For the time being, I'll take care of Shigaraki. You focus on weakening Nomu until the other heroes catch up."**

After a nod, the two heroic figures rushed towards their respective targets. While All Might engaged Nomu, Batman sliced at Shigaraki with his claws, who dodged each blow with minor cuts. On the other hand, Shigaraki couldn't even touch Bataman, with him moving too fast to be caught. Still, the villain kept trying, fueled by rage because of the fact that Batman blew up his mask earlier. Finally, Batman landed a mighty kick at Shigaraki's guts, sending him flying through the air. But before Batman could finish him off, Alfred contacted him out of the blue. "Sir! The warp user has escaped by critically injuring Thirteen and succeeded in getting rid of the explosive gel! What's more, he's heading towards All Might!" Alfred warned urgently, sending alarm bells ringing in Batman's head. **"If the warp user is heading towards All Might and not Shigaraki...oh no."**

Abandoning his fight, Batman sprinted towards All Might just as the hero was about to suplex the villain. An explosion of dust shocked the students, causing them to cheer. All except Midorya, who knew about All Might's secrets and was worried about him. When the dust cleared, the people were shocked to see All Might still in a suplex position but with the Nomu's upper body sprouting underneath him from Kurogiri's gate. It grasped All Might's right side tightly, its claws digging into the flesh, but its left arm was being held back by Batman. The vigilante trembled as he held back the monstrous strength of Nomu, but didn't make a single sound as he prevented the clawed hand from reaching All Might's main weak spot. Seeing this, Shigaraki cackled with joy as he picked himself up. "Kurogiri! I don't want any interference! I'm going to kill Batman myself!" he yelled as he walked towards the Dark Knight. Seeing this All Might desperately tried to free himself. **"Run! I can save myself, so run!" **

Batman ignored him as he glared at Shigaraki. The villain stopped in front of him, a wicked smile on his face. "So, you're strong enough to hold back the power of a being stronger than All Might. Very impressive, despite the fact that it's clear it's incredibly taxing. Had we met in different circumstances, I would've tried to recruit you. But you harmed Father. And no one harms Father. I'm going to show the world who you are under that mask, Batman. But first, I'm going to cause you unimaginable pain!" he cackled. But when Shigaraki touched the suit, he met by a blast of electricity. Shigaraki yelled in pain before he kicked Batman in the gut over and over again. As the vigilante grunted in pain, the hand of Nomu was inching closer and closer to All Might's weak spot. _"No__!"_

"ALL MIGHT!" yelled a voice. Batman turned towards the voice and was alarmed to see Midorya sprinting towards them. **"Stay back!"**

Kurongiri appeared before Midorya, ready to intercept the student. **"Young Midorya!"** All Might called out in fear. But before Kurogiri could warp the student away, Bakugo came out of nowhere and blasted the villain away. "Fuck off, Deku!"

**"His neck! He can't let his body completely disappear,"** Batman informed the explosion boy, who slammed Kurogiri to the floor. "I already knew that!"

Just then, frost covered part of the Nomu's left arm and leg. "Scum like you...can't hope to kill the Batman or the Symbol of Peace," Todoroki said as he joined the fight. Meanwhile, Kirishima tried to attack Shigaraki, who managed to retreat away quickly. "Damn! Almost got him too!"

Both the hero and vigilante found themselves free to move and immediately leaped away from the Nomu and near the students. **"Thanks for that earlier," **All Might said, earning him a slight nod from the Dark Knight. **"No need to thank me."**

Seeing the situation, Shigaraki scratched his neck furiously. "You stole our way to get back...how troublesome," he muttered angrily. When Kurogiri attempted to move, Bakugo set off mini explosions from his palms. "Don't move, freak! You slipped up back then when you captured us. You said 'That was a close one,' which something you would never say if you were made of pure mist. That means that there has to be a part of the body you have to expose! So try to escape again, and I'll blow you to kingdom come, fucktard!"

"Not only have you beaten our minions but in perfect health too...kids sure are amazing these days," Shigarki commented before turning to Nomu. "Nomu, take out the explosive brat and get our ride home back for later."

Nomu immediately climbed out of the mist, only for its frozen limbs to shatter. "What's it doing?" Todoroki asked in confusion. **"Freeing itself. It can regenerate as well."**

"That's right, Nomu is a living sandbag that can hit back! And now he's going to kill you and All Might...after his little errand that is," Shigaraki boasted. Nomu roared before shooting towards Bakugo to kill him. Batman didn't panic, knowing that All Might would take the blow for the student. As the students exclaimed in shock, Shigaraki glared at All Might. "Anything to save a comrade, just like that plain one. He came at me with everything he got, but violence in the name of heroics is okay, isn't it? That pisses me off! Both heroes and villains use violence, yet one is categorized as good and the other ba-AAAGH!"

At that moment, Batman hurled a Batarang at the villain, which embedded into Shigaraki's leg. The villain howled in pain as Batman glared at him beneath his cowl. **"Do you think we want to do this line of work? We don't! But as long as people like you exist, we have no real ****choice. You kill people. Lie to people. Destroy their spirit. And you will continue to do so unless someone teaches you what happens when you push too hard,"** the vigilante reprimanded him, earning Batman a grin from All Might. **"Nicely said, Batman!"**

As Shigaraki angrily ripped the Batarang out, the students got ready to fight. "It's three against six..." said Tododroki. Beside him, Midorya gained a determined look. "We know the mist guy's weakness though."

"Alright! If we work together, we might be able to drive them back!" Kirishima exclaimed. **"No! Get out of here."**

Both All Might and Batman gave the order, with the hero holding out a hand and the vigilante unsheathing his claws. "If I hadn't been there, things could have gone in a completely different direction," Todoroki protested. Midorya looked at his idol frantically as well. "All Might, you're bleeding. And I think you're almost out of ti-"

Midorya immediately covered his mouth before he could finish, though Batman took note of it. In response to Midorya's worries, All Might simply gave him a thumbs-up. Meanwhile, the villains were getting impatient. "Nomu, go get All Might. Kurogiri, you'll help me kill Batman. I'm too injured to take him alone. This is the home stretch," Shigaraki ordered before dashing towards the heroes. Batman got ready to fight as well before he chanced a glance at All Might. His eyes seemed to burn with blue fires of determination. Seeing this, he decided to stand down, which turned out to be the right decision. The hero and his bioengineered nemesis flew towards each other in a burst of speed and met their fists together. The bast of air from the blow made Shigaraki back away. "What are you doing? Did you already forget he has Shock Absorption?"

**"Exactly," **All Might agreed as the fight turned into an all-out slugfest. The shockwaves from the punches threatened to blow the spectators away. **"If your quirk is Shock Absorption and not Shock Negation, then there must be a limit!"**

All Might kept on speaking as the two continued to pummel each other. **"Made to kill me? Made to kill ME?! If you can withstand 100% of my power, then all I need to do is go past my limit!" **All Might continued before delivering a hard punch to Nomu's head after it couldn't follow All Might's attacks. **"Tell me, villain, do you know the meaning of PLUS ULTRA?!"**

With one last mighty punch, All Might sent Nomu flying through the metal ceiling of the USJ. While the students murmured in awe, Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl. _"Is it just me, or has he gotten weaker?" _he thought to himself. Meanwhile, All Might laughed his clothes in tatters but his spirit victorious. **"I must be getting weaker! In my prime, all it would've taken was five punches to get the same result. But that there was over 300!"**

As steam flowed from his body, All Might became dismayed. _"And now, I'm out of time," _he thought. But on the outside, he looked as confident as ever. **"Looks like your weapon failed."**

"Cheater...You cheater! They said that you were weakened but you aren't at all! How dare you do that to my Nomu?!" Shigaraki yelled with Kurogiri looming over him. All Might grinned and stood his ground. **"Well? Aren't you coming to get me? If you're that foolhardy then bring it on!"**

_"He's bluffing,"_ Batman realized as he stood in front of All Might, pulling out a shock Batarang just in case. Meanwhile, Shigaraki scratched his neck furiously with rage. "That's it, I'm gonna kill All Might myself! After that, I'll kill Batman!"

"Don't be foolish! You're too heavily injured. We need to go back," Kurogiri urged. Shigaraki trembled in rage before running towards the heroes. "I DON'T CARE!"

"Tomura, wait!" Kurogiri yelled, but it was too late. Batman ran towards Shigaraki, throwing his Batarang at the villain. Groaning, the Warp Gate user went in front of Batman and his projectile, warping them away into the air above them. Seeing the home stretch, Shigaraki ran towards All Might faster. But before he could reach the hero, a scream from the right attracted Shigaraki's attention. "GET AWAY...FROM ALL MIGHT!"

_A minute or so earlier:_

After Nomu was blown away by All Might, the student kept looking on in awe. "Just like out of comic books. He just punched him away..." Kirishima said in awe. For once, even Bakugo was speechless. After a while, Todoroki walked away. We should probably go. We're not at their level yet."

"Yeah, we should. Come on, Midorya, let's go. We'll probably become hostages if we went out there," Kirishima said. But while he and Bakugo followed Todoroki, Midorya stayed behind with a worried expression. _"Only I know about All Might's time limit. If that mist guy sucks him in, then...!"_

After seeing the Batman get warped into the air, Midorya made his decision.

_Now: _

Batman watched as Midorya flew towards Shigaraki, his broken feet flying from behind him. _"Idiotic. Heroic, but idiotic. I can't believe this child is going to be the next Symbol of Peace," _Batman thought as he shot down towards All Might's direction to deliver a mighty kick at Shigaraki's head. However, his eyes widened when Shigaraki's hand went through Kurogiri to disintegrate the student's face. _"No!"_

Grabbing a Batarang, he was about to hurl it at Shigaraki's hand before a bullet beat him to it. Turning around, he saw that reinforcement finally arrived, including Aizawa and the rest of the students. **"Took them long enough," **Batman muttered as he landed. In front of the crowd of heroes, Iida stood with a face of seriousness and relief. "PRESIDENT OF CLASS 1-A TENYA IIDA, REPORTING FOR DUTY!"

"Shit, it's game over...Better luck next time I suppose," Shigaraki muttered before finding himself shot by multiple bullets, some hitting the spots that Batman injured. As he screamed in pain, Kurogiri began to absorb him, though he was alarmed to find himself being sucked towards some kind of vacuum. "This is...Thirteen!"

Thirteen, who was incapacitated earlier by his own vacuum, managed to move enough to try suck in Kurogiri. **"It's over, Shigaraki. You've lost," **Batman said as he stared over the villain. Shigaraki's eyes burned with hate as he stared at Batman and All Might. "This isn't over! I may have failed to kill the two of you today, but when we meet again, I will kill-!"

Batman interrupted him by stomping the villain's face into the mist. **"I hate it when villains monologue," **he grumbled. He then strode towards one of the fallen villain thugs and dragged him away by the neck. "Wait!"

Batman turned around to see Nezu walk towards him along with Vlad King, Present Mic, and Power Loader. "You need to come with us. There is much we have to talk about," the principal said before Batman stepped back. **"I'm busy. I don't have time for your questions."**

"If we have to, we will use force," Vlad King warned. The vigilante snorted. **"I like to see you try."**

Before Nezu could stop him, Vlad immediately shot a large glob of blood at Batman, who immediately threw two Batarangs. The first one blew up the blood glob while the second one sliced into Vlad's arm and shocked him to unconsciousness. Present Mic opened his mouth to scream at Batman, only to receive a knockout dart to the arm. As the teacher sank to the floor sound asleep, Power Loader dug into the ground, only for the vigilante to throw a sonar device which doubled as a sound weapon. The resulting screech from the gadget, combined with the fact that it was amplified by the small tunnel, was enough to stun the hero and deafen him to the point of unconsciousness. All three were beaten under a minute, which both impressed and worried Nezu. "You are quite resourceful and tactical, responding to my staff members' weaknesses. It's a shame you are a vigilante," he praised with a wary expression. Ignoring the compliment, Batman brought out a remote and pressed a button. The principle was confused at his action. "What are you doing?"

As if in response, the hole that Nomu made widened when a black jet crashed through it. This caught everyone's attention, including the students. **"Getting out of here," **Batman replied before he shot the Batclaw at the vehicle and swung into the cockpit. After tossing the villain he captured behind him, Batman closed the cockpit window and flew off back through the same hole. The heroes and students were left flabbergasted hours later by the sight.

_Night:_

Toshinori Yagi arrived at his home, coming back from his treatment in the UA. After the incident at the USJ, he was tuckered out. _"I can't believe the Batman has such a cool jet. Maybe I can ask David to whip one up for me...? Then again, I don't really need it,"_ he thought before opening the door. After he got dressed in his bedroom, the skinny man walked into the kitchen to get some water when he suddenly coughed up blood in shock. "You!"

**"Me,"** Batman agreed, standing in front of the hero as he held up some tissues. **"I have come**** to grant your request, Toshinori Yagi, or should I say...All Might?"**

* * *

**Chapter 7 End.**

Yes, Batman knows about All Might's secrets and that Midorya is his successor. He's the Batman, of course he knows.


	8. Questions Answered

**The Dark Knight of Heroes **

Chapter 8: Questions Answered

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u no __Hero_.

* * *

Yagi accepted the tissues and wiped his mouth. "How did you get in here?" he questioned. **"Your security is practically nonexistent, Mr. Yagi. Even if only a few select people like David Shield or Sir Nighteye knows your identity, you should always be prepared for an information leak.**

Yagi sighed. "Call me Toshinori," he said as he led Batman into the living room. Toshinori sat down on the couch while Batman dragged a stool over to sit on. After a brief silence, Toshinori spoke. "I have some questions for you if you don't mind."

**"That's ****why I am here," **Batman replied. "...How much do you know?"

**"I know about the One For All. I know about the All For One and his true identity. I know about the past users of the One For All, your successor Midorya, your feats, your injury, everything," **the Dark Knight confirmed. Toshinori could only gape at him for a while. "Th-That much?"

**"For someone like me, it's the very l****east of my capabilities," **the vigilante said. Toshinori rubbed his chin in thought before coming to a realization. "Is that why you prevented Nomu from injuring my left side and why you were prepared to defend me from Shigaraki and Kurogiri?"

When Batman nodded in confirmation, the hero frowned. "Why do you do it?" he asked. When Batman tilted his head in confusion, Toshinori elaborated. "Why do you fight? And outside of the law at that?"

**"Besides the fact it's what anyone should do? I fight because I made a promise. A villain took my world away from me when I was young, so I shall take away everything they fight for. And I can't do that when I'm shackled to the law,"** Batman replied. Toshinori became silent for a while at his answer. "Why show yourself now? Why not earlier?"

Batman became silent at that. **"The world is changing," **he said after a minute. **"You****r age is coming to an end. You can feel it, can't you? The amount of time you can transform has surely decreased...the day will come when you, the Symbol of Peace, can fight no longer and the Symbol of Fear must calm the masses by bringing terror to the villains. When the Pillar of Hope crumbles, the Pillar of Despair must hold up society until a new Pillar of Hope can be raised. In other words, I sh****owed myself now to make sure that the peace is being upheld when you're gone and until someone else can take up your mantle."**

"You're telling me that you're here to uphold the peace when I'm gone until Young Midorya is ready?" Toshinori asked with astonishment. Batman nodded in response. **"I will keep society afloat. Someone has to do it, and I don't trust Endeavor. That man has the mindset of a child."**

"Well, I am glad that someone is thinking about things in the long term. But don't you think it's better to step up into the light? You don't have to reveal your identity, but if you wish to give the people hope, you must lead the people at the front, legally at that. At least, that's what I think. If you wish, I can pull a few strings to make you a hero," the hero offered, only for Batman to shake his head. **"I am no hero. I refuse to be licensed because of the limitations it places on me. That is why your fellow staff members attacked me back at the USJ, I wager. And like I said, I am the Symbol of Fear, even if it's meant for villains. All those factors make it difficult for me to lead the masses."**

"What inspired this? What gave you this idea to be the Batman?" Toshinori asked with genuine curiosity. Batman was silent for a while before he grasped the back of his cowl. As soon as the red eyes blinked out into darkness, the mouthplate split in half and slid out of sight while the top half separated into various plates. When Batman took off the cowl, Toshinori coughed up blood in shock. "Y-You are...!"

"When I was eight years old, my parents were murdered in front of my eyes," Bruce began. "I was but a mere boy, but I had the light of my world blacked out. That day, I swore revenge. That day, I swore that I would get back at the darkness that thrusted me into the shadows. I trained rigorously from then on, even going off the grid to experience the world, to feel what it's like to be villains. That day, Bruce Wayne died and Batman was born. Villains took my life away. Now I'll pay them back a hundredfold."

Toshinori was speechless as Bruce donned the cowl once more. **"Do you understand now? My chance to be one with the light was torn away from me from the start****. So I'll protect the public in the darkness,"** Batman finished. Just then, Batman seemed to stare into the distance for a few seconds before standing up. **I need to go. The villain I took back at USJ had some information for me about a different crime before I snuck him back to the police station. I located the place of interest."**

Toshinori snapped to attention when he saw that Batman was about to leave. "Wait! There's still more I wish to know..." he said, making the vigilante turn to him. **"As you can see, I'm busy. But I suppose I can leave you with this last piece of information. The new lead is about an extensive Trigger Drug trade. It's not in here, but it's in Sakura Ward. That's all I can tell you for now. I suggest that you deliver this information to your friend Detective ****Naomasa Tsukauchi."**

With that, the vigilante left the house. Toshinori looked at the door he exited from for a while before he whipped out his phone to call his detective friend. "Hey, Naomasa? I'm sorry to call you this late and so suddenly, but I have a lead on a Trigger drug trade...Where I got it from? It's a long story..." he said. _"A Symbol of Fear to hold up the peace when I'm gone until Young Midorya can take my place...I can only hope that you'll find the light again, Bruce Wayne."_

* * *

"Why did you reveal All Might your identity, sir?" Alfred asked as Batman swung through the city. The Caped Crusader was silent for a few seconds before answering. **"I needed his trust and to show him I'm not a threat. Besides, he's one of the few heroes that can be trusted with the lives of the people and my secret identity along with it. Part of it was also to show him how much blackmail I have over him while he only knows one secret."**

"I see. A wise decision. It shows that you're finally opening up...after 17 years of isolation, that is," Alfred commented, making Batman groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a chemical plant located in Sakura Ward, some thugs were unloading crates of Trigger while taking orders for a shadowy figure. "Sir, where does this shipment go, boss?" asked a henchman. "It goes to Mustafu City. Make sure it isn't late."

The figure stepped into the light, making the henchman shiver in fear at the sight. The figure had a black skull mask.

* * *

A feminine figure flipped through the streets in the darkened night. It swung from building to building with a whip until it arrived at a museum. Unsheathing metallic claws from a pair of black gloves, she grinned. "Look out, Batman. There's a new cat in town."

* * *

**Chapter 8 End.**


	9. Black Cat, Black Bat, Black Masks

**The Dark Knight of Heroes **

Chapter 9: Black Cat, Black Bat, Black Masks

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u no __Hero_.

* * *

_A week and three days later:_

Bruce was in his Batcave with Alfred, looking at various clips he got from his Bat Drones during the last few nights. **"It seems that these Trigger traders work differently from the Instant Villains incidents...or rather they learned from it,"** Bruce commented, prompting Alfred to raise an eyebrow. "Do you mean to tell me that these drug dealers were the true mastermind behind those incidents three years ago, Master Bruce?"

**"Precisely. That branch has been taken down, but it was only a tiny part. This organization, called the False Face Society, controls 45% of the entire Trigger Drug trade and it's led by someone called the Black Mask. Despite the fact that he came to power nine years**** ago, he already made a name for himself as a feared villain in ****the criminal underworld and is involved not only ****with the drug trade, but also various robberies and assassinations, all of**** it behind the scenes. The reason he was able to move up the social chain so quickly is because of Mind Meddler, a minor mind control quirk. The intimidation and the secrecy of the group could also be why it was so easy for Black Mask to take over and why the police are having such a hard time finding him. If we can take him down, the drug trade will suff****er,"** said the billionaire. "What will you do now, Master Bruce?"

**"Find out his next course of action. But for now, patrol. We can't have him find out too early. I want to strike at him when I'm 100% sure that he's there,"** Bruce replied before he donned the cowl. **"There is a certain thorn in my side right now committing a string of robberies around the area. Museums, banks, jewelry stores, the lot. All done by one person: ****a woman dressed in a catsuit dubbed the Catwoman. Despite that, she's not a complete villain. She does help people when she runs into those who need rescuing...though she puts stealing valuables a rank higher apparently."**

"Shouldn't the threat of the Black Mask be considered as first priority?" Alfred asked. **"It is. However, anyone who can rob all those places and avoid the heroes, all while working alone, should be considered someone worth investigating. Besides, it's not as if I haven't been going against the Black Mask. I do strike at him periodically at random to avoid suspicion."**

"Very well. Do come back safely, Master Bruce. I want to serve you a proper dinner at least once in your career before you die," Alfred said dryly with a twinkle of humor in his artificial eyes. **"Of course, Alfred."**

_An hour later:_

_"Sources say that this cat burglar targets anything with valuables. Typical at first glance, but she only steals flashy objects. Not to mention all the places she breaks into have the toughest security systems known to Japan. That means her next target would be the Asian rulers exhibit in the Japanese Cultural Museum,"_ Batman thought from his perch on a ledge. He was looking right at the museum, his drones observing every possible exit. **"Come on, where are you?"**

A sudden movement caught his attention when he saw a dark figure escape out of a window. _"There she is," _he thought as he activated Supreme Stealth and flew in pursuit. He chased the unsuspecting woman for a few blocks until finally, she stopped to admire what she had stolen. It was a strangely shaped jewel. _"The jewel Yasakani no Magatama. Found in some caves 50 years ago. One of the Three Treasures of Japan and the reason why there's extra security around here."_

Sneaking behind the woman, Batman began his attack.

* * *

"My, my. What a pretty little gem. One of our country's finest treasures..." Catwoman said to herself. She felt great and exhilarated after another successful night of stealing one of the most valuable objects in the world. But as soon as she pocketed it, she was forced to dodge as a fist nearly hit her. Flipping backward, she unsheathed her metal claws and made a cute clawing motion. "Rowr~! So, you finally found me. Be careful, Batman. This kitty has claws~."

**"Ghost bats and false vampire bats use claws to hold down their prey," **the vigilante shot back as he unsheathed his own claws. Catwoman became surprised before adopting a seductive look. "My, my. So I'm your prey, hmm?"

Batman didn't answer as he slashed at Catwoman, who countered with a slash of her own. The two exchanged kicks and slashes until Batman finally landed a blow, punching the woman in the chest. Catwoman stepped back warily, her eyes narrowing. "I was having fun, but I think I might have to get serious," she said before grabbing a handle of some sort from her belt. When she swung it, the cord of a whip flew out from it, striking Batman in the chest. As the Caped Crusader grunted in pain, Catwoman turned and fled as fast as she could. But when she jumped for the next rooftop, a bola bound her legs together midair and sent her crashing into the floor. She quickly shredded the rope but it was too late. Batman glided down to her and grabbed her by the shoulders before delivering a hard headbutt. Catwoman saw stars exploding before her eyes as Batman cuffed her arms and legs. **"It's over Catwoman. You've been a big enough distraction from my real target."**

"And who might that be?" she inquired as soon as she gained enough clarity. **"Why would I tell you that, villain?"**

"Well, I might be able to help you find out more about this person...in exchange for being free of course," she said suggestively. **"Not happening."**

"Come on, who is it? I know a few people who can help since I'm a 'criminal' and all." Catwoman asked as she was carried bridal style. After a while, Batman sighed in reluctant defeat. **"...Black Mask. I know all his hideouts but I don't know where he will be."**

"...Black Mask? As in the famous gang leader?" Catwoman asked. **"Yes. Do you know something?"**

"I know where he'll go next. I don't just rob from museums and whatnot. I also rob from other criminals. The more dangerous, the better. Anyway, he's going to go visit one of his many factories, the Ace Chemical Plant," she informed. Batman became lost in thought before grabbing the Yasakani no Magatama from Catwoman's belt. "Hey!"

**"I'll let you go free under three conditions. One, you will let me returned this jewel back. Two, you will steal only from criminals from this point on. If I catch you robbing museums or banks, I will personally make sure you go to prison," **Batman warned. "And the third condition is...?"

**"You will assist me in capturing the Black Mask or at least put him out of business. The third one is not mandatory, however," **Batman replied making Catwoman grin slyly. "So, a date? If it weren't for the fact that you are bossing me around and that mask of yours, I would give you a kiss."

**"Don't count on it," **Batman shot back as he freed Catwoman and stepped back. **"Remember, I'll be watching you. I will hunt you down if you even think about robbing anything tonight."**

"Who said I need to listen to you?" Catwoman retorted. **"Well for one, I have access to every camera in this city. It's also extremely rare for me to make an exception. Don't waste it."**

Having finished his comeback, Batman headed back to the museum to put back the jewel, allowing Catwoman to flee. _"He's more interesting than I thought he would be. Now then, what to do now..."_

_Next Night:_

Batman glided over the rooftops, heading toward the Ace Chemical Factory. **Oracle, is the plan for later ready?" **he asked. "Yes, sir. Preparations are complete."

**"Good. All I have to do is take down Black Mask."** Batman said as he landed on a building overlooking the factory. Activating his Detective Vision, he counted 30 people in the chemical plant. He turned as soon as he sensed a presence behind him and whipped out a Batarang, only to pause mid-throw when he saw who it was. **"You really came. I wasn't expecting you to comply."**

"Well, let's just say I took a slight interest in you," the woman said with a grin. **"I take it that means you'll agree to my conditions?"**

"Nope!" she replied cheekily. "I am my own person. I'm only helping you because I want to help, not because of some deal. I'm going to steal from whoever I want."

**"You realize that after this, I'm going to have to arrest you, right?" **he warned, making Catwoman chuckle and lean towards him. "You make it sound as if you can."

**"Why are okay with this? Why are even helping me even though you know this?" **Batman asked curiously. "Secret~."

Batman grunted with irritation and turned back to the factory. **"First priority: stopping Black Mask," **he said before he glided to the roof of the chemical plant. Catwoman huffed as she leaped after him. "You're no fun."

* * *

In the chemical plant, a bunch of men and women were operating the machines and carrying crates on platforms and the floor. All of them were wearing masks of all kinds, from animal masks to carnival masks. The leader of the group was overseeing their work, his black skull mask indicating his identity. He was guarded by two bodyguards, a woman and a man, each wearing a white and black mask respectively. When one of the workers dropped a crate by accident, Black Mask glared at him. "Hey! Be careful with that! If anyone hears us, we're screwed!" he yelled. **"Too late then."**

Before anyone could respond, the lights suddenly blacked dimmed, creating large shadows. As the group backed away nervously, two pairs of eyes looked at them. One pair was ghostly red while the other was green. The henchmen looked at them nervously, getting out guns or preparing to use quirks. Black Mask took a few steps forward with a gun out, his bodyguards flanking him with metallic skin under their clothes. "Who are you?" Black Mask yelled, only to hear a voice chuckle; it was feminine this time. "We're the Cat and Bat, here to stop you~!"

As soon as the words were spoken, Black Mask shot at them. "Get them!" the crime boss roared. At his command, the villains fired at the direction of the voiced. Batman and Catwoman sprang from the shadows, dodging any projectiles sent at their way. Almost immediately, they attacked the group of villains. Batman hurled Batarangs and struck quickly and efficiently, taking villains out as fast as possible. Catwoman dodged around her enemies, lashing out with her whip and claws and taunting the enemy to unbalanced them. As the number of thugs got fewer and fewer, Black Mask shot at the two attackers. The bullets sparked against Batman's chest, who stood in front of Catwoman. "How do you like that?!" Black Mask yelled as he fired shot after shot. Behind the vigilante, Catwoman glared at him. "I can take care of myself!"

**"I wasn't aware that your suit was bulletproof," **Batman shot back. When Black Mask had to reload, Batman took the opportunity to throw a Batarang at his gun. The villain yelled in pain as he dropped the gun before he ran away. "Black Face! White Face! Get them!"

At his command, the two bodyguards ran towards the intruders. Batman snarled as he dodged a blow from White Face and gave her a roundhouse kick to the face. **"He's getting away,"** he complained when he saw Black Mask running up the platforms. Catwoman gave Black Face a slash across the chest with her claws before giving her answer. "Then go after him!"

**"Alright. Take care of yourself," **the Caped Crusader cautioned before taking off. Catwoman smiled at that before turning her attention back to the bodyguards. "Hello, darlings. Care to dance?"

* * *

Seeing that Black Mask was too far away to catch up just by running, Batman used his Batclaw to zip after him. Unbeknownst to him, his sudden appearance made a man with a strange red mask and a tuxedo fall into the vat of Trigger chemicals in fear and surprise, his yells muffled by the mask. Back to Batman, the vigilante landed a kick on Black Mask's back, sending the crime boss flying forward. As Black Mask scrambled backward, Batman stood him menacingly. **"Surrender, Black Mask. Or should I say, Roman Sionis?" **he snarled, making Black Mask glare at him with rage. "How do you know who I am?!"

**"It was quite simple. I interrogated one of your henchmen. He's in prison now,"** Batman said with sarcasm. Black Mask snarled before aiming his pistol at the masked man. "Die!"

The crime boss shot rapidly, but all the bullets either missed or deflected off the Dark Knight. Dropping a smoke bomb, Batman vanished using his quirk and maneuvered himself to go behind Black Mask. When the smoke dispersed, the crime boss looked around him frantically. "Where are you?!" he shrieked in fear when he saw that there was no one to be found. **"Here."**

Batman punched Black Mask in the back of his head, making the crime boss stumble. The villain looked at the vigilante in raw hatred and fear before sprinting away, Batman right at his heels. Along the way, he was joined by Catwoman. The thief had a few bruises but was okay. **"You fine?" **the Caped Crusader asked, making Catwoman grin. "Aw~, you care. How sweet."

After a while, Black Mask stopped at a room filled to the brim with weapons. Grabbing a rocket launcher, he cackled madly as he pointed at the duo. "DIE!" he screamed as he launched the rocket. The thief and vigilante barely dodged the projectile, watching as it exploded against the far wall. The building shook under the impact. Black Mask was undeterred however and grabbed a few grenades. Before he could pull the pin out of any of them, Batman and Catwoman intervened with a punch and kick respectively. The crime boss flew backward, crashing into a few crates. **"It's over, Sionis. You've lost," **Batman said as he stood over him. The villain cursed as he sat up before grabbing a pistol. "Not quite!"

He directed his aim at Catwoman and shot, but the bullet ricocheted off of Batman when he quickly anticipated the move and stood in front of her in time. The bullet sparked as it hit the contents of a crate, a crate that read 'EXPLOSIVES.' "NO!" Black Mask screamed. Before anyone could act, the room exploded, sending all three flying off the platforms. Batman grunted in pain as his head slammed against the floor, sending pain shooting through his skull. After a while, he stood up and saw Catwoman groaning as she stirred. The vigilante silently pulled her up, earning him a look of annoyance. "I am fine."

The Caped Crusader shrugged before he marched towards the moaning figure of Black Mask. When he turned him over, the vigilante was rendered silent. The mask had burned into Sionis's face, permanently disfiguring him. "What's the holdup?" Catwoman asked before stopping when she saw Black Mask. "...Ouch."

Just then, sirens rang and shouts of people were heard, no doubt the police and heroes that were attracted by the gunshots and explosions. **"We need to get out of here," **Batman said, earning him a look from Catwoman that screamed 'No shit, Sherlock.' When the police and heroes walked into the building, they saw knocked out thugs wearing masks, a heavily injured man with a skull mask, some burning bits of building, but no Batman or Catwoman.

_A few minutes later:_

Batman and Catwoman were on a rooftop, resting after the battle. "Well, that was fun," Catwoman commented after a while. Batman gave a single nod before speaking himself. **"Last chance."**

"Last chance?" the woman asked in confusion. **"Last chance to accept my offer."**

"Oh," Catwoman said. She was silent for a while before looking up at him. "I will...think about it."

**"...Very well. For now****, I will accept that answer," **Batman said as he turned to go. But before he could leave, Catwoman tapped his shoulder. "Wait. Can you open up that mouth plate of yours?"

**"What makes you think I'll comply?" **Batman said with irritation. "Well, it might speed up my decision."

His eye twitching slightly underneath the cowl, Batman retracted his mouth plate, his mouth set in a thin frown. "There. You hap-mph?!" he said before suddenly being cut off when Catwoman kissed him out of blue. Batman's eyes widened in surprise as he unconsciously responded to the kiss. That was the last thing that he expected would happen in his mind. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before the thief pulled away. "Mmm. You're not half bad. Catch you later, Batman. I will give you an answer next time we meet."

And with that, Catwoman zipped away, using her whip and agility to travel across buildings. When Batman couldn't see her anymore, he slid the mouthplate back in its place. **"Not a word, Alfred," **he warned. "Of course, sir. I would never say that the mighty Batman was flustered by a woman's charm. And one older than you by four years at that."

**"...Just tell me that you got the job done,"** Batman said as he flew off. "Of course I did, sir. As promised, she would never see it coming."

* * *

Catwoman smiled to herself as she raced across the rooftops. "Hehehe. I always wanted to do something like that. Who would have thought that the Batman was a virgin? That kiss may have been good, but it was a bit sloppy and amateurish. So cute," she giggled. A few minutes later, she arrived at her apartment and got in through the window. Stripping herself of her suit and tossing it and the whip aside, the brown-haired woman stretched. Underneath the clothes, she wore nothing but her bra and underwear. "Ah, that feels good. Hm, what to do now, I wonder...?"

The woman laid herself on her bed, fully intending to relax before she felt a scrap of paper scratch her back slightly. Flipping over in confusion, she found a note that sparked dread in her mind. 'Look in your safe,' it read. The woman quickly leaped off the bed and ran into her closet. Dragging out a safe, she quickly punched in a passcode. _"Please let my stuff be in there, please..." _she begged in her mind. When she opened it, all she saw were bundles of yen and a note, though nothing else of value like the artifacts she stole. Analyzing the scene, the woman quickly realized that Batman had taken them and replaced them with equal value in yen. When the woman picked up the note, she read 'I am watching you, Selina Kyle.' The top of the note had a bat symbol printed on it. Selina had blank look on her face as she processed the information. "Well shit. Now I have to join him."

* * *

At the same time as Selina discovered that her identity was found out, the masked man that fell into the vat of Trigger earlier ended up outside the factory via pipes. "Oh... Where am I? What happened to me?" he moaned out. The man groaned as he staggered over to a puddle of dirty water and ripped off his mask. "My face hurts..."

The man then turned his gaze at the puddle and gasped in horror. A face with white and black eyes, green hair, pale skin, dark red lips, and jagged teeth stared back at him. As he gazed at the image, something in him snapped. "Heh...hehehehehehe..." he laughed, starting out slow but gaining speed until it turned into full-blown laughter. He gripped his head as his mouth contorted into a monstrous grin, only amplified by his teeth. His eyes widened into twin pools of madness as he gave in to insanity. "Hehehehehehe...Hahahahahaha...**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

**Chapter 9 End.**

Selina Kyle looks similar to her _Batman__ Ninja _counterpart.

Roman Sionis looks like his _Arkham Knig__ht _counterpart.


	10. Riddle of the Night

**The Dark Knight of Heroes **

Chapter 10: Riddle of the Night

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u no __Hero_.

* * *

_Three days__ later:_

"You've got to be kidding me," Midnight grumbled. "This is the second time these last two weeks."

The pro hero was referring to her desk in the UA teacher's lounge, which was ransacked and spray-painted with green question marks. Eraserhead looked around at the scene and narrowed his eyes. "A stalker, from the looks of it," he commented before spotting an envelope. "That yours?"

"Oh, it's him again," Midnight groaned as she opened it and pulled out the letter. 'I am a puzzle but I am no puzzle./ I am a trickster that tells the clues/ A liar that tells you truth./ I am 'meaning' minus nx1. What am I?' it read. Eraserhead took it from her and read it himself. "...A riddle. Incidentally, a riddle similar to these were sent to the Batman a week ago as well."

"Batman? You mean the wanted vigilante that helped out in the USJ incident and then proceeded to knock out the heroes?" Midnight asked. Eraserhead nodded. "Could be a connection. Regardless, I think you should show the rest of the letters to the Hero Association, Midnight."

"Alright. Whatever will keep away the creep who keeps doing this," the heroine said with resignation. Unknown to them, one of the security cameras on the room picked up the conversation. A camera that was hacked by Alfred.

* * *

"Anything new, Alfred?" Bruce asked over the phone. He was in the Wayne Enterprise building, the main headquarters of his company. It was one of his rare moments of actually coming to work and not sending a duplicate. The young billionaire was currently on a lunch break after a few meetings, taking the opportunity to eat some mulligatawny soup while chatting with his butler. "Yes, sir. Just now, it was discovered that someone had vandalized Midnight's office in UA, the same person who sent you that strange riddle on the news."

"Really? Read it to me," Bruce ordered. His AI butler coughed once before speaking. "I am two things yet counted as one in the end./ I end in 'plated', half in 'plate', and twice in 'ended'./ I am found in the end but I myself am an ending./ What am I?"

"Hmm, seems like someone is trying to catch my attention," Bruce muttered to himself. "What shall you do now, Master Bruce?"

"I think I'll visit Midnight's home tonight, see if I can find any clues about this mystery stalker," the young billionaire said, making Alfred chuckle slightly in humor. "Breaking and entering a woman's home? Late Master Thomas would be so disappointed with you."

"That's true," Bruce replied smiling before checking the time. "Seems that I only have a few more minutes, Alfred. Talk to you later."

After saying his goodbyes, Bruce finished up his meal and went back to work. _"Damn paperwork. And damn those meetings. How did you do it, father? How?"_

_Later that night:_

Midnight, also known as Nemuri Kayama, sighed when she arrived at her home. She was exhausted after a long day of teaching, yet had only one thing on her mind: the stalker and his letters of riddles. "When I get my hands on that guy, I'll tear him a new one," Kayama muttered to herself. She walked up to her room and opens the door, only to receive a surprise she never saw coming. Standing in the middle of the room was Batman, looking at the letters she received. When she walked in, the vigilante acknowledged her presence. **"Good evening, Ms. Kayama."**

"Batman? Please tell me you're not my stalker," the heroine said as she subtly moved to her desk next to the entrance, where the emergency caller to contact other heroes was located. Fortunately, her fear was short-lived. **"I'm here to find out more about the stalker."**

"I see..." Kayama said, still slightly cautious. Batman quickly snapped a picture of the letters with his lenses before placing them on the bed. He then turned towards Midnight. **"These letters were found at the scene of the vandalism, correct?"**

"Yes. I can't make heads or tails of them," Kayman replied before walking over and sitting on the bed. "Never expected you to be the breaking-and-entering type. Not very heroic."

**"I'm a well-known vigilante who knocked out three pro-****heroes," **Batman replied sarcastically before growing serious. **"You're in possible danger, Ms. Kayama. I suggest that you get prepared for an attack."**

"Aww, worried about little old me? How sweet," said the heroine before she closed her eyes. "I took care of many perverts back in the day, Batman. I expected it to happen because of my costume and my quirk. I am a hero, I can take care of myself against a mere stalker."

She then opened her eyes and made a rip on her costume. "Still, if you want, you can stay the night here with me-" she started to say before noticing that the window was open and the vigilante was gone. "Damn, almost had him. Then again, he did have a mask on..."

_Hours later:_

Somewhere on the rooftops, Batman reviewed the riddles, starting the process of solving them. "The stalker sent three letters. Two were given to Midnight and one was given to me. If we solve them in chronological order, perhaps it'll give me something." he thought before reading the riddles.

'My first fights once, but never twice./ Its treasure is liquid gold and guarded by thousands./ My second is in 'wear' but does not wear anything./ Its house is called a warehouse./ The two combined causes wariness but not weariness./ What am I?' the first letter said. **"Beware."**

'I am two things yet counted as one in the end./ I end in 'plated', half in 'plate', and twice in 'ended'./ I am found in the end but I myself am an ending./ What am I?' said the second letter. **"Ed"**

'I am a riddle but I am not a riddle./ I am a trickster that tells the clues/ A liar that tells you the truth./ I am 'meaning' minus nx1. What am I?' said the last letter. **"...Enigma," **Batman answered before putting together the message. **"Beware Ed Enigma...Oracle, search the world population census for a person who's name resembles Ed Enigma."**

"Of course sir. Just a moment," the AI responded before going silent. After a while, he got a match. "There is a quirkless man named Edward Ethan Nigma, a rogue scientist who left America to settle here. He is known to have a habit of speaking in riddles and insulting others for having a lower intellect than him. I think he might be the best culprit."

**"Alright, good job. Keep finding leads on the web, I'm going on regular patrol,"** Batman said. "...About that sir, I believe that I found one just right now. It's quite alarming."

**"What do you mean?"** Batman asked. "It'll be easier to just relay it to you, sir."

Batman listened to the news report from his cowl, his dread rising as he heard more and more. "This just in. There has a report that R-Rated Hero: Midnight, also known as Nemuri Kayama, has been missing from her house over an hour ago. The heroine was apparently visited by the Batman just before the incident happened. Signs of struggle was prevalent in the crime scene, along with green question marks spray-painted everywhere. Whether or not the Batman was responsible for this kidnapping remains to be seen-" the report was cut by Batman, who glowered angrily under his cowl. "Sir, it was not your fault, no one could've-"

**"No time for that. The cameras, did they catch anything?" **Batman asked. "Yes, sir. It appears that a black van with six green question marks was in front of Midnight's home before taking off. The Bat Drones tracked it down."

**"Good. Give me the route," **Batman said before he swung off to the location.

_20 minutes later:_

**"I am in front of an old theatric warehouse, is that the place?" **the vigilante asked. The building was large and rundown but had signs of being used. "Yes sir, I believe that would be the right building. I suggest you go in with caution in case there are traps."

Heeding his advice, Batman walked in warily, his night vision active. Suddenly, a voice rang through the corridor, presumably Nigma's. "Welcome, Batman, to the lair of the Riddler. You are just in time to answer my challenge! Knowing the detective you are, no doubt you are elated," Riddler said raspily. Batman was far from elated. **"Where is Midnight?"**

"Getting desperate so soon? No matter. Answer the riddle on the Riddle Golem, and perhaps you might find her," Roddler said. A trapdoor appeared in front of Batman and a robotic golem appeared in front of him. On its chest was a screen with a riddle: 'If you look at the numbers on my face, you won't find the Space Hero in any place.' The Riddle Golem swung its fist at Batman, who dodged the blow. Seeing that the robot's fists were crackling with electricity, Batman quickly grabbed an EMP grenade and tossed it at the Riddle Golem. As the grenade short-circuited the robot, Batman answered the riddle. **"The answer is a clock."**

"Oh, you solved it! You are playing the Riddler's game, just as I thought you would," Riddler's voice rang. Batman snarled under the cowl as he found himself in a labyrinth of mirrors. **"I don't have time for your word puzzles. Where is Midnight?"**

"All in due time, Batman! But first, answer to my second golem!" Riddler announced. Batman turned his head around and saw that another Riddle Golem was charging towards him. 'What won't run long without winding?' the screen read. Batman dodged the tackle and faced the robot, only to dodge as the golem ran towards him again, this time with a flame thrower. Thinking quickly, the Dark Knight tossed a freeze grenade at the golem. The grenade's cold contents overcame golem's hot flamethrower, freezing the robot's torso. As it struggled to break free, Batman electrocuted it with his gloves. **"A river."**

"My, my. You broke my toy," the villain congratulated. "But can you find yourself out of this place?"

**"I don't have time for this,"** Batman snarled. Just then, Alfred contacted him. "Sir, I have located Midnight. If you go into the ventilation system, you should be able to reach her."

Batman immediately launched himself at the nearest vent with the Batclaw and crawled into it. "How clever, Bataman...though not clever enough," Riddler said ominously. "What goes up or down but doesn't move?"

**"The temperature,"** Batman muttered as the air within the pipes became hotter. Just then, Alfred cut in. "Sir, please follow my directions. Turn right, then left, then the path on the far right at a crossroad of three. Then drop down at the second vent."

Batman did as Alfred instructed and found the vent. Kicking it out, he dropped into a dark room with three spotlights. One was focused on a hologram of Riddler, a skinny man with long hair and wearing a green jumpsuit and a green domino mask. The second one was focused on Batman and the last one was focused on Midnight. The hero was chained to a pole and gagged but looked more annoyed and angry than scared. "Well done, Batman. You found her. You know, ever since you became public news, you became an itch to my side." the villain said. **"An itch?"**

"Yes! I'm the genius! I'm supposed to be the smartest person in the world! No one should be able to match my intellectual genius! So when you popped up in Japan, solving unsolved mysteries left and right and bringing out villainy into the light, I realized I found my greatest challenger! So I decided to be your rival, to prove to you I am superior!" Riddler yelled. **"Then why stalk Midnight?"**

"Her? Ha! To be honest, I just picked someone who fitted my requirements to be the bait that would lure you out. Someone who can't combat my drones all that easily. Since her quirk only affects fauna, the old hag is practically useless even if you do save her!" Riddler crowed. At this, Midnight struggled, her eyes fixated on Riddler with hate. Batman glared at the villain as well. **"That's not an excuse to stalk and insult her, Riddler. Or should I say, Edward Ethan Nigma?"**

"You discovered my identity. I...expected no less from my rival and enemy," Riddler muttered, his voice betraying his real mood. "Though if you're so smart, try and save her!"

The lights of the room were turned on to show that surrounding Midnight were seven circular disks. Each of them projected a holo-screen with a different riddle. "Solve the riddles on the screens in under a minute to save the damsel in distress. If you go over the ring of disks, try to disarm them, or answer the riddle incorrectly, they will either shock her to death or explode. Try outthinking that, Batman!" Riddler mocked. Batman glared at the hologram before turning his attention to the riddles.

Riddle 1: 'What is the beginning of eternity/ The end of time and space?/ The beginning of every end/ The end of every race?' **"E."**

Riddle 2: 'What is always on its way here, but never arrives?' **"Tomorrow."**

Riddle 3: 'What belongs to you, but is used by others?' **"A name."**

Riddle 4: 'We're five little items of an everyday sort;/ you'll find us all in a tennis court.' **"Vowels."**

Riddle 5: 'I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness./ I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes./ I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres./ What am I?' **"The brain."**

Riddle 6: 'What do a dead man, a cruise ship and an emu have in common?' **"Nothing."**

Riddle 7: 'A nightmare for some./ For others, a savior I come./ My hand's cold and bleak./ It's the warm hearts they seek.' **"Death."**

When Batman successfully answered all the riddles, Riddler growled in rage. "No! No, no, no! It's not fair! You'll pay for this, Batman! May the Riddle Golems and Riddlerbots destroy you both!" he yelled before pressing a button and running away, canceling the hologram. Seeing that trapdoors were opening up from the floor, Batman hurried over and sliced the chains with a swipe of his claws. Midnight shot him a grateful look before ripping off the gag. "Thanks. I should have taken your warning more seriously."

**"No time for that right now," **Batman replied as the robots fully appeared. There were now four Riddle Golems and six smaller robots, presumably the Riddlerbots. Midnight nodded as she brought out a bullwhip out of nowhere. "I'll take the little guys. You take out the big ones."

With a strategy in place, the two crime-fighters went to work. Batman dodged a blow from a Riddle Golem and punched its face instead, crushing its optic. He then proceeded to electrocute it before ducking down to avoid two chainsaws. Seeing that two golems were coming for him at once, Batman waited until the last moment before leaping away, causing the golems to cut each other apart. Batman was suddenly grabbed by the last Riddle Golem from behind before being shocked. The vigilante screamed in pain before being thrown against the wall. Batman coughed and looked up, gazing at the Riddle Golem's optics as it activated its chainsaw. Acting quickly, he grabbed the gel gun from his utility belt and sprayed the optics with explosive gel, blinding it. Crawling away as fast as he could, Batman got up and pressed a detonator, blowing up the golem's head. After taking a second to catch his breath, Batman turned to Midnight to see how she was faring. The hero had already destroyed most of the Riddlerbots with her whip, wrapping the last one's head around with her weapon and ripping it off. The robot fell forward with its bottom in the air, which Midnight planted her foot on in a classic dominatrix pose. **"...Is that really necessary?" **Batman asked, gesturing to her pose. In response, Midnight nodded. "Absolutely. Now then, why don't we go ahead and capture Nigma? That bastard needs to pay for stalking, kidnapping, and insulting me."

Batman nodded before pressing the side of his cowl. **"Oracle, have you tracked down Nigma?" **he asked. "Yes sir, he's heading towards your position above you. He should be directly above you in a minute or so."

Hearing this, Batman sprayed the part of the ceiling above him with explosive gel before sticking a few explosive Batarangs and a fire bomb. Putting a finger to where his lips would be, Batman backed away before gesturing to Midnight to do the same. After a while, Alfred started the countdown with Batman using his fingers to keep Midnight in the loop. "5...4...3...2...1...Now!" the AI butler yelled. At the same time Alfred yelled 'now,' Batman detonated the gel, the bomb, and the Batarangs, causing an explosion. Riddler fell screaming through the hole, hitting the ground hard. A gold cane clattered on the ground next to him, which Riddler grabbed and used to bring himself upright. He was immediately kicked back down into the ground by Midnight, who had a pissed off look on her face. "That's for calling me an old hag!"

Riddler groaned before Batman slammed his head into the ground, knocking out the skinny man. After making sure the man was fully knocked out, Batman contacted Alfred once more. **"Bring the heroes and the police to this location," **he ordered before walking away. "Wait!"

The vigilante turned his head towards Midnight, implying that he was listening. "I...Thank you. For saving me. I should have listened to your warning earlier," she admitted. Batman stared at her for a few seconds, making her feel uncomfortable, before giving an answer. **"You don't need to thank someone for doing their job."**

Before Midnight could respond, Batman used the Bat Claw to launch himself through the hole he made and disappeared out of sight, leaving Midnight with her thoughts as she waited for backup. _"His job? Protecting others isn't his job, it's the job of heroes like me. What an odd man..."_

* * *

**Chapter 10 End.**

* * *

**Notice!**

This chapter has been inspired by JP-Ryder's third chapter from the Deku Knight. I recommend that you read it. And if you are reading this, JP-Ryder, I'm sorry for not asking permission. Apologies, everyone!

* * *

Edward Ethan Nigma looks like his _The Batman _counterpart.


	11. Ghosts of the Past

**The Dark Knight of Heroes **

Chapter 11: Ghosts of the Past

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u no __Hero_.

* * *

A day has passed ever since the arrest of Riddler. Bruce Wayne enjoyed one of his rare free days off, deciding to take a walk in the city early in the morning. The sun was shining and there weren't a lot of people, perfect for strolling. _"What should I do right now? Perhaps I should find a cafe or something to get a bite. I am a little peckish after all..." _he thought to himself. Just then, he spotted a food stall selling some crepes. _"Eh, why not."_

After buying a strawberry crepe, the billionaire went on his way, munching on his snack. But as Bruce passed an alleyway, he smelled something strange. _"Hm, that's strange. I smell something coppery in that alleyway. It smells almost like...blood," _he thought with dread. Quickly peering into the alley, Bruce was horrified to see two people, their still bodies covered in wounds. Quickly, he whipped out his phone and dialed 119. "Hello?! This is Bruce Wayne. Come quickly! There are two seemingly dead heroes in an alleyway by Shogun Drive!"

_15 minutes later:_

Bruce found himself in the police department for further questioning. Detective Tsukauchi was the one interrogating. "Now then, Mr. Wayne. We don't think you're guilty, but we have to take precautions. My quirk, Human Lie Detector, will determine the authenticity of your word," the detective said. Bruce nodded in affirmation. The detective gripped the billionaire's wrist firmly and asked a few questions, such as what was he doing and when did he saw the bodies. After Bruce answered the last question, the detective let him go. "Alright, Mr. Wayne. You have been checked and I have determined that you are not a suspect. Actually, the culprit is most likely the Hero Killer anyway, judging from the crime scene."

Bruce nodded grimly. He was aware of the villain Hero Killer Stain and his crimes of murdering heroes. As Bruce stood up to leave, he saw a young boy with a stone-cold face. For some reason, it unnerved him. "Who is that boy?" the billionaire asked. "Oh, that's Hayate Hachiro. The son of Winged Hero: Flying Falcon and Magic Hero: Disappearing Act. They were the heroes that were killed. Poor guy, he's definitely traumatized."

"...Does he have any family left?" Bruce asked. "No one would take him. It would seem that his grandparents are too old to care for him and his aunts and uncles didn't want to get involved with him. I am planning on getting him to a safe house for a while until we can find an orphanage that would take him in."

Bruce was silent as he continued to gaze at the boy. He now realized why he was so unsettled. The boy had the exact same face as he did when he saw his parents get murdered. The only difference was that he had Alfred; the boy had no one. Weighing his options, Bruce made a choice. "I'll take him in," he declared. Tsukauchi blinked in surprise at his statement. "What?"

"I'll take him in as my ward. If no one will care for him, then I will," he declared. The detective looked at with slight astonishment. "You will? For a boy you've never even met? I hope you aren't just acting out of whim, Mr. Wayne."

"I am not," Bruce assured. Tsukauchi was silent for a few minutes before nodding in agreement. "Hachiro? Can you please come here? There is someone who wants to see you."

The boy stood up mechanically and marched towards the detective. "This is Bruce Wayne. I'm sure you've heard of him," Tsukauchi said. "He's going to be your guardian for the time being."

The boy stared at Bruce, who stared right back. Icy blue eyes met cold black ones. Then Hachiro nodded. "Okay," he said simply. The detective nodded. "Alright then. Let me get the proper paperwork done. In the meantime, please take him to your place of residence."

The detective walked away, leaving the two alone. A few seconds later, Bruce called his AI. "Alfred, prepare a room. We're going to have a guest," he informed. "Master Bruce finally socializing properly. I am so proud. Very well, it shall be done so immediately."

When the AI hung up, Bruce shook his head slightly before gesturing to the boy to follow him. "Come. I'll get moving trucks for your belongings later," he said. As Hachiro silently trudged after him, Bruce began to wonder if what he was doing was the right thing to do.

_One hour later:_

Batman arrived at Wayne Manor, feeling slightly relieved. The drive to the mansion was quiet. Both Hachiro and Bruce didn't feel like talking much besides a few pleasantries, creating a rather awkward mood in the car. The billionaire and the boy both opened their car doors and walked towards the mansion. "Nice house," Hachiro commented. Bruce was a little surprised that the boy talked to him but smiled slightly. "Thank you, Hachiro."

When they reached the doors, Alfred was there waiting for them. "Welcome, Master Bruce. It's good to see that you're doing well," he said before he noticed Hachiro. "I believe that you are the guest that Master Bruce was talking about. What might be your name?"

"Hayate Hachiro," the boy said monotonously. Alfred nodded in understanding, having already gotten news about what happened. "Nice to meet you, Master Hachiro. If you would follow me, I will show you your place of residence."

The boy followed the butler upstairs with Bruce following him. "This will be your room, from now on, Master Hachiro," the AI said before opening the door to a room. The two humans walked inside a large spacious bedroom. Bruce widened his eyes slightly in surprise and recognition when he saw it. Meanwhile, Hachiro gazed around with an expression of mild interest. "Nice room."

"This was Master Bruce's room when he was but a young boy. I'm glad that you like it," said the butler. Seeing that Hachiro still had the look, Bruce addressed the boy. "Hachiro. I know that you think that your world is collapsing before your eyes. That you are alone in the dark. But you don't have to be."

"What do you know?" Hachiro retorted in a cold manner. Bruce lowered his eyes slightly before kneeling down. "Everything. My own parents died in front of me after all. Out of everyone on this Earth, I am one of the few who understands what you are going through. We can't replace your parents and I'm not exactly the most sociable person in the world. But if you need anything, just know that we're here with you."

Bruce took Hachiro's silence as acceptance of his words. "I'm going to give you some time to think about today's events. Call us if you need anything, okay?" he said. The boy turned away from him and nodded, prompting the two men to leave. As soon as Hachiro heard the door close shut and the footsteps fade away, tears dripped from his eyes. _"Father...Mother..."_

_Four__ days later:_

Hachiro's eyes twitched rapidly as he ate his dinner. It was the fourth day since his arrival at the manor, and every single night, Bruce was missing. "I know that he's a billionaire and all, and I don't really need attention to myself. But what I would like to know is where is he all the time?" he asked as he poked at his dinner. The boy was seated at a long dining table, enough to seat 20 members. It was rather awkward. Alfred, who's robotic form was with him, sighed in understanding. "I'm afraid Master Bruce is meeting with some important clients. I will have a word with him when he gets back if you wish, Master Hachiro."

Hachiro was silent as he chewed on a chopstickful of noodles. "...Thank you, Alfred," the boy replied softly. The AI smiled, feeling happy that the boy had opened up to him. "Always at your service, Master Hachiro."

In the Batcave, Alfred's face appeared on a monitor screen, splitting his attention. The AI had his attention fixed on his creator, who was searching on his computer furiously. "Master Bruce? Can I have a moment please?" the butler asked. The Caped Crusader nodded in acknowledgment, though he didn't halt. **"What is it?"**

"First, stop that infernal typing," Alfred ordered, causing Batman to sigh as he obeyed the request. **"Now then, what is it that you wish to speak to me? I'm busy."**

"I know that you are looking into the murder of Master Hachiro's parents, Master Bruce. But I think that you shouldn't have it as your first priority," the butler said. Batman adopted a questioning look at his butler's words. **"I'm doing this for Hachiro, Alfred. My parent's murderer was never brought to justice. It was frustrating and agonizing for me. But things are different for him. I can catch the murderer and bring him to justice. From now on, Hero Killer: Stain gets my full undivided attention."**

"How fortunate for the Hero Killer, because there is a young man upstairs who wants just a tiny bit of that attention. You agreed to house the boy to help him and be there for him, Master Bruce. Please do get your priorities straight, and quickly," the AI said before disappearing from the monitor. Batman let out a deep sigh as he gazed at his computer screen before shutting it down. He needed time to think and brood.

_The next night:_

Hachiro sighed as he laid on his bed, unable to sleep. He was still curious about why his current guardian was always absent. The boy was famous in his school for having a sharp knack for detective work and had a sixth sense for mysteries. Deciding to find out what was bugging his mind, Hachiro decided to sneak out of his room and explore the rest of the manor. As he crept down the corridors, he heard loud squeaking noises around the corner. Silently heading towards the noise, Hachiro saw an old grandfather clock. Trapped in the glass was a strange-looking bat, causing loud tapping noises as it flew around to free itself. "How did you get in here?" Hachiro asked with curiosity as he opened up the glass screen. When he freed the bat, however, the clock hand suddenly winded counterclockwise to 10:48. The grandfather clock swung forward, revealing an elevator with its doors opened. Hachiro stepped into the elevator, his eyes sparking with interest. The grandfather clock swung shut behind him and the elevator doors closed. The elevator descended down for a long time, enough to make Hachiro a little claustrophobic. Finally, the elevator stopped and its doors opened. Hachiro stepped out cautiously before gasping at the scene. He was on top of a balcony overlooking a long hallway filled with gadgets, machinery, and vehicles. Glancing further down the hall, Hachiro saw a large computer with the Bat Symbol on its screen. _"What the hell? This is...This looks like Batman's secret base! But why is it here? This is Bruce...Wayne's...house...!"_

Just as he connected the dots, he felt a presence behind him and turned around. He stared at the tall visage of the Batman, it's demonic red eyes staring down at him ominously. It grasped its head and took off the cowl, revealing the face underneath. **"What are you doing here?" **Bruce Wayne hissed. Hachiro gulped with nervousness. _"What did I do to earn this fate?"_

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura snarled as he glared down at the floor of his bar. He had a new mask on, but it didn't feel right to him, not ever since Batman had blown up the original. Kurogiri was behind the bar as always, cleaning a glass cup. In front of Shigaraki, a television screen was active, featuring a scarred man whose face was shadowed. "Calm yourself, Tomura. You must think this through rationally," the man said. But Tomura was still livid. "He harmed Father! The Batman dared to desecrate Father! He needs to die!"

"I know that destroying your father's remains is a good reason to kill the Batman," the man said. "I recently sent some Nomu to lead an expedition to Lake Nojiri. They discovered something in the mud, a man that stretches back to the age of the first quirks. It appears that he drowned, yet he was still showing signs of life. I added in a few quirks to him and made him a Nomu. I will send him to you so that you can use him to fight the Batman later on. In fact, why don't you meet him?"

A hulking grey man moved toward the screen when the scarred man gestured to it to move forward. He was wearing tattered clothes and his body had a rotting quality to it. Seeing Shigaraki's reaction, the All For One grinned. "Yes, I think he'll do just nicely for a test run on Batman's capabilities."

* * *

**Chapter 11 End.**

Hayate Hachiro looks like Hachiman Hikigaya from _My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU_, Season 1


	12. Robin Rising

**The Dark Knight of Heroes **

Chapter 12: Robin Rising

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u no __Hero_.

* * *

Hachiro was seated on a couch, a stunned expression on his face. Before him was Alfred and Bruce Wayne, who was out of the Batsuit. "Let me get this straight, Alfred. You let Hachiro into the Batcave?" he asked. The butler nodded. "Yes, Master Bruce."

Bruce sighed deeply. "I wish you would have told me that earlier, Alfred. Nevertheless, I understand why you did it," he said before turning his attention to Hachiro. The vigilante in disguise coughed into his fist. "So, let's talk about what you saw."

Hachiro looked at him with scrutinizing eyes. "Let me get this straight. You're the Dark Knight. The world's greatest detective. That's you," he said. Bruce nodded to confirm his suspicions. "Correct. That's the reason why you haven't seen me this whole time. I don't want your childhood to be corrupted by vengeance like mine."

"You're going after the Hero Killer," Hachiro realized before glaring at Batman. "No, that's for me. I want to be the one to give him what he deserves."

Bruce was silent for a while as he studied him with a scrutinizing gaze. _"Hayate Hachiro. Student of Aldera Junior High. High grades on all subjects, especially in foreign languages and science. Known to have a knack for detective work. A __rare breed of a prodigy in martial arts, having gained 1st Dan black belt in karate, 2nd Dan black belt in taekwondo, and 3rd degree black belt in kung fu. As well as his quirk..."_ he thought before making up his mind. "Meet me tomorrow night in the Batcave. I will talk to you more then."

Before Hachiro could protest, Batman already walked out of the room. The boy glared at his retreating figure. Seeing this, Alfred placed a comforting hand on Hachiro. "Master Hachiro, please try to understand. Master Bruce's past was...similar to you in a lot of ways. He simply does not wish for you to travel down his path," he said with a sad smile on his face. The boy nodded begrudgingly before trudging away. "Goodnight, Alfred. Thank you for tonight. It was enlightening."

When Hachiro walked out of the room, Alfred swiftly caught up to Bruce, who was already in the Batcave. Before he could voice his opinions, Bruce interrupted him. "I know what you are going to say, Alfred. However, there is no need for an apology for going behind my back," he said as he headed towards a glass case holding a suit. It was a jet black suit with a ninja theme to it, the suit he wore as he trained to be Batman. "I think I'm going to be quite busy these next few days."

Alfred saw the gleam in his eyes and groaned. "Dear lord. Not again..."

_Next night:_

Hachiro was currently standing in front of the grandfather clock and stared at the seemingly antique machine. For the past ten minutes, he tried to remember how to open the doorway. "He tells me to meet him in his cave, but doesn't tell me how to get in the cave," he grumbled. "Why don't I teach you how right now?"

Hachiro whirled around to see Bruce, dressed in gym clothes and standing behind him with a slight hint of a smile on his face. "Dial the clock hands to 10:48 counterclockwise then open the door. You don't have to worry about leaving it open because the clock hands rearrange themselves to the proper time. Quite clever, don't you think?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Hachiro nodded absentmindedly as he followed the billionaire's instruction. The two stepped into the elevator and waited. As the elevator went down, Hachiro remembered something interesting. "Why 10:48 specifically?"

At that, Bruce's face became somber. "...It's the time when my parents were killed," he replied. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Let's move on," Bruce said before the doors of the elevator opened. The two headed down to the floor of the Batcave, where Bruce motioned Hachiro to sit on a chair. The billionaire sat down on his own chair as well and stared at the boy. After half a minute, Hachiro broke the silence. "So, why did you call me out here?"

"I called you down here to make an offer," Bruce said, making Hachiro lean forward with interest. "An offer?"

"Do you know what I see in you? I see untapped potential. You are a master martial artist and a renown detective in your school. Heads up," Brice said before throwing a ball at the boy with all his strength. Hachiro caught it almost immediately as if he was plucking an apple out of a tree. At this, Bruce nodded. "Mm-hm. Good reflexes. I suppose it's because of your quirk. Or is it because of skill?"

"Both, actually. What are you getting at here anyway?" Hachiro asked impatiently. At this Bruce smiled in his mind, knowing he had the boy's full attention. "If I had it my way, I would wage my war on crime alone. So that no one can die because of me. But that would be possible for the time before quirks. In this day and age filled with superhuman beings, I need allies, Hachiro. Someone who I can trust, fight well, and has the desire to help others. In short, I want you to be my partner."

Hachiro was stunned. He may have been an amateur detective, but he had never in a million years would have expected that offer. "Me? You want me to be your partner?" he said incredulously. Bruce nodded. "I do. Of course, you can always decline-"

"I accept," Hachiro said quickly. While on the outside he looked calm, the inside was boiling with excitement and rage. _"I can do something. I can avenge Mom and Dad! Finally, and a chance to do something!"_

"There are a few conditions," Bruce said, drawing back Hachiro's attention to him. "You must always keep your identity a secret unless you have no choice. You must not kill or use guns because that makes you like them. And finally...you must not fight for revenge."

Hachiro frowned at the last requirement but nodded. "Good. Now then, change into these and follow me. Training begins now," Bruce said as he tossed Hachiro some gym clothes and heading presumably to the training area. Hachiro smirked slightly as he followed Bruce. Tonight was going to be productive.

_2 weeks later:_

Hachiro faced Bruce, his eyes focused and his body coiled to strike. During the last two weeks, Bruce hammered into him bojutsu, shuriken-throwing, and other skills needed to be the protege of Batman. He was currently in the middle of his bojutsu training with Alfred acting as judge. Spinning his staff, Hachiro rushed at Bruce and swung it at him. The man blocked it and did a slashing motion with his staff like a sword, causing Hachiman to block it once more. The two continued to trade blows, Bruce utilizing his greater strength while Hachiro taking advantage of his superior speed. But in the end, Bruce swept his staff under Hachiro's feet and knocked him down before planting the end of his staff under the boy's chin. "45-0," Alfred said, making Hachiro groan. "Ugh. When am I ever going to surpass you?"

As Hachiro stood up, Alfred handed the two bottles of water. "You are doing very well, Master Hachiro," the butler reassured, which Bruce decided to back up. "He's right. You're improving faster than I thought."

Hachiro had a small smirk on his face when he heard that before taking a gulp of water. Putting the bottle aside, he got back into a stance. "Round five?" he asked. Bruce put aside his own bottle and readied his staff, a rare smirk on his face. "Ready when you are."

_A few days later:_

Hachiro walked to toward the Batcave at a rapid pace, wanting to have another go at training. The boy had felt a lot calmer and more focused since the death of his parents, going back to the usual emotional range of his daily life. Dialing back the clock, he went down to the Batcave and stepped out of the elevator. "Mr. Wayne, are you-" Hachiro started to say as he walked down to ground level, only stare in confusion when he saw Bruce in his suit. "What's going on here?"

**"I'm going to Hosu,"** the vigilante replied as he adjusted his gauntlets. Hachiro blinked at the seemingly random location to go on patrol. "Hosu? Why Hosu?"

**"...I managed to predict where the Hero Killer would go next. He's at Hosu," **Batman said as he walked towards the Batwing. Hachiro had wide eyes of pure shock for a few seconds before running up to Batman and standing in his way. "Take me with you. I want to take down Stain myself."

**"No. You aren't ready yet," **Batman countered, making Hachiro glare at him. "I am ready."

**"You are letting vengeance dictate your heart. That's more than enough reason as to why you can't go. Above all, you must fight for justice, not vengeance. The right thing first, what you want second. ****Not to mention you have not gotten to the experience part of your training yet,"** the vigilante said, making Hachiro look at the ground with clenched fists. Batman strode past him and headed into the cockpit of the Batwing. **"Stay with Alfred. That is an order."**

Batman turned on the Batwing and hovered above the Batmobile. Connecting the two together, Batman flew off down a tunnel to his lake entrance, ready to go to Hosu. Meanwhile, Hachiro had lost his angry look and adopted a blank look. Alfred cautiously stepped towards the boy. "Master Hachiro? Are you...alright?" he asked making Hachiro snap out of it. The boy marched towards the Flying Fox, grabbing a cloth to hide his face and his bo staff. "I'm going. I'm going to prove Batman wrong, that I'm not driven by vengeance anymore. I want to stop Stain."

Alfred sighed before grabbing Hachiro's arm. "In that case, Master Hachiro, please follow me," he said. The boy frowned but complied, following Alfred to a set of capsules. When the butler opened one, he revealed a suit on an armor stand. It was red, black, and green, with a black cape with a yellow underside and a green bird-like cowl with red lenses. Hachiro stared at it as Alfred introduced it to the boy. "This is the suit Master Bruce had been making for you. He made it very much like his own suit, though of course it's far lighter and looks drastically different. He wants you...to be the Robin."

Hachiro stared at the suit, its eerie red lenses attracting his gaze. "...Let's do this."

* * *

At that exact same moment, Batman was discussing with Alfred about Hachiro's decision. **"Is he going?" **Batman asked. "Yes, sir. Just as you predicted."

Batman had a grim smile under his mask. **"Good. This shall be my test to see how strong his morality is and how well he does on the field. This test will solidify my trust in him...or to see if he'll be a washout."**

* * *

**Chapter 12 End.**


	13. Battle for Hosu: Batman

**The Dark Knight of Heroes **

Chapter 13: Battle for Hosu: Batman

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u no __Hero_.

* * *

Batman flew around the city, trying to spot any trouble and keeping his eyes out for the Hero Killer. **"It's calm tonight...too calm,"** Batman realized. Not even a minute had passed before the ground area below him exploded into flames. **"This is not the Hero Killer's doing...What's going on here?"**

Find a spot to land a few blocks away, Batman got off the Batwing and had it detach from the Batmobile. Sending the jet away, Batman climbed into the Batmobile and revved its engines. **"Oracle, my favorite tunes if you would," **he requested. "Already on it, sir."

As Batman shot towards the commotion, siren noises rang from the armored car to warn the fleeing pedestrians. If the noise didn't convince the civilians to get out of the way, the armored car's appearance certainly did. When Batman turned around the corner, he saw that a flying Nomu with a gas mask instead of a mouth, a black Nomu similar to the one he fought but with only a lower human jaw and a brain, and a hulking grey man with decayed skin were fighting a few heroes. The black Nomu was about to throw a pickup truck at a sidekick of Endeavor, the Fly. **"You want to play, Shigaraki? It's on,"** Batman muttered as he shot forward with great speed. Just before the pickup truck coukd hit the Fly, the Batmobile flew into the air and rammed the vehicle out of the way, resulting it exploding elsewhere. Ignoring the heroes' screams of surprise and shock, he activated 'battle mode', which incited even more yells of surprise. Twin mounted machine guns on the front, another pair on the sides, and a cannon on top with additional twin machine guns next to the barrel; all of the weapons pointed at the Nomu and the grey man. **"Say nighty-night."**

Aiming the machine guns at the Nomu, Batman opened fire. Bolts of energy slammed into the three Nomu, making them wail in pain and anger. Immediately, the black Nomu and the grey man charged at the Batmobile. **"Alright, I got their attention. Oracle! Scan for the nearest adbandoned place so that I can fight properly! Preferably using a route with little to no people on it," **Batman ordered. "Way ahead of you, sir. Take a left, turn right to the fourth exit, then turn straight after skipping two gaps. A conveniently abandoned parking lot is there, large enough to fit all of you in and still give you room to fight."

Batman revved his engines and followed Alfred's instructions. The black Nomu and the grey man chased the car as it blasted down the streets and a few wide alleyways, occasionally being shit at to keep their interest going. Finally, the Batmobile arrived at its destination and stopped at the second half of the parking lot. Behind him, the two monster crashed through the fence and halted, snarling at the car. Batman activated 'battle mode' once more, raising the tension. **"Grundy...angry..."** the grey man said. Beside him, the black Nomu roared. Analyzing tye situation, Batman decided to hop out of the Batmobile to fight it out two to one. **"Alfred, take control of the Batmobile. Use it to destroy the Nomu. I'll take care of...Solomon Grundy."**

"As you wish, sir," the AI replied. Sensing that the fight was ready to begin, Grundy roared before charging toward Batman. The vigilante shot his Bat Claw at a streetlight and zipped away as Grundy's fists crushed the ground he was standing on. Turning around, Batman hurled two Batarangs at at the monster, which exploded. As Grundy roared, Batman charged forward and shocked Grundy's heart with his shock gloves, only to realize that it had no affect on him. Grundy snarled angrily before his veins were alit with bluish light and his fists crackled with electricity. _"Ch__arge Absorption. Not good."_

Batman dodged each blow before landing a few punches of his own. However, it proved futile as Grundy managed to smack him into the base of a streetlight. The concrete base of the streetlight cracked as Batman landed against it hard. Stars exploded across the vigilante's vision as Grundy cam closer and closer, his body no longer sparking now that he spent up the electricity he stored. A sudden flash of light and the sound of an explosion distracted Grundy, who glanced at the noise and light. The black Nomu crashed to its knees, its body filled with multiple burn holes and lacking a head. As the bioweapon fell flat on the ground, Batman struck without warning. Socking Grundy on the jaw and wiggling out of his grip, Batman hoisted himself up with the Bat Claw. The monster roared in rage before choking as a noose wrappped around his neck. Grundy gagged as the noose tightened and felt himself being hoisted into the air. **"Oracle! Shoot it!"** Batman ordered. The cannon of the Batmobile swiveled around and shot Grundy thrice through the heart. Grundy twitchd a few times before stopping. Batman dropped to the ground, gasping for breath from holding up Grundy. **"It's over...Oracle, give me a report of H****osu."**

"Yes sir. There were three Nomu and a...Solomon Grundy in total. One Nomu was killed by the retired hero and former teacher of All Might, Gran Torino. The fire was put out and the last Nomu was killed by...Hero Killer: Stain. Interestingly enough, Stain was taken down by four individuals: Tenya Iida, Shouto Todoroki, Izuku Midorya, and your protege Robin. Stain actually woke up from unconsciousness to save Midorya when he was in the process of being kidnapped by the flying Nomu,"Alfred reported. Batman smiled slightly under his mask. **"Not surprised that Stai****n saved Midorya. As for Robin, I want hear the full story...Where is he?"**

"In the Flying Fox, sir. I already picked him up," Alfred replied.** "Good. Tell him I'll arrive there in a minute and a report of what happened."**

Summoning the Batwing, Batman climbed in and attarched it to the Batmobile. After sending a signal to the police to let them know where the bodies were, he flew off, had he stayed for a few more minutes, he would have noticed Grundy opening his eyes and walking away with a grunt. When the police arrived, they found only one Nomu slowly regenerating.

* * *

**Chapter 13 End.**

Solomon Grundy looks like his _Arkham Origins _counterpart.

**_Solomon Grundy's statistics:_**

**Name:** Solomon Grundy

**Real Name:** ???

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** ???

**Eye Color: **Bone white

**Age:** 100

**Birthdate: **???

**Likes:** ???

**Dislikes: **???

**Quirks:**

_Immortality:_ Grundy is immortal. That being said, his body does decay, so his flesh will rot away while his spirit haunts his skeletal frame.

_Body Preservation:_ Given to Grundy by the All For One so that Grundy's immortal body won't rot away to a skeleton. Rather, it would remain the same unless it's ripped apart.

_Super Regeneration:_ Given to Grundy by the All For One to make sure he does not truly die by mutilation or other bodily injuries. The last quirk that completes Grundy's immortality.

_Strength Boost:_ Given to Grundy by the All For One to boost his already-high physical strength. It does not boost his power to All Might level, however.

_Charge Absorption:_ Given to Grundy by the All For One. He can absorb electricity and transfer it back out. He can even use electricity to heal himself a bit faster until it runs out.

**Strengths:**

Physically strong

Is literate to a tiny degree

**Weakness/Flaws: **

Very stupid, more brains than brawn

Mental state little more than an animal

Prone to berserk rage

Ironically, electricity can be painful for him


	14. Battle for Hosu: Robin

**The**** Dark Knight of Heroes**

Chapter 14: Battle for Hosu: Robin

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u n__o __Hero_.

* * *

_20 minutes earlier:_

Robin was sitting on the cockpit of the Flying Fox as he waited for the vehicle to arrive at Hosu. **"Alfred, are we at Hosu yet?" **the young vigilante asked, tapping his foot impatiently. The AI butler chuckled slightly at that. "Patience, Robin. We'll arrive soon. Also, on the field, please call me Oracle."

**"Alright, Al-Oracle,"** Robin corrected himself. Just then, an alert appeared on his phone, which was hooked onto the dashboard. **"Looks like someone is requesting help for a pro-hero. Judging from the location, it appears to be an alleyway...an alleyway? Oracle, drop me off at that point!"**

Robin got off his seat and clambered toward the back, where the door opened. "Alright, Robin. On the count of three, please jump off and glide to the ground. No need to activate your jet boots just spread the cape," Alfred instructed. Robin nodded before getting prepared to jump. "1...2...3! Jump!"

Robin launched himself out of the Flying Fox, hurtling toward the ground. _"Holy crap, I'm actually doing this. Alright, Hachiro, time your glide. Wait for it...Wait for it...Now!" _Robin thought to himself before unfurling his cape. The length of cloth stiffened and he glided silently downward in a spiral. Landing on the roof, he allowed the cape to relax back into a cape. **"Alright, I landed. Now then, the signal should be...right in front of me..."**

Robin peeked down and saw a kid with green hair in a combat stance that he recognized as Izuku Midorya, a bleeding boy in white armor that was lying on the ground that he recognized as Tenya Iida, the hero Native who was sitting up on the wall with a bleeding arm, and Stain. Great rage consumed Robin but he managed to resist its pull. _"Justice, not vengeance. Okay, I got this,"_ Robin thought as he cleared his mind. While Midorya and Stain fought and Iida was too focused on watching, Robin managed to knock Native out with a knockout dart and hoisted him out with the Batclaw. Tending to his wounds, he was about to get Iida when he realized that Midorya was struggling to move after Stain licked some of his blood from a blade and that Stain was getting closer and closer to Iida. _"Showtime."_

* * *

Midorya felt his blood freeze when Stain cut him. At that moment, he couldn't move a muscle. "Why? Why can't I move? Is it because he licked my blood?" he thought to himself before watching as Stain walked past him. "People who're all talk are a dime a dozen, but you are different. For that I'll spare you...but only you."

Midorya watched in horror as Stain rested the tip of his sword against Iida's neck. "Stop it," he muttered as Stain raised his sword above Iida, intending on stabbing him to death. "Stop it!"

Just then, a Batarang was hurled over Stain's head, which promptly exploded. At the same time, a stream of fire was sent toward the villain, which masked the explosion to all but Stain. The two attacks forced Stain to retreat swiftly. "Everyone is getting in my way. It's one after the other tonight!" Stain complained as Todoroki stepped into the scene, holding up his phone as he did so. "Midorya, you really need to give me more information about stuff like these. I was almost late."

"Heh! I see that two more idiots are planning on getting in my way!" Stain snarled, a deadly smirk adorning his face. The students were confused at his statement. Seeing their bewildered expressions, Stain decided to call the third person out. "Come out from the rooftop! I know you are there!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then a dark shape with blazing red eyes glided down to the alleyway. When the figure stood up, almost everyone was unnerved by the sight. He wore red and green armor and a hooded black cape. Underneath the red eyes shadowed by the hood was the end of a metallic green beak. **"You saw me throw the explosive. Impressive...for a murderer," **Robin acknowledged reluctantly. The students shivered at the dark metallic tone of the voice while Statin just glared at the vigilante. "So, who are you, fourth interferer?"

**"I am Robin, the protege of Batman. The souls of the innocents that you killed are crying for vengeance, Chizome Akaguro. For the sake of your victims and for the sake of my deceased parents, I will stop you tonight,"** Robin said as he pulled out a cylinder capped with what looked like the ends of cattle prods. An instant later, the device extended into a staff. Stain just snorted in annoyance. "Really? A lie? If you really were telling the truth, you would act like a real hero like Batman, like saving my fallen victims."

**"I could only get Native out of here. I didn't have time to get Iida out without trying to defend him. Putting you down is the only way to get him to safety at this point,"** Robin countered. All the students, who were still surprised by Robin's status, were even more shocked that he knew Iida's name. "H-How do you know Iida's name?"

**"Sports Festival. Now then, let's get back to business already,"** Robin snapped as he pointed his staff at Stain. The Hero Killer had a wide grin on his face as he stared at Robin. "Excellent! To think I encountered so many people who are worthy of being heroes tonight! Truly magnificent! Unfortunately...you all need to be stopped."

**"Todoroki, I am going to retrieve Midorya. Can you stall Stain for a bit?" **Robin asked. When Todoroki nodded, the ends of Robin's staff crackled and sparked with electricity. **"Alright. Let's regroup. Don't let Stain lick your blood, he can paralyze you."**

Dashing forward, Robin jabbed with his electro-staff, which Stain countered with his sword. Retracting one end to make a staff-sword, he parried away the blade and dashed past Stain to retrieve Midorya. Before the villain could chuck a knife at the vigilante, he was forced to dodge a stream of fire from Todoroki. "You won't hurt anyone else, Hero Killer. I won't let you," he declared. Just then, Robin shouted,** "Move your head to the left!"**

Todoroki did as he was instructed just in time to dodge a knife being thrown at him. "You have such good friends, Ingenium! It's a shame you don't deserve any of them!" Stain roared as he sliced at the student, only for Todoroki to send a wave of ice at the villain. As Stain was forced to retreat, Robin dropped down next to Todoroki and gently set down Midorya.** "I'm going to tend to Iida's wound real quick before he bleeds out, can you deal with Stain for a few moments on your own?"**

When Todoroki gave the affirmative, Robin went to work. Cutting away at the armor platings, he immediately began washing and dressing the wound with his first aid kit. Iida had a look of absolute frustration as he glared at the distance. "Why...Why are you all doing this...? I inherited my brother's name! I have to-That man, he...!" Iida cried out with an enraged face. "You inherited his name? That's funny."

Todoroki created a mountain of ice spikes as soon as he spoke to drive away Stain. "I don't recall Ingenium making that kind of face. Your family's having it rough too, huh?" he continued. Robin decided to speak his own opinions as well. **"I know how you feel, Iida. My own parents were killed by Stain after all. But there was something that Batman said when he started training me. Justice, not vengeance. You can't fight criminals with vengeance alone."**

"What about you? Isn't that why you are doing this? Because you feel vengeful?!" Iida retorted.** "Everyday. You need to find your center, Iida."**

Just then, a grunt of pain from Todoroki made him turn around. **"Todoroki!"** Robin yelled when he saw that two knives had impacted his left arm. _Stupid! I spent too much time talking!"_

Stain grinned leaped over Todoroki's head toward Robin and Iida. The vigilante stood over Iida protectively, spinning his electro-staff. But before the impact was made, Midorya suddenly interfered and grabbed Stain. Crushing Stain's face to the wall, the student dragged him along with momentum. "Midorya!" Todoroki yelled, causing Midorya to respond. "I don't know how, but I can somehow move again!"

Stain finally acted and elbowed Midorya away. The villain landed gracefully in his toes while Robin shot the Bat Claw and hooked Midorya back to his allies. "Thanks...Robin," Midorya said as he clambered back up. As the trio faced Stain with huffing breaths, Midorya realized something. "Hey, earlier, I was the last to get paralyzed but the first to be free. Isn't that strange?"

Robin nodded, not keeping his eyes off of Stain. He had already connected the dots. **"Logically speaking, there are only three ways this is possible,"** he said before Midorya finished his train of thought. "Either it depends on the number of victims he paralyzed, the amount of blood he ingested...or his victims' blood type!"

Stain grinned, impressed at the reasoning the two teenagers. "Blood type...is correct!" he confirmed. Even though they now knew what quirk Stain had, it didn't make the trio feel any better. **"The knowledge of his quirk doesn't put us any closer to victory though. And buying you two enough time to escape will be even harder now that he's probably getting even more desperate."**

"Hey, your life matters too," Todoroki reminded. Midorya glared at Stain as he went to a fighting pose. "Then let's go with this. Robin, you and I distract him. Todoroki, you've lost too much blood so act as our support."

**"A touch-and-go strategy. A bad strategy. Unfortunately, it's also our best strategy,"** Robin sighed as he brought out a few Batarangs and fully extended his staff. Beside him, Todoroki prepared to use his dual elements. "Alright. The three of us will protect Iida."

Iida watched as his rescuers attacked Stain. _"Save him first," _Stain's voice echoed in his mind as Todoroki sent a stream of ice at Stain, who leaped aside into the range of Robin's electro-staff. The villain and vigilante clashed weapons furiously before Midorya took over, jumping and lashing out at the villain. Unfortunately, this got both of them cut by Stain, Robin getting stabbed between the chinks of his armor plates while Midorya getting his leg cut. After the two became paralyzed, Stain turned his attention to Todoroki. Iida continued to watch the battle with words ringing in his mind.

_"I came to protect you."_

_"The three of us will protect Iida."_

_**"Justice, not vengeance."**_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"Stop...please...I already...!" Iida whimpered with a crackling voice. As Stain bore down on Todoroki and shattered his icy defense, the student yelled out fo Iida. "If you want us to stop, then stand up! Strive to become the man you've set your eyes on!"

Forced to focus back on his fight, Todoroki sent a wave of ice at Stain. The ice detonated into flames, nearly catching the villain. "Fire within ice? Not bad...but then again..." Stain hissed before launching himself at Todoroki so fast, his blade was approaching the student's torso in a literal blink of an eye. "You are too dependent on your quirk!"

"You damn monster!" Todoroki yelled. But before his chest could get eviscerated, a leg armored in white and trailing streams of bluish flames shatters the sword in one swift kick. "Recipro Burst!"

The leg had belonged to Iida, who found that Stain's hold over him was broken. "Iida!" Midorya cried with relief. Next to the class president, Todoroki smiled slightly. "The bastard's quirk isn't as OP as it seems."

Lowering his head, Iida began to speak. "For getting all of you involved in something that had nothing to do with you, I apologize," he began before Robin muttered,** "He has something to do with me."**

"And that is why I cannot let you all spill your blood for me any longer," Iida said, ignoring Robin's comment. However, Stain was not moved. On the contrary, he was livid with rage. "Trying to make me think you have a change of heart, are we? Bullshit! Human hearts can't change so easily! You are a fake hero who prioritized his vengeance before saving someone! A cancer of society that must be eradicated! And the one who's going to correct that is me."

"That is something a fundamentalist and anarchist would say. Iida, pay that sick demon no heed," Todoroki advised. However, Iida shook his head while clenching his fist. "He's right. I am not qualified to be a hero, not even to be a vigilante. But despite that, I can't die here. For if I do, Ingenium dies with me."

"Then Hell has a special place for you tonight!" Stain roared before dashing at the duo madly. Todoroki managed to keep him at bay with a stream of fire, though he knew it wouldn't be long until the villain found his way past him. Meanwhile, Iida attempted to use his Recipro Burst again, only to find that his radiator was broken. Turning to his friend, he yelled, "Todoroki! Can you regulate temperature?"

"I don't have full control over my left side yet, why?" Todoroki yelled back. "Freeze my legs, but don't cover the exhaust pipes!"

A sudden clang of metal instantly forced their attention to the front. Stain had thrown a knife at the two students, only for a Batarang to knock it out of its flight path. Stain also turned around, a look of desperation and loathing on his face when he saw that Robin was moving. The man yelled in primal frustration before being forced to block an incoming strike from Robin. The two whirled and clashed their weapons, Stain using his far superior speed to launch attacks while Robin used his quirk and reflexes to block incoming strikes. The two were stuck in their own little world, their movements blurring faster and faster until Robin managed to shatter Stain's sword. The Hero Killer's eyes widened in surprise before he was launched into the air by a hard jab to the stomach, made doubly painful due to the electricity. Seeing that Midorya and Iida were heading toward Stain to finish him off, Robin backed away and watched as Midorya punched the villain's face while Iida kicked him in the ribs. However, Stain wasn't quite done and slashed a knife over Iida's head. In response, Robin and Todoroki prepared to use their projectile attacks while Iida followed through with his previous attack. "We will defeat you, but this time with me as the hero and you as the villain!" Iida roared as his other leg slammed into Stain's other side. The villain's scream of pain was drowned out by an explosion from a fire bomb and a stream of fire from Todoroki. Using Detective Vision to see that Stain was truly unconscious, Robin used the moment to zip back up to the roof and get the still-asleep Native back to the ground. Seeing that everyone was safe, Robin saw no more reason to stay and signaled to the students. **"Hey! Take care of Native. Don't worry, he's just asleep. I have to go now before the heroes come. This is goodbye for now."**

"Yeah...Thanks for your help. Make sure to thank Batman for helping us back at the USJ," Toddoroki said. Robin nodded affirmatively and launched himself into the sky with the Bat Claw, flying away with the use of his cape. **"Oracle, mission accomplished. Can you pick me up?"**

"Yes Robin, simply keep flying straight across five buildings and you'll fly directly into the entrance of the Flying Fox. Batman is almost finished with his task as well." Alfred informed him, making the young vigilante sweat in slight nervousness. _"I am so dead."_

_Present time:_

**"...And that is what happened,"** Robin said as he stood in front Batman. The Dark Knight stood over his protege with a threatening aura. Then he said something Robin never expected him to say. **"I am proud of you, Robin. To be honest, the whole thing was to test if you have a resolve and morality to be my protege. I will also finish making the final touches to your suit so that there would be fewer places to be stabbed at. You did well tonight, but don't think that you can leave without my knowledge next time. Because you can't."**

Robin nodded in agreement before Batman put on a stern aura. **"However! There were a lot of things that you could've done better. You could have tried immobilizing Stain first or distract him. And even with your quirk, engaging him directly in hand to hand combat with your level of experience was unwise. That is something only foolhardy people like All Might and his successor would do, which is a good way to get killed. And then..."** Batman continues as he lectured. Robin turned on the video function of his camera lenses and sighed. _"This is going to go on for a while."_

* * *

During Robin's lecture, a crime was being committed back at Mustafu. "All right, lady, hand over your purse and no one gets hurt," said a thug with bat wings. Beside him was his partner in crime, a man with a falcon face who was holding a gun at a frightened woman's head. He smirked as he watched her tremble before making a suggestion. "Hey, why don't we have some fun with her? It's not as if a hero will find us here."

The woman sobbed with fright as the first thug groped her. "Heh, she has a pretty big rack! Nice, I do feel like having a quickie right now!" he said with a grin. The two thugs were about to forcibly strip the woman before they felt a presence behind them. "Huh? Who's...there..."

The two villains nearly wet their pants when they saw a bat-shaped figure. "Oh my god. It's him! Th-The Batman!" the falcon-headed thug whispered hoarsely. "Oh, I'm not him...but that doesn't mean you shouldn't worry about your lives."

The thugs didn't even have time to register the feminine voice before they were given the worst beating of their lives.

* * *

**Chapter 14 End.**

**_Robin's statistics:_**

**Name:** Hachiro Hayate

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Japanese

**Eye Color: **Black

**Age:** 15

**Birthday: **June 8

**Likes:** Books, observing on people, solving mysteries

**Dislikes: **Villains

**Quir****k:** One Second Vision

_Strengths:_

Allows him to see future events one second early

_Weaknesses:_

Every minute of use costs a minute of rest (for example, using it for five minutes straights requires five minutes of cooldown afterwards)

**Weapon(s):**

_Robin Suit:_

Fire-resistant and pierce-proof memory cloth cape and hood laced with synthetic spider-silk fabric (cape can both detach and retract into the suit; patterned after Red Robin's glider cape from the New 52 but colored yellow instead of red on the inside and completely black on the outside; hood is yellow on the inside and black on the outside)

Bladed gauntlets (forearm armor plating colored emerald-green with the blades positioned on the ulnar side of the forearms)

Boots that shoots compressed air to help him fly with his cape (emerald-green colored leg armor plating)

300,000-volt electrode network with Adamantate acting as insulating system

Built-in gas filter

Detective Vision

Facial recognition

Binocular vision

Built-in shock gloves

Built-in com-link

Night vision

Infrared vision

Camera lenses

UV vision

Alfred AI that acts like Jarvis from _Ironman_

Retractable Adamantite claws

Voice modulator (Soundwave's voice from the game _Transformers:__ Revenge of the Fallen_)

Built-in lie detector

Built-in rebreather

Whole suit is powered by a cluster of micro-Arc Reactors near the chest

Emerald-green bird-like cowl with scarlet lenses (Shaped like a crestless Mini-Strafe's head from _Transformers: The Last Knight_ with round goggle-like lenses that faces forward instead of eyes. The face is hinged and the lenses glows red whenever Hachiro uses his quirk)

The armor itself is based on the Robin Suit from _Arkham Origins_ with Adamantite armor plates, artificial spider-silk fabric, and the modifications mentioned above in the parentheses; also has a black _Arkham Knight_ Red Hood symbol on the chest instead of the 'R' emblem

_Utility Belt; **Arkaham Knight** version__:_

Bat Claw

Emergency gas mask

Anesthetic gas bombs

Smoke bombs

Tracking devices

Emergency rebreather

Lock pick set

Bat rope

Line launcher

EMP grenade

EMPED

Handcuffs

Bolas

Disruptor

Sonar devices

Memory-wiping drug syringes and darts (1 h/mL)

Trigger antidote syringes and darts

Syringes for taking liquid samples

Chemistry set

Drones and controller

Small voice recorders

Cryptographic Sequencer

Spare com-links

Forensic scanner

Survival kit

Knockout darts

Portable trap kit

First aid kit

Explosive gel

Remotes for vehicles and suit transporters

Fire bombs

Stun grenades

Freeze grenades

Flash-bang grenades

Batarangs

-plain

-explosive

-shock

-heated

_Vehicles_

Birdcycle (Resembles Yusei's Duel Runner from _Yugioh! 5Ds _but colored scarlet and emerald-green with the guns of the Batpod built in; made out of Adamantite, shoots energy blasts ranging from stun to kill instead of bullets, is powered by Arc Reactors, and has stealth tech)

**Hachiro Hayate Duplicate:**

Takes care of everyday business for Hachiro if Robin is busy

Has Hachiro's civilian memories

Artificial skin, blood, and organs with Adamantite endoskeleton

Healing factor (human speed)

Powered by internal Arc Reactor

Several types based on age

**Natural/Non-powered abilities:**

Immense pain tolerance

Immense stamina and durability

Ambidextrous

Quadrilingual (Korean, English, Japanese, Sign language)

Expert martial artist (Taekwondo, Karate, Kung Fu)

Above-average reflexes even without his quirk

High agility

Master acrobat

Police-level detective skills

Master gymnast

Stealth

Intimidation

Immense senses

Marksmanship

Lip-reading

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

No Exploitable Physical Weakness

Can be slightly hotheaded at times

Still rather young

Sarcasm


	15. Joke’s On You

**The**** Dark Kni****ght of Heroes**

Chapter 15: Joke's On You

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u n__o __Hero_.

* * *

Five days after the incident of Hosu, Bruce and Hachiro were eating breakfast as they discussed the recent news. "Have you seen the video? About Stain before he was arrested?" Hachiro asked, which Bruce acknowledged with a nod. "I have. It's a shame really. He could have done so much more, but now he's the figurehead for the villains."

"...Do you think the rumors are true? About him being part of the League of Villains?" Hachiro asked once again, which made Bruce silently look at him. "...What do you think?"

"I think he wasn't part of the League...though that doesn't change who he is," Hachiro replied bitterly. Bruce nodded before changing the subject. "Speaking of rumors, there's a new bat flapping around at night."

"What do you mean?" Hachiro asked as he narrowed his eyes. He was given a newspaper which made him raise his eyebrows. "Newspapers? Really?"

Turning to the second page, he saw an article that said that Batman had apprehended various villains in the city. "That's not right," Hachiro said as he looked at his legal guardian. "We were in Hosu at this time."

"Exactly. Take a guess as to why this article is here," Bruce said as he rested his head on his locked fingers. Hachiro hummed in thought. "Either it's a fake...or it's an imposter."

"Correct. It's an imposter. Whether or not this one is truly out to help or just a loose cannon remains to be seen," Bruce replied. Hachiro tapped the table as he stared at the newspaper hard. "We'll need to find out who this person is first. Only then can we find out more..."

"I already know who she is," Bruce said as he sipped his tea, making Hachiro look at him incredulously. "You know who she is? And her gender?"

"The imposter actually popped up around the same time as you. Her name is-" Bruce said before being cut off by an alarm bell from his phone. "Looks like it's to me for you to go to school and me to work. I'll tell you more at a later date. Alfred?"

"Right away sir. Come, Master Hachiro, let us hurry," the AI said as he escorted Hachiro to the door. "Can we not use the limo this time? These last few days, people kept staring at me."

After the two walked out of the door, Bruce Wayne got up as well. _"Ugh. Work. I know I'm not fighting for personal pleasure, but meetings are even more tedious than fighting crime."_

_4 hours later:_

_"I give out one excellent idea and these people keep arguing on and on and on," _Bruce groaned. It's still morning and already, his day was being hectic. Two of his administrators were arguing over the best way to maximize profit. When Bruce gave a reasonably good base to start with, the others began to argue about what direction the idea should go. After a few more minutes of listening to their bickering, Bruce had enough. "Alright, that's enough! Quit arguing amongst yourselves and act like civilized humans. We will go in a circle and explain, with evidence, how each of our-"

Bruce was interrupted when a sudden explosion was heard outside the building. Bruce immediately ran out of the room to the nearest window outside the room. When he looked outside, his eyes hardened in pure fury. He wasn't the only one at the windows, however. Crowds of people gaped in horror as three buildings exploded, killing the inhabitants and sending debris raining down on the civilians. Unable to stand watching it anymore, Bruce marched towards the nearest elevator and slammed the button for the first floor. _"Who did this? Who did this and why?!" _Bruce yelled inside his head. When the elevator door opened, he ran out of Wayne Enterprises and immediately began to dig out a few civilians that were trapped. As he frantically looked for more survivors, a TV set for featuring ads that was miraculously working began to glitch. In fact, this was happening to all functioning electronic devices with a screen across the city. When the screens finally focused, all they read were three words: 'HA HA HA!' A voice, filled with malicious joy and madness, rang from the screens. "Hello, good citizens of Japan! I do hope you enjoyed this little present from me! I know that all of you must be very confused as to why the world is burning before your eyes, so let me tell you why! You can say that this is an opening act from me, a preview to the grand show. You all must be very bored and feeling dull from the boring antics of that silly League of Villains. PBBBBTTT!!! They have no class! So don't worry, boys and girls! Everything will come at the moment they are due! And as for who I am, my name is...Whoa, whoa, whoa! What am I thinking?! So sorry, folks. I almost spoiled the surprise! For the time being, sit down, eat some popcorn, have a good time! Because when I officially come up to the stage...you'll never experience such joys again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

When the transmission ended, the electronics went back to normal, though it left hundreds of people very distressed and panicked. Even the heroes didn't know what to do. But out of all the people in the city, no one was more furious than Bruce. _"When I find who did this, he or she is going to pay!"_

_Afternoon:_

"This is Daikaku Miyagi reporting live this afternoon. Earlier this morning, two office buildings from the companies Canon and Hitachi were blown up by what the police determined to be large quantities of explosives before a strange and ominous message was sent to all screen devices across the city. While the body count is still not complete, over 40 employees were found dead and at least 20 pedestrians were found to be injured by the debris during the first 8 minutes of the search. So far, there have been no survivors found from the explosion. While the police have not divulged the entire report, it was mentioned that there was a strange evidence of all the late employees wearing hats and that five of the 40 deceased had nightmarish grins on their faces. Police and heroes remain baffled and outright terrified by the mysterious meaning and reason for this horrific amd outrageous event. To the family members of the victims, I sincerely hope that you will recover and see your deceased loved ones one last time. We will now go on a short five-minute break," said the newscaster before Bruce turned off his phone and began to think furiously. "_Hats. The victims were shown to be wearing hats. But why hats? And that can't be the reason behind the grins either since not all of the deceased had those facial expressions. But this does not make sense. Whoever staged this is a very crafty person and a dangerous one at that."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 15.**


	16. The Batgirl

**The**** Dark Kni****ght of Heroes**

Chapter 16: The Batgirl

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u n__o __Hero_.

* * *

_Night:_

**"Aren't we looking for the guy who blew up the buildings?"** Robin asked. Both he and Batman were on patrol together ever since Batman decided that Robin was ready. **"Yes, but for now, that is Oracle's job. There is nothing we can do physically, this requires computer working. And I can't do that and protect Japan at the same**** time. We don't even know where this guy can be because everyone that went to the bu****ildings were regular employees. And yes, I checked the camera footage of the building entrance that my Bat Drones captured as well****. And before you ask, I've charged Oracle with checking the voice, though there is no match yet. The biggest lead we have is that all the victims had evidence of wearing hats before the explosion. Therefore, all we can do is patrol and search thoroughly through the web and the criminal underworld."**

Robin sighed but nodded, understanding the situation. The duo flew across the buildings, sticking to the shadows to provide more cover before they saw a van being chased by the police and a few heroes. Seeing as the heroes and police were handling it, Batman was about to ignore it until something caught his eye. A dark bat-like shadow was chasing the car chase through the rooftops, a shadow that looked like a female. **"Robin. We're going after that van,"** Batman said, much to Robin's confusion. **"Why?"**

When Batman pointed at the feminine figure with short blue hair, Robin realized what he meant. **"Oh, so we're going to confront her,"** he said. Batman didn't say anything as he flew after the girl with Robin following close behind. The two kept tracking the girl down silently until they saw her stop and adjust what looked lik a grapple gun strapped to her arm to continue following the van, which had turned at an intersection. Sneaking up behind her, Batman waited until she aimed the grapple at the building across her before grabbing her shoulder. **"****Quit wasting your energy. The van's already caught."**

The girl immediately delivered a roundhouse kick at Batman without looking, which the senior vigilante caught with ease. **"Nice try. And next time, look before you attack someone,"** he said before letting the girl go. The girl nodded in acknowledgment before turning around fully to see him. When she did, she smiled brightly. She had a black suit with a bat sign with a circular yellow back on the chest. Her cowl had white lenses and her cape was short, only reaching up to her thighs. "I finally get to meet you! It's an honor."

She then noticed Robin, who stepped up next to Batman. "Who're you?" she asked, slightly disturbed by Robin's appearance, which the young vigilante ignored. **"I am Robin, Batman's protege."**

The girl nodded hesitantly before introducing herself. "Hi, I am Batgirl. I'm a vigilante, just like the two of you. I've been Batgirl only recently, really. I'm doing this because...I want to help you," she said, causing Batman and Robin to exchange glances before turned back to Batgirl. **"Why?"**

Batgirl looked down with a clenched fist and gritted teeth. "On the night of your debut, my...little sister was kidnapped after some villains raided my home. I learned later that the group you saved my sister from was made up of sex-slave traffickers. My sister still gets nightmares, but she's doing a lot better than the other girls because of you! You and your exploits! I want to be a symbol of justice, like you," Batgirl said. Batman was silent before walking away. **"You're wrong. I'm not a symbol of justice. I am of fear. Go back home, quit being a nuisance."**

Batgirl was shocked after hearing him before glaring at the vigilante. "Excuse me?" she asked. **"I though you might have potential, but now I'm not so sure. You seem to have this delusion that I am some sort of hero of the old. I'm not. I'm a vigilante, which is something that's ****more dangerous than being a hero at times****. You haven't stared into the abyss like Robin and I have. That anger, that drive to do what is right."**

Having finished what he was saying, Batman trudged away. Batgirl was about to retort before Robin grabbed Bruce's cape. **"Wait. She has stared into the abyss too. She just...came out better than we have. And you're wrong about needing anger to do right, to be honest. She might make a good ally," **he said, making Batman whipped around with a stern aura. **"The fewer people involved, the better."**

This made Robin glare right at him back. **"I got involved. Does that mean I'm not supposed to come with you?" **he asked in a cool yet angry voice. **"Enough. This discussion is over. I only intended to have one partner. I don't need someone else running around with a target on her chest."**

Whatever Robin was going to say in response was interrupted by an explosion of flames in the distance. "What was that?" Batgirl cried out. Batman didn't answer but rather contacted Alfred. **"Oracle! Send in the Flying Fox on standby and find out where that explosion came from!"**

"It came from the Tokyo Mental Ward, sir! The heroes are trying to put it out, but the flames are still burning. It seemed to be caused by the infamous Insectoid Brothers Firefly and Killer Moth. Firefly is causing the flames while the killer Moth is shooting lasers at the heroes to prevent any attempts of rescue!" Alfred informed urgently. Batman and Robin exchanged glances before turning back to the explosion. **"We need to go. Now!"**

The three crime fighters ran toward the scene, Robin and Batman flying while Batgirl leaped and swung across buildings. "What are we dealing with here?" Batgirl yelled, which Robin answered to. **"It's the Insectoid Duo Firefly and Killer Moth! The former can shoot almost ****unquenchable flames, the latter can shoot lasers. They're attacking a mental**** hospital!"**

"What?! Why?" Batgirl cried out in horror. **"Don't know! All I can say is that the heroes are having a really hard time dealing with the situation!"**

When they arrived at the scene, they saw that Alfred's report was unfortunately correct. The purple villain, which looked like a moth, blasted the villains with beams and bolts of lasers while the yellow one, which resembled a firefly, blasted the building with flames. **"Any ideas?"** Robin asked, which Batman responded to. **"Batgirl, is your suit fireproof?"**

"Yes," she replied. **"Alright then, here's the plan. I ****will reel the two toward this location. You and Batgirl will go in and rescue the ones in the buildings while**** I distract the criminals and lead them away. After you two are done, come join me. It's a bit reckless, but this is our best chance."**

"Wait! Are you actually including me in this?" Batgirl asked in surprise. **"I am. Just this once."**

Ripping some of his pouches free, he tossed to Batgirl. **"They contain ice grenades and gas masks. While it's clear water doesn't work against the flames, ice might do the trick. Use them to rescue the patients. And one more thing. My carrier plane is on the roof and it has the Batwing and the Vulture. Have Oracle use them to evacuate the patients to nearby buildings."**

With the plan ready, the three vigilantes nodded and went to action. Batman grabbed two Bat Claws from his utility belt and shot them at the two villains. Grunting, he began to reel them in toward himself before turned to his partners. **"Go! Save them!" **Batman yelled as he whipped the villains to the ground. The two teenagers complied, heading toward the burning structure. Seeing them landing into the building, Batman turned around to see that the two villains had picked themselves up. **"You both are going to pay for burning that hospital."**

The two villains glared at the vigilante under their masks as they readied to fight Batman. **"Greetings, Batman. No doubt you heard of us, the Insectoid Duo. I am ****Hikaru Konchumoto, the** **Killer Moth. This is my brother, ****Asahi Konchumoto, the** **Firefly," **the purple armor-clad villain said calmly. But even Killer Moth's voice modulator and calmness couldn't hide the poorly-disguised sanity. Beside him, Firefly cackled, his laughter full of madness. **"We are ****going to burn you up, Batman! SO BURN!"**

The sides of their suits lit up to unfurl hard-light wings. Buzzing upward, the two villains dive-bombed the Caped Crusader, lasers flashing and flames crackling.

* * *

As soon as they reached one of the floors of the building, Robin and Batgirl rolled and stood up. **"All right. There are 6 floors in this building. You take the top ones, I'll take the bottom ones. Here's a com-link so that we can keep in touch. And don't forget your gas mask!"**

Nodding to each other, the two vigilantes split up, one heading up while the other down.

* * *

**Chapter 16 End.**

Hikaru Konchumoto looks like Diodoro from _High School DXD: Born _but with purple eyes.

**_Killer Moth's statistics:_**

**Name: **Hikaru Konchumoto

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Japanese

**Eye Color: **Purple Eyes

**Age:** 24

**Birthdate: **August 11

**Likes:** Light, technology

**Dislikes: **Those who get in his way

**Quirk:** Laser Circus

Strengths:

Right palm shoots continuous beam of energy, left fingers shoots bolts of energy

Weaknesses:

If his fingers and damaged or cut off, he can't use his quirk

**Weapon(s):**

_Killer Moth Suit:_

Appearance based on Killer Moth suit from _Batman Bad blood_ but with full green hard-light wings

Heat vision

Hard-light blade instead of gauntlet guns

Drones

**Strengths:**

Special effect master

Immense computer knowledge

Calmer than his brother

Marksmanship

Swordsmanship

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

Insane

Photomaniac

Tends to slip up when angry

* * *

Asahi Konchumoto looks like Diodoro from _High School DXD: Born _but with yellow eyes.

**_Firefly's statistics:_**

**Name: **Asahi Konchumoto

**Gender:** Male

**Ethnicity:** Japanese

**Eye Color: **Yellow Eyes

**Age:** 24

**Birthdate: **August 11

**Likes:** Fire, burning things down

**Dislikes: **Those who get in his way

**Quirk:** Hell Fire

_Strengths:_

Can produce flames from his hands that can't be quenched by water

_Weaknesses:_

His flames can be quenched with ice

If his hands are damaged or cut off, he can't use his quirk

Depression weaknes him

**Weapon(s):**

_Firefly Suit:_

Same exact suit as my version of the Killer Moth Suit but colored yellow instead of purple and crimson instead of green

**Strengths:**

Master pyrotechnician

Marksmanship

Swordsmanship

The more angry or blissful he is, the more focused he is

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

More insane than his brother

Has anger issues

Enjoys burning anything he sees


	17. Moths to a Flame

**The**** Dark Kni****ght of Heroes**

Chapter 17: Moths to a Flame

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u n__o __Hero_.

* * *

Robin pounded down the stairs, using his Detective Vision to try to find survivors and tossing ice grenades at the thickest of the flames. Spotting a coughing patient that was desperately crawling away from the flames, Robin quickly dashed over and gave him a gas mask. **"It's okay. You're going to be okay now," **Robin said as he carried him to a window. **"Oracle, I need you to give this man a lift**

Without waiting for a reply, Robin ran back and proceeded to do the same for all the patients on the floor before heading up. **"Alright, two more floors to go. I can do this," **he muttered before breaking down another door. There, he saw a white-haired woman shying away from the flames, her face one of pure terror. _"A pyrophobic person. This is going to be hard."_

Robin strode into the room and tossed an ice grenade at the flames, quenching it. This made the woman calm down enough to look up at her savior, only for her to flinch in fear when she saw the eerie mask of Robin. **"I'm not here to hurt you, Miss. I'm here to help,"** he said as he held out his hand. The woman took it and hauled herself up. "Th-Thank you. I am Rei Todoroki."

**"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tod****oroki. I am Robin, Batman protege. I'm here to help the victims here. Speaking of which, you said you are a Todoroki?" **he asked quickly, making Rei nod hesitantly. **"Judging from your white hair and grey eyes, you are the origin of Shoto Todoroki's ice power...I need your help. These flames can only be put out by blasts of ice. I know that you are a civilian, but if we are going to save these people, you have to use your quirk. All you have to do is put the fire out."**

"Okay...I will help out. Although, I don't know if I can do much," Rei said. Robin nodded before handing her a gas mask. He then sprinted out to the hallway, with Rei following close behind. Rei helped quench the flames, her ice power proving to be almost as strong as her son's. Next to her, Robin supplied gas masks and shielded people from falling debris before getting them the two flying vehicles. They had just finished clearing floor when Batgirl swooped in. "Done with the upper floors. The heroes are coming in now that we cleared up most of the flames. They've taken care of the very top floors before I got there. I seriously can't believe they didn't have a single ice user among them."

She then noticed Rei. "Who's she?" Batgirl asked. "Oh, I am Rei Todoroki...who might you be?"

"I am Batgirl, a vigilante. Nice to meet you," she said before Robin grabbed Batgirl by the arm and dragged her away. **"Not now, we have to leave. Batman might need backup."**

"You know, you don't have to be rude," Batgirl muttered. After saying a brief goodbye, the two vigilantes ran out of a window and zipped away, leaving behind a bewildered Mrs. Todoroki to stare after them until the heroes escorted her outside. _"I didn't even ask how he knows my son."_

Needless to say, Endeavor was extremely pissed that his family owed a group of vigilantes a huge favor while the rest of the Todoroki family were eternally grateful to the Batman and his family.

_20 minutes earlier:_

Batman dodged the divebombing villains for the third time before running away. **"Come back here, coward!"** Firefly screeched before he arrived nd Killer Moth gave chase. Flames licked Batman's heels and laser peppered the places his feet left the ground. Finally turning around, he hurled a smoke bomb on the ground, masking his view. However, this only made Killer Moth chuckle. **"Nice try. We can see heat signatures with these...Where did he go?"**

Firefly was also confused as to why they couldn't see Batman in the smokescreen. As they kept their focus on the smoke, Batman turned off his quirk and struck. Grabbing two fire bombs, he tossed them at the villains before launching off the building to fly away. The resulting explosions hurled the two villains into the floor. When they picked themselves up, they saw Batman flying away. Firefly snarled angrily. **"You think you can play with fire?! BRING IT ON!" **he screamed. The two brothers immediately chased after the Dark Knight, who was heading further and further away from the building that was burning. The two brothers deployed their drones from their back and sent them after Batman to try and capture him. Batman temporality abandoned his flight and tossed three EMP grenades at them, which disabled them immediately. Batman went back to flying, but at that point, the brothers caught up to him. Killer Moth shot at him with an energy beam from his right hand while shooting clusters of energy shots from his left fingers. Beside him, Firefly sprayed flamed from his palms, cackling madly. By some miracle, Batman managed to dodge all of it. Turning off his jet boots and gliding to the back, he grabbed two Bat Claws from his utility belt. He then proceeded to hook one on a building and the other around Killer Moth's ankles. The villain yelled in pain when Batman reeled himself toward the building and slammed Killer Moth into the floor, landing on him for good measure. **"I'm going to kill you!"**

Killer Moth finally snapped, displaying a rare moment of anger. He crossed his arms, showing off his gauntlets. A green hard-light blade materialized out from both of them, humming ominously. Behind Batman, Firefly landed and copied the movement, only with a red colored blade. The two retracted their wings and circled Batman, who pulled out two Batarangs and held them in the middle like double-ended knives. The vigilante dodged a sudden strike from Firefly and slashed at his arm, only for the knife to be blocked by Killer Moth's energy blade. The three exchanged blows, clashing their blades together fiercely. After a while, Batman decided to wrap up the fight. **"Enough."**

Flipping away from the two criminals, Batman stood at the edge of the building and made a 'come on' gesture. **"I call first dibs!"** Firefly screeched as he flew towards Batman, wings out and energy sword ready to stab a hole into the vigilante's suit. Only Killer Moth, who saw Batman's hands disappearing into the shadows beneath his cape, saw the trap. **"Brother, wait!"**

As Batman sidestepped the incoming villain, it became obvious that it was too late for Firefly. As Firefly passed him, Batman tossed a noose around the villain's jet pack and crushed it by tightening the noose, rendering it useless. He then tossed an ice grenade he saved for emergency at Firefly, freezing him solid and causing him to curse loudly. Turning around, Batman saw Killer Moth approaching him cautiously, his stance one of wariness. The two stood still, the tension building up before Killer Moth snapped first. He aimed his arm at Batman to fire the energy beam, only to suddenly get tied up by a bola and shocked by a Batarang. While he screamed in pain, Batman used the rope with Firefly frozen to the end as a giant kusari-fundo and whipped it around the purple-clad villain, using Firefly as the weight and knocking him out in the process. Knowing that he was beaten, Killer Moth stayed down as Batman walked over. **"You damn bastard..."** he groaned before Batman promptly hauled him to his feet, his brother still attached to hin. Grabbing him by the collar of his suit, he glared down at him. **"Who sent you?"**

**"Hah! Do you think I'll tell you anything? Think again, you vigilante freak!"** Killer Moth spat back. Batman immediately broke one of his right fingers in two, making him scream. Seven fingers and various psychological torture methods later, Killer Moth finally caved in. **"Okay! Okay! Th-The Penguin! The Penguin sent us to kill you!"**

**"Who's the Penguin?!"** Batman snarled at his face, making the villain gulp. **"I-I don't know! He never comes personally, just a henchman! No one knows who he really is either. All we know is that he's a hot shot who's ridiculously wealthy and has connections everywhere across the criminal underworld!"**

**"This Penguin, can he find me ****the one who blew up all those buildings and killed those people this morning?"** Batman questioned. Seeing an opportunity, Killer Moth scoffed. **"Ha! I'll only give you the information if you-**(SNAP!)** AAAGH! YES, YES! He's the best possible source for information, I swear!"**

Having gotten what he wanted, Batman knocked out Killer Moth, leaving him with the few broken fingers, an additional fractured rib, and a traumatized mind. He was about to leave when Robin and Batgirl appeared out of nowhere. "Batman! We're here to-huh?" Batgirl looked at the two downed villains in surprise. "That was quick..."

**"Did you find something? I'm assuming you found something,"** Robin said to the side, which Batman responded to. **"I did. However, I'm only going to let you help me with evidence gathering only. I assume you know why?"**

Robin gave a great sigh. **"I know why. It's because I'm not ready...But even so, can't I? I did help defeat Stain,"** he said. **"You did, with the help of three UA students. Stain was also holding back as much as necessary."**

"Hold on, Stain was defeated by you?!" Batgirl exclaimed, which caused Batman to sigh in irritation. **"Story for another time. A secret story at that. That being said, you need to stop this venture. If Robin isn't ready to handle large cases, then you definitely aren't ready for something like this. If you won't comply, I will discreetly give your parents evidence that you've been doing illegal vigilante activities."**

"Wait! I was serious when I said I don't want people to go through what my sister went through. Not to mention...I'm quirkless. I can't be a hero, but I don't want to just sit and do nothing. I want-no, I have to act. If I don't do something, I don't know what to do with this feeling," she said. Hearing her reasoning, Robin felt moved as it was similar to his reason for becoming Robin. **"Batman. Again, I think she's dedicated enough. There is no real reason why she can't continue doing what she's doing...besides age but I'm also young so you can't use that as an argument."**

**"I can't get other people involved," **Batman argued again, though this time he sounded more thoughtful than annoyed. **"You got me, an orphan, involved when you took me in."**

Batman was about to argue more when a spotlight shone down on them. It was a squadron of police helicopters yelling at them to put their hands up and surrender. Behind them, the vigilante trio could see a small group of heroes heading toward their direction, one of which was a clearly-pissed off Endeavor. Batman groaned and contacted Alfred. **"Oracle, the Flying Fox?"** he asked. "Already heading towards your location, sir."

Batman glanced up at the sky before addressing Batgirl. "**Once you see a giant troop carrier open its door, shoot your grapple at it,"** he told her. Batgirl was confused until she looked up and gaped at the sight. In fact, everyone except for Batman and Robin stopped to stare in awe as the giant black aircraft seemingly materializing in the air on top of the three vigilantes. When the door opened, Batman shot his Bat Claw at the entry and lifted himself up into it. Robin shot his own Batclaw and shot himself up, with Batgirl following after getting over her initial surprise. As the aircraft closed its door, Kamui Woods snapped out of his shock and tried to stop it with his wood branches. But a single shot from the Flying Fox freed the aircraft, giving it an opportunity to fly away. When the police tried to capture it, it camouflaged into the sky and disappeared without a trace.

Meanwhile, inside the Flying Fox, Batman was lost in thought as he walked into the cockpit to pilot the aircraft. After a while, he called Robin and Batgirl over. **"I've made my decision,"** he said, referring to the protests Batgirl and Robin made. "And the verdict is...?"

**"...I am going to recruit you,"** Batman replied, making Batgirl blink. "What?"

**"I'm going to recruit you,"** Batman repeated. **"You possess considerable skills already. Judging from your past exploits that I saw w****ith my hidden cameras, I daresay you're on par with Robin. You also have a true desire to save people, obeying my orders despite the fact I belittled you earlier. Besides, at this point word will spread that you're working with me, creating a target on your head. At the very least, Robin and I can keep you in our sights. But understand this. If you prove to be a washout, then you're out."**

"Really? No take backs?" Batgirl asked. When Batman nodded in affirmation, she grinned and hugged Robin. "Thanks, Robin! It's all because you convinced him! I owe you one!"

The boy blushed heavily under his cowl as he tried to worm out of Batgirl's grip. **"I-I didn't really...I just..."** he stammered. As Batman neared Batgirl's neighborhood, which he found out with his drones, he groaned deeply in his mind. _"I sense a rom__antic connection. This isn't good..."_

_Two days later:_

Akame Hashimoto, aka Batgirl, hummed cheerily as she sat on the couch of her living room. It was two days since Batman accepted her into his group, and she was currently waiting for a visitor. Batman informed her before she left that he'll send a messenger to her for a package. When she heard some knocking, she opened the door with a smile on her face. "Hi! Are you Batman's messenger? You don't have to worry about my family, they are all out..." she trailed off when she saw Hachiro Hayate, who was carrying two briefcases in his hand. "Eh?! Hachiro?!"

"In the flesh. I indeed am the Robin. To be honest, I never would've suspected that the someone in the school council and my childhood friend is the Batgirl. The shock that it gave me..." he muttered before walking inside and closing the door. "By the way, don't speak of our secret lives so openly, please. I did take a route without prying eyes and there is no one in sight, but it's good to be cautious."

Akame nodded slowly before coming to a sudden realization. "I never would have thought that my fishy-eyed friend would be the Robin...Wait a minute! If you are Robin then Batman is...!" she exclaimed. "Yes, Batman is Bruce Wayne, the billionaire philanthropist. I know, it's shocking, you can freak out about it after I complete my objective."

Akame nodded along before walking toward the kitchen. "I'll go get some tea, so just sit in the living room for now," she said before walking away. A few minutes of sipping tea and small talk later, the conversation shifted to Hachiro becoming Robin. Akame teared up slightly when Hachiro mentioned the anguish and rage that he felt when he learned that his parents died. She listened attentively as Hachiro talked about discovering Batman's secret identity about the training regime his mentor subjected him to. She listened even more carefully when she learned that he and three other UA students confronted and defeated Stain, not Endeavor. "And that's about it until I met you as Batgirl.

"To think that you went through all that...I'm sorry I couldn't comfort you enough," Akame said softly as she gripped his hand gently. Hachiro hummed slightly in content before deciding to get to the topic at hand. "Alright, let's talk about why I am here. I came to deliver this."

Hauling the two briefcases up onto the table, he slid one over to her. Akame looked at it with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. "What's in it?" she asked in interest, causing Hachiro to smile slightly. "You'll see."

Akame pouted in mock annoyance before she opened the case. And gasped. Inside the briefcase was a suit, with the cowl staring right at her face with dark lenses. A note was also in the briefcase, which she read aloud. "Akame Hashimoto. This briefcase contains a suit that I made for you. Made from the indestructible glass Adamantite, just like mine and Robin's. In the other briefcase are your gadgets, which I'll have Alfred (Oracle on the field) continuously supply to you if you run out. Use them well and only to help others. Sincerely, Batman," she finished before looking at Hachiro. "Does this mean...?!"

The protege of Batman smiled. "Welcome to the group, Batgirl."

* * *

Meanwhile, a hero support company office was busy creating hero suits. Various machines and people went to work, stitching, sewing, and creating various pieces of equipment. Watching over it all behind a glass screen on the wall above them was a short bird-like man with orange hair. His clothes were old-fashion, with a top hat, a tailcoat, a monocle, and an umbrella. On his shoulders was a large raven. The man was currently having lunch, munching on a platter of sushi, occasionally feeding his pet raven some. Suddenly, another man appeared holding an old-fashion-looking telephone. "Sir, your private call?" he said, offering the telephone. The bird-like man grinned and took it from him. "Thanks, Dent. Really, thank you for doing such silly actions without a question."

"Of course, Mr. Cobblepot. It's because of you that I was able to find a job and eventually become the COO of your company, Cobblepot Support Company, despite my...condition," Dent said, maong Cobblepot laugh. "Heh, of course! I'm not going to abandon someone just because of a mental disorder, Harvey."

After saying goodbye, Dent left the room. After making sure he was gone, Cobblepot dialed his phone and made a call. "This is your boss, the Penguin. Make your report...Hm? The Trigger trade went well? Good! Alright, I'll be there tonight," Cobblepot said before hanging up. He then went back to his lunch, a large grin filled with sharp teeth adorning his face before he chatted with the raven. "Awkawkawk! This is life, Edgar, fooling the heroes into thinking I'm their friend while robbing them behind the scenes! Watch out, Japan! Soon, I'm going to be the wealthiest man in the world and rule over all of you!"

* * *

**Chapter 17 End.**

Akame Hashimoto looks like Tatenashi Sarashiki from _Infinite Stratos_.

Her first Batsuit looks like Barbara Gordon's first Batsuit from the _Arkhamverse_ but with a shorter cape.

**_Batgirl's statistics:_**

**Name:** Akame Hashimoto

**Gender:** Female

**Ethnicity:** Japanese-American

**Eye Color: **Red

**Age:** 15

**Birthday: **August 10

**Likes:** Martial arts, computers, her family

**Dislikes: **Villains (especially rapists), seeing her family hurt

**Quir****k:** None

**Weapon(s):**

_Batsuit:_

Fire-resistant and pierce-proof memory cloth cape laced with synthetic spider-silk fabric (cape can both detach and retract into the suit; based on Batgirl's Arkham Knight Batsuit's cape but fused to the suit instead of being fastemed by a pin)

Bladed gauntlets

Boots that shoots compressed air to help him fly with her cape

300,000-volt electrode network with Adamantate acting as insulating system

Built-in gas filter

Detective Vision

Facial recognition

Binocular vision

Built-in shock gloves

Built-in com-link

Night vision

Infrared vision

Camera lenses

UV vision

Alfred AI that acts like Jarvis from _Ironman_

Retractable Adamantite claws

Voice modulator (Entoma's real voice from _Overlord_)

Built-in lie detector

Built-in rebreather

Whole suit is powered by a cluster of micro-Arc Reactors near the chest

Cowl has a retractable mouthplate resembling the mouthplate of the Extreme Environment suit from _Arkham Origins _and is completely sealed off in the back

Lenses bears resemblance to Megatron's eyes from _Trans__formers: Prime_ when the cowl is worn but with a black background and gold pupils; they are also expressive

The armor itself is based on the Batgirl Suit from _Arkham Knight _with the modifications mentioned above. It's made out of adamantite armor plates and artificial spider-silk fabric.

_Utility Belt; **Arkaham Knight** version__:_

Bat Claw

Emergency gas mask

Anesthetic gas bombs

Smoke bombs

Tracking devices

Emergency rebreather

Lock pick set

Bat rope

Line launcher

EMP grenade

EMPED

Handcuffs

Bolas

Disruptor

Sonar devices

Memory-wiping drug syringes and darts (1 h/mL)

Trigger antidote syringes and darts

Syringes for taking liquid samples

Chemistry set

Drones and controller

Small voice recorders

Bat Signal drone

Cryptographic Sequencer

Spare com-links

Forensic scanner

Survival kit

Knockout darts

Portable trap kit

First aid kit

Explosive gel

Remotes for vehicles and suit transporters

Fire bombs

Stun grenades

Freeze grenades

Flash-bang grenades

Batarangs

-plain

-explosive

-shock

-heated

_Vehicles_

Nightcycle (looks like Saber's Motorcycle from _Fate/Stay Night_ colored black and gold with the guns of the Batpod built in; made out of Adamantite, shoots energy blasts ranging from stun to kill instead of bullets, are powered by Arc Reactors, and have stealth tech)

**Akane Hashimoto Duplicate:**

Takes care of everyday business for Akane if Batgirl is busy

Has Akane's civilian memories

Artificial skin, blood, and organs with Adamantite endoskeleton

Healing factor (human speed)

Powered by internal Arc Reactor

Several types based on age

**Natural/Non-powered abilities:**

Immense pain tolerance, stamina, senses, and durability

Can multitask more efficiently than most

Photographic memory

Amateur detective skills

Trilingual (Japanese, sign language, binary code)

Expert martial artist (Taekwondo, Karate)

Reflexes fast enough to keep up with Robin's

Overpowering determination, almost enough to be considered a quirk

Very athletic

Stealth

Marksmanship

Intimidation

**Weakness****/Flaws:**

No exploitable physical weakness

Still rather young

Can be a bit too kind at times

Doesn't have a quirk (arguably not a weakness)


	18. When Dark Forces Unite

**The**** Dark Kni****ght of Heroes**

Chapter 18: When Dark Forces Unite

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u n__o __Hero_.

* * *

_10 days later:_

Night had fallen over the ward of Mustafu. The streetlights cast eerie shadows across the streets. In a jewelry store, a glass window was shown to be broken in and multiple valuables were shown to be missing from shattered display cases. It was to this scene that Batman arrived at. His cape fluttered in the wind as he brought out his forensic scanner and scanned the streets and the shop. 10 holograms of obscure figures walking toward the shop appeared. After a discharge of electricity from one of the figures to shut down the security measures, a hologram roughly in the shape of a bird appeared and flew into the shop with the robbers. They then proceeded to walk into the shop and act out the robbery. After cutting off the transmission, he stepped into the shop and switched to UV vision. Scanning the room, he saw that there was some black substance on the ground near one of the display cases. _"Blood. Seems that one of the robbers cut themselves,"_ Batman thought as he checked the substance to see if it actually was blood. After confirmation, he scooped up the liquid into a test tube for later. Scanning the room one more time with the UV vision still on, he saw a few feathers glowing red in front of the display case. Taking out a pair of tweezers, he placed the half if the feathers into a test tube while leaving the other half for the police. _"Feathers...it would seem that the criminals were using a bird, just like a few of the robberies that were reported by heroes. Too small to be someone with a quirk unless that can turn into one..."_

After scanning the room one more time and collecting and analyzing a few more pieces of evidence, Batman made to leave until he whipped out a Batarang. **"I know that you are there. Show yourself,"** he warned. A rough voice sighed in response before footsteps were heard. "Might as well get it over with."

When the figure walked out from behind the wall, Batman realized who it was. **"Eraser Head****. I admit I am surprised we have not run into each other sooner since the USJ, given how you operate,"** Batman commented, still clutching his weapon cautiously. The shadowy hero let out another sigh as he walked toward him with his hands slightly raised. "Calm down, I'm not here to fight you. I was patrolling until I saw that this jewelry store has broken in...with you inside it."

Batman snorted when he heard the slight suspicion in the hero's voice. **"You think I robbed this store? Please. I was gathering evidence to find out who robbed this store...and to find some leads,"** he said, relaxing slightly when Eraser Head nodded hesitantly. "What kind of leads?"

**"I heard from a source that a person called the Penguin might know about the one who destroyed the three buildings a few days back. I led an investigation and managed to find out that he's tied to hundreds of different typ****es of crimes, including robbery, extortion, blackmail, drug trade, sex slave trafficking, etc. It was hard to find him because his influence is so large and his empire is so vast, even larger than that of Black Mask. One large detail is that the crimes he commits often involve birds. Hence these feathers. Tonight was also the night I found a better piece of evidence: a blood sample, possibly from one of the henchmen,"** Batman replied as he walked out of the store. Eraser Head raised an eyebrow and followed him. "Where are you going?"

**"To my base. I need to analyze the clues that I found in total,"** Batman replied before he made to grapple himself out. However, a grip on the shoulder from Eraser Head stopped him. "Wait. How about we work together? If what you say is true, then this will require more than one person who's knowledgeable about the criminal underworld."

**"I see the point, but I attacked your allies back in the USJ. Not mention I am a vigilante that you heroes want to capture. Why exactly should I trust you?"** Batman asked, which made Eraser Head nod in agreement. "You're not wrong, you did attack my colleagues. But that was because you were attacked first. We do want to capture you, but to be honest, a lot of us heroes would rather see you join us, given your talents. And as for trust, I do owe you one for helping out in the USJ. Not mention you do tight and efficient work."

Batman was silent before tossing him a comlink. **"More people involved...Meet me tomorrow at the rooftop of one of the buildings in front of the UA. We'll begin the hunt from there,"** he said before he shot off into the darkness. Aiazawa stared after him, a bored expression on his face, before contacting the police. "Hello? This Eraser Head. I would like to report a robbery..."

_Next night:_

Eraser Head waited for Batman to appear. Having received a transmission that he was about to arrive. That was five minutes ago, and the hero was getting impatient. "Where is he?" he muttered as he scanned the skies. **"Right behind you."**

Eraser Head whirled around, his quirk active, before seeing that it was Batman. "Jeez. That's probably the first time I've ever been spooked like that in a long time. Don't do it again," he warned as he turned off his quirk. **"I won't...unless I want to."**

Eraser Head grunted in irritation before shaking his head to clear it. "So, where to?" he asked. Batman reached into his utility belt and brought out his Cryptographic Sequencer. Turning on the holo-screen, he showed its content to Eraser Head. **"I searched the city for illegal pet shops and hacked into their network. ****After which I searched for records of large shipments of rare or exotic birds."**

"How do you know they are rare or exotic birds?" Eraser Head asked before Batman clicked on a few tabs. **"Peregrine falcon. Harpy eagle. Kiwi bird. Blue penguin. Emperor penguin. Flamingo. Several others. The final nail on the coffin was the feathers I found yesterday, which belonged to the recently discovered Tasmanian shadow owl. An owl that is considered to be critically endangered."**

"I see...anything else?" Eraser Head asked, impressed that Batman managed to gather so much in such a short time. **"The blood sample that I took belonged to a woman who is a gang leader. After interrogating her and her gang, I managed to find out that she, four other gang leaders, and their second commands robbed the store. They were under service of the Penguin, treated like common thugs as punishment for insubordination as way to remind them of the pecking order. After getting various locations of hideouts, I spent the day trying to figure out where he might go."**

"So where is he?" Aizawa asked. **"If I am correct, the Iceberg Lounge. It's his favorite hideout and he owns the place."**

"The Iceberg Lounge...I know that place. It's a nightclub renown in the criminal underworld owned by a mysterious owner. Lots of crime bosses and lords apparently go there to relax," he said before his face took on a scowl. "The police or heroes can't go in there because of the club's no hero-and-police policy and somehow made legal. No one knows why the government wouldn't do anything about it...until now. I always wanted to trash that place."

**"There's one more thing...The owner of the nightclub, I know who he is as well. It was hard to get and even harder to believe, but I was told that he is...Oswald Cobblepot,"** Batman said, making Eraser Head's eyes widen. "What! That's impossible!"

**"Possible. After getting the name, I tracked down past his past actions and gathered hundreds of pieces of evidence proving his crimes. Not to mention he has a quirk that controls birds despite being registered as a quirkless,"** Batman informed him with a grave tone. Eraser Head was furious, activating his quirk subconsciously. "To think he posed as someone in our side...I feel ashamed to be called a pro-hero right now. This needs to be rectified immediately."

Having gotten their location, the two crime fighters headed towards the nightclub, with the pro hero leaping and swinging across rooftops and the vigilante soaring above him. Along the way, Eraser Head noticed something odd. "Where are your sidekicks? Aren't they coming along to help?" he asked. Batman glanced at them in confusion. **"Sidekicks?"**

"Robin and Batgirl, I think their names were," Eraser Head clarified. **"Robin and Batgirl are not my sidekicks. They are partners. As for where they are, they were helping me gather information. However, someone was kidnapped and possibly murdered the other day so they requested that they should take care of it."**

"I see...I hope they are successful," the pro hero said. Ten minutes later, they arrived in front of their destination. Eraser Head pulled out some binoculars and surveyed the inside through the windows. "Cobblepot seems to be surrounded by villains and bodyguards. What now?"

Batman was silent for a while before speaking. **"We infiltrate the building first. Then we put the bodyguards to sleep with my knock-out darts. We'll then be free to arrest the Cobblepot and his business partners. And should any more hidden surprises appear, I have a few gadgets that can handle it****,****"** Batman said before handing the hero a few darts. Eraser Head pondered about it for a few seconds and found nothing wrong with it that was worth correcting. "Seems alright. Let's go with it."

Giving each other a nod, the two set out to put their plan in motion.

* * *

Penguin grinned as he observed his guests from behind a silk screen. He had invited some of the richest crime lords in the city, young or old, new faces or old acquaintances. He sipped on some sweet sake as he thought about all the new alliances he will make or old business dealing he would renew tonight. He would later come to a realization that tonight was not that night. As soon as he put down his glass, the nightclub's lights were immediately turned off all at once. As the guest cried out in surprise, Penguin yelled at his servers, who secretly doubled as his subordinates. "Hey! Who turned the lights off?!" he yelled amongst the din. But before anyone could respond, a chilling voice echoed across the building, silencing the inhabitants. **"Ladies. Gentlemen. You've eaten well. You've eaten Japan's wealth. It's spirit. Now your feast comes to an end. From this moment forward, you shall never know what safety means again."**

The lights went back on, albeit a bit dimmer, revealing the chilling figure of Batman on one of the opposing balconies. His soulless red eyes and frightening visage made the people look up at him in fear. Suddenly, darts began to rain down on the people, putting most of the waiters, crime lords, and bodyguards to sleep. As soon as the rain of darts stopped, Eraser Head jumped down into the room seemingly from nowhere. "I've waited a long time for this," he said with a large grin. Batman joined him as the guards and servers that weren't hit came up, quirks prepped and guns out. Penguin then addressed the crime fighters from behind the screen. "Awkawkawk! There's no way you can stop me now that your cover is blown! Not to mention I have surprises of my own! Come, my pet army!"

Suddenly, a host of birds flew or walked in. Flamingoes, various species of raptors, corvids, pigeons, doves, magpie, even a few ostriches. "Awkawkawk! You miserable fools! You dare come here to challenge me, the Penguin? And to do it while I am here! I cannot allow you to leave here alive! Die!" he cackled. As the army charged toward them, Batman pulled out a sonar device and warned Eraser Head. **"Cover your ears. This is going to hurt."**

After the pro hero heeded his warning, Batman activated the sonar device. Immediately, the harsh screech from the machine stunned the humans and knocked out the birds. When Batman finally turned off the gadget, the human attackers were left distorted. The two crime fighters had an easy time knocking them all out before they launched themselves up onto the balcony. "Give it up, Cobblepot. Seriously, I need to grade some tests back at home," Eraser Head grumbled. When the Penguin didn't respond, Batman reached over and ripped the screen away, revealing a dummy. **"...Wait one moment."**

Activating his sonar device, he set it to scan mode. The air vibrated in waves as the machine started to map out the building. Coupled with his detective vision, Batman saw the Penguin running down a hallway behind the room. Shutting off his gadget, he broke down the wall behind the seat, revealing the hidden corridor. "Well shit. He's crafty," Eraser Head cursed. "Now what?"

**"He's headed for an exit at the back. I'm going to intercept him outside****. You go down this corridor and cut him off,"** Batman said. After giving each other a nod, the two started the bird hunt.

* * *

Penguin ran down the hall as fast as he could, his umbrella on hand and Edgar on his shoulders. "Shit! I underestimated those two!" he cursed as he sprinted. Beside him, Edgar cawed in agreement. "Damnit! Both the Batman and Eraser Head! What is this, an alliance of shadows?!"

Seeing that he reached the exit, Penguin opened the door and ran out into the dark...only to run into someone. "Hey! Beat it, I'm in a hur...ry..." he trailed off as he was stared down by Batman's demonic visage. The Bat Signal glowed ominously overhead and from the buildings' ceilings, the crime lord could see hundreds of strange-looking bats with glowing white eyes. Screaming in fright, Penguin ran back into the Iceberg Lounge and slammed the door shut, only for the door to be ripped off its hinges. Penguin squawked with fright and tried to run for the secret entrance, only to be wrapped up by a bunch of scarves. As Edgar flew off, the scarves' owner appeared, revealing Eraser Head. "Oswald Cobblepot. To think you really did betray us...why? You had all our respect for making some of the best hero costumes. So why?"

"Why?! Ha! I'll tell you why. Money! I want more money and become the richest person in Japan, no, the world! But there is one person in Japan who's called the richest: Bruce Wayne! I hated him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! So decided that I would do whatever it takes to overtake his wealth. Thievery, bribery, lying, cheating, anything goes! And all you heroes ate it all up and were blinded. Awkawkawk! Stupid heroes!" Cobblepot cackled. Batman grabbed Cobblepot and made him face him. **"You are going to prison for the rest of your life, Penguin. But first, you will tell me some answers."**

"Hah! So my cover is blown. And I'm sure you know about my quirk as well. But you didn't know one thing...Edgar isn't under my control. Now, my loyal friend!" he yelled. Immediately, Edgar dive-bombed Eraser Head, his body bursting into flames. The pro hero blinked at that moment and accidentally freed Cobblepot. The crime lord quickly aimed his umbrella at Eraser Head, the accessory turning into a shotgun. "Awkawkawk. Die!"

But when Cobblepot clicked the trigger, nothing happened. "Huh?" he said as he clicked it rapidly. "Why isn't it working?"

**"Because I jammed it,"** Batman replied. When Cobblepot turned around, he saw him holding the disruptor. Finding no more use for it, Batman had it compact into a small rectangle. When Cobblepot turned back forward, he saw that Edgar was caught by Eraser Head. "No. NO! Not like this, not like this!"

He was suddenly lifted up into the air by Batman and slammed against the wall. The crime lord whimpered as the demonic cowl of Batman seemed to stare through his body and at his soul. **"Back to my earlier statement. I have some questions for you, Cobblepot. And I want them answered."**

"Whatever you want! Just don't hurt me..." Cobblepot pleaded. **"The one who blew up the three buildings, who did it?"**

"I-I don't know who was the guy laughing in the screen...B-But! But, I might know the one who helped him," Cobblepot admitted before Batman could do anything to him. **"Who?"**

"T-Tetch! Jervis Tetch! He's a hired helper who calls himself the Mad Hatter. He's obsessed with _Alice in Wonderland_! He can take control of minds using hats, which is how he gained a lot of followers. That's part of the reason why he is hard to find, his underlings are completely loyal to him as long as they wear a hat. And he's insane! He's so crazy that part of his payment is a young girl of his liking that he uses as his 'Alice!' I don't know what he does with them besides the fact that he definitely does something worse than raping them!" Penguin squawked. Batman snarled at him, his face just a few centimeters from Penguin. **"Where is he?"**

"I don't know! He has multiple hideouts. Wait, wait, yes! Clothing stores! He usually makes abandoned clothing stores, warehouses, and factories his lairs of choice!" Cobblepot sobbed. Batman snarled menacingly, sending Penguin deeper into fright. **"Anything else?"**

"Er, er...The girl. The girl he's going after right now, I can't remember her name at the moment, but I do know that she was once part of Captain Celebrity's cheer team when she was in college. I should know since once of my men recommended her to that freak. She has green eyes and a beauty mark. That's all, I swear!" Penguin cried out. **"If I find that you were giving me false information..."**

"I'm not! I swear to God!" Penguin reassured rapidly. Batman nodded before knocking him out with a swift punch to the head. Then he turned to Eraser Head. **"...Things just got even more complicated."**

"Yeah, it always does...I'll notify the police and the other heroes about the new piece of info you got about this...Hatter. I'll tell them about the potential target as well. By the way, this probably the wrong time to say but Principal Nezu wants to have a talk with you," Eraser Head commented. The Caped Crusader snorted slightly before handing him a couple of USB drives. **"I'm too busy right now. Maybe some other time, since he's one of the few people I feel like I can trust. Anyhow, here's the evidence my tema and I gathered, should be enough to put Penguin in prison regardless of his lawyers. I also have the various locations under Penguin's thumb sent to the police and heroes just now. They are coming here soon, so just watch over him and the guests. It was nice working with you tonight."**

And with that, Batman shot off into the sky, leaving Eraser Head alone with a knocked out villain and a bird. "...I just realized that I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for working with a vigilante."

* * *

**Chapter 18 End.**

Oswald Cobblepot looks like his _The Batman_ counterpart.


	19. Five Nights at Clayface’s: Night 1

**The**** Dark Kni****ght of Heroes**

Chapter 19: Five Nights at Clayface's: Night 1

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman,_ _Bok__u n__o __Hero, _or _Five Nights at Freddy's._

* * *

_Earlier that day:_

"Is this the place? Akame asked Hachiro, her eyebrows raised. "Yeah. During when we split up to get more evidence of the Penguin's crimes, I saw a girl who seemed to be dragged off into here. When I checked though, it was completely undisturbed."

The two were referring to a popular pizza restaurant for kids and teenagers their age called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was large with various animatronic animals and figures, some singing while others served food. It was famous for its advanced animatronics. "Why would the kidnapper go to Freddy's Pizzeria?" Akame asked, which made Hachiro shrug before he handed her a comlink. "Who knows? Anyway, we need to infiltrate this place and learn more about it, so put this on."

"Sounds like a date to me," Akame teased as she did so, making her partner give her a deadpan stare with a light blush. "Akame Hashimoto, I swear you are going to be the death of me."

"Hm~, you'll still love me regardless," she replied with a grin on her face. Hachiro groaned and took her hand before dragging her into the restaurant. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The two entered the restaurant, where they were confronted by a pair of human-like animatronics offering a balloon each. After declining for the sake of the mission, which made Akame a little sad, the two found a seat near the 'Spare Parts- Employee-Only' area. After ordering a pan of pizza as part of the facade, the two began to plan. "Alright, I have a plan. I'll create a distraction of some sort, you sneak into the 'Spare Parts' section and find out what you can about this place," Akame said. Hachiro agreed though he made a few modifications. "I'll do the distraction. It'll do no good if one of our student council members is seen making a scene in here. I, on the other hand, am a well-known weirdo. A helpful window, but still a weirdo. My reputation won't be as damaged as yours if I'm caught, which I won't."

"Hachiro-" Akame started to say before stopping when Hachiro brought out the EMPED and activated it. All electronics in the restaurant immediately was shut down, causing a babble of complaints and confused questions from the rest of the inhabitants. "Alright, go. Now, while they are distracted."

As Akame snuck into the door, Hachiro suddenly realized something off. "Why aren't the animatronics not being shut down?

* * *

Akame quickly closed the door, making sure that no one had spotted her, and activated her night vision goggles. "Alright. Let's see what I can find here...? Why is this place so empty?" she wondered. The room was surprisingly bare with not a single part on the shelves. "This is a room for replacing machine parts. So why aren't there any parts?"

Feeling suspicious, she started to feel the walls. She didn't feel anything wrong until she hit a tiny pin on the far bottom left corner of the door. _"What's this doing here?"_ Akame wondered before she pulled it out. Seeing that nothing was happening, she withdrew, though not before accidentally hitting the wall. Feeling it move slightly, she quickly, pushed at it before realizing it was a sliding door. Opening it, she saw a corridor that led to an elevator. _"An elevator? Why an elevator? And a hidden one at that...This is all starting to look suspicious..."_

Taking off her night vision goggles, Akame turned on a UV light flashlight and snapped on some welding goggles. Surveying corridor, she saw a few black stains on the floor that gave off some odor. Finding it odd, she grabbed a few test tubes and scrapped some of the substance into them. Turning off the flashlight and taking off the goggles, she put back on her night vision that she had done enough, Akame closed the door and replaced the pin before wiping any fingerprints that could've been left behind. She was about to go put when the door opened. Smoke poured in, alarming the girl until Hachiro's voice called from the smoke. "Akame? You there? Don't panic, I am the cause of the smoke screen. Come on, we need to get out of here and regroup at Wayne Manor."

After the two snuck out of the restaurant unseen, Hachiro contacted Alfred. "Hey, Alfred. Listen, can you give us a ride to the Wayne Manor? We need to regroup. And in a normal car, please. A limo is too much even on the weekends," Hachiro said. "As you wish, Master Hachiro. Please wait there, I will arrive shortly to your destination."

After Alfred picked them up (in a normal car, much to Hachiro's relief), he drove them to the mansion and let them out in front of the door. "Have a good day, Master Hachiro. And you too, Ms. Hashimoto," Alfred said before driving away. Akame stared after him in wonder. "I still can't believe that he's an AI in a robotic suit."

"Yeah, I was a little surprised when I found out myself...Anyway, let's go, I want to give you a small tour before we enter the Batcave," Hachiro said as he grabbed Akame's hand and dragged her past the door. As Hachiro led her through the house, pointing at and explaining about various places, Akame blushed as she looked down. _"He-He's still holding my hand..."_

"...And we are here, the main entrance to the Batcave. Akame you alright? Your face is red," Hachiro said, ignorant of his friend's thoughts. "Y-Yes! You were saying about the entrance to the Batcave?"

"Yeah. You turn the hand to 10:48 counterclockwise like so to open up the door to the elevator," Hachiro said as he followed his own commands, opening up the doors of elevators as he did so. Akame raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Why 10:48?"

"...His parents died at that time," Hachiro explained, making Akame frown slightly. "Oh..."

"Yeah, apparently he does that to remind himself about what he's fighting for. He has...issues. Well, more issues than me, anyway," Hachiro said before the elevator doors slid open. "Alright, we're here. Try not to geek out, alright? Knowing how much you like computers, you're probably going to have a heart attack."

When Hachiro showed Akame the Bat Computer, she was stunned. "Holy...motherboards..." she muttered before running up to it and touch its keys. "I can't believe it! This thing is even more advanced than the 93 petaflops Sunway TaihuLight! How is that even possible?!" she exclaimed before turning around with a smile so bright, it made Hachiro blush at the sight of her. "You're off the hook for my birthday, this is the best present you could have ever given me!"

"Yeah, well, (ahem)! We should start analyzing the evidence we've gathered," he said. After getting everything ready, they began gathering their observations, starting with Akame "When I went into the spare parts area, I noticed that it was empty. It was strange because you would think that a restaurant famous for its animatronics would be stocked up on parts in case one got damaged. Another thing I found was a sliding door disguised as the back wall. When I slid it open, there was an elevator at the end of the hall. On the floor were a few smudges of some kind of substance that I gathered a few samples from. After that, I retraced my steps and wiped away any traces, which I know thanks to the small detective training you gave me when we were little."

"Hm...Alfred? Can you please come in here?" Hachiro requested. As if he was listening to the entire time, which was entirely possible due to all the security cameras under his control, Alfred walked in as soon as the request left his young master's lips. "Very well, Master Hachiro, I will scan the sample to see what it is. And yes, I knew that you were going to ask that. Please continue discussing with Ms. Hashimoto."

After Alfred took away the samples, Hachiro decided it was his turn. "Right, mine wasn't as substantial. However, I did find a few things. One, the animatronics aren't electronic. They weren't knocked out by the EMPED, which Mr. Wayne specifically designed to shut down all electricity. Two, after throwing a few smoke bombs for further distractions, I used my heat-seeking goggles just out of curiosity and suspicion about the animatronics. What I found was strange. They emitted infrared waves identical to that of a normal human. And I'm certain that there are no people are in those suits based on the way they are built," Hachiro said, causing Akane to rub her chin in thought. "...Any idea as to why that might be?"

"I have a few ideas. Either the animatronics aren't really animatronics and instead are suits, which seems very unlikely...or those 'animatronics' were biological," Hachiro theorized. Before his friend could comment, Alfred walked up quickly to Hachiro's side. "Master Hachiro? I have identified the substance and bear...unfavorable news."

"What is it?" Hachiro asked with a piercing gaze. "Blood sir...Blood from Chika Satou from Aldera Junior High."

"Chika Satou? I know her, she's in my class...and the one who was missing yesterday!" Akame realized. Hachiro stood up immediately, his eyes blazing with rage. "Alfred! Tell Mr. Wayne that we are going to handle a kidnapping case...which might have a murderer involved."

* * *

Deep under Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a bunch of youths ranging from teenagers to children and a young adult was tied up in thick chains and gags. All of them sported numerous injuries and terrified faces, some of them even starting to sport broken looks in their eyes. In front of them, a giant man made out of mud seemed to smile at them maliciously. **"The time to start the game is coming soon."**

* * *

**Chapter 19 End.**

Not quite happy with these six chapters. Apologies if you all dilike them.


	20. Five Nights at Clayface’s: Night 2

**The Dark Knight**** of Heroes**

Chapter 20: Five Nights at Clayface's: Night 2

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman,_ _Bok__u n__o __Hero, _or _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

* * *

It was 11:00 PM when Robin and Batgirl arrived on the street of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The restaurant was dark but it didn't stop the pedestrians from roaming street to street. **"Shouldn't we enter now?"** Batgirl asked, her concern for her classmate and other possible hostages growing. **"Not yet. I checked for similar kidnapping situations. It appears that there**** was a pattern of consistent kidnapping for ****6 days ****from various different parts of the Tokyo ****Ward and**** five days of inactivity after, all of which started at about ****eight months ago. Not only that, all of the kidnappings happened at near 12:00 midnight. Today**** is the 6th day."**

**"Why haven't the heroes caught this guy yet?" **Batgirl asked in bewilderment which Robin responded to with a shrug. **"I don't know, really. I don't even know who is the killer. All I know is that four small boys, a small girl, and a young woman were kidnapped. No fingerprints or clues to the kidnapper."**

The two went silent, watching for any sign of activity. As time went by, more and more people went back home or closed up shop. By the time it was 11:55, the streets were empty. **"What's taking him so long?"** Robin muttered as he scanned the streets. Suddenly, Batgirl saw something that caught her eyes. **"There."**

The duo saw some sort of blob silently go up to the restaurant and opens the door. Before it could disappear behind the door, the two proteges of Batman could clearly see a human shape in the blob. After the blob disappeared behind the spare parts room, the two began their infiltration. Picking the lock with their lock pick set as quietly as possible, they crept into the spare parts room and opened the secret door. Arriving at the elevator, Robin forced it open by using his staff as leverage. The two peered down at the long drop, still able to catch a glimpse of the elevator cart before it sank into the darkness. Wordlessly, the two vigilantes hooked the edge of the elevator's entrance with their Bat Claws and went their way down. When the elevator cart went back up, they simply dropped down and cut a hole in the cart's roof, unhooking their Bat Claws in the process. Climbing into the cart, they pressed the button to go down to the floor the blob went to. Reaching the floor, the two vigilantes walked out with Batarangs in their hands into a long hallway. **"From here on out, we should be careful. We're on enemy turf,"** Robin said. The duo prowled through the hallway, which suddenly ended with a house door. Exchanging confused glances at each other, the two opened the door and saw that it led to the interior of a house, which led to Batgirl commenting, **"What kind of underground lair is a house?"**

**"I don't know, but we should be even more careful. A house is a perfect place to die in horror movies,"** Robin answered, making Batgirl glare at him. **"Really? You just had to make it worse."**

Robin ignored her as he walked down the hallway, with Batgirl following close behind. The two remained vigilant as they wound down the twisting hallways, observing the place with Detective Mode until they saw something odd. A figure of a strange figure was directly at the end of the hallway. Its outline was somewhat similar to that of a humanoid bear with a top hat, an outline that the two vigilantes recognized. **"Isn't that Freddy?"** Batgirl asked, referring to the bear animatronic that was the primary mascot. **"Yes, it is, though why it's here is something I don't know..."**

Turning off Detective Vision and using night vision instead, Batgirl realized something chilling. **"Robin? There's nothing there,"** she said, making her partner look at her in surprise. **"That's impossible, we both see it right there using Detective Vision."**

While the two observed the strange anomaly, they failed to notice that something else was creeping along toward them from the ceiling. It was the blob, the very same blob that the duo saw kidnap the human. Forming four tentacles and a skull-like face, it tapped the shoulders of the two unsuspecting vigilantes. When they whirled around to see what touched them, the blob uttered a loud screech akin to an elephant's roar. As the duo leaped back in surprise, the four tentacles knocked the two out and wrapped them up. Humming the tune of _I've Got No Strings_, the blob headed up to the upper floors of the house, a feeling of delight bubbling in its form.

_A few minutes later:_

When Robin and Batgirl eventually came to, they found themselves in what looked like to be a child's bedroom. **"What is this place?"** Batgirl asked as she rubbed the spot where the tentacle hit her head. Robin groaned as he stood up. **"I don't know, but it appears to be some sort of bedroom."**

Surveying the scene, the two realized something amiss. _"Where are the hostages?"_ they thought. As if it read their thoughts, a seemingly ordinary toy telephone began to ring. No one moved as it continued to ring until a monstrous-sounding voice message was heard. **"****Greetings, victims! This is Clayface, your director for this movie. I am sure you are all very confused as to what is happening, so let me tell you what to do. Normally, the plot dictates that the victims have to get to the elevator on the bottom floor and escape by 6:00 AM! Of course, there is a catch: there are 15 monsters on every floor that will come to kill you all, representations of people who were killed here and came back to t****ake revenge. Their names are Nightmare, Fredbear, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Balloon Boy, Ballon Girl, Mangle, Endoskeleton, three Freddles, Plushtrap, and the Nightmarionette. They are the animatronics of this very restaurant, possessed by the angry souls of victims before you. This time, however, the sudden arrival of you two guests required a changeup. Therefore! You shall rescue the victims, who have been moved to the front of the elevator cart, all the while preventing those animatronics**** from eating you. Yes, eating you. And should you both get eaten, contact for help, or not make it to the victims by six, you'll**** all die. ****Have fun! And by the way...a few of them are here right now."**

At that moment, Foxy and Mangle burst out of the closet. But something was very wrong. They looked more demonic and damaged, with sharpened teeth and claws and glowing eyes. They roared, only to be hit by two Batarangs that promptly shocked them. The two animatronics screeched in pain and charged at the vigilantes. Foxy tried to slash Robin with his hook, only for the vigilante to counter with his staff. Robin ducked under a second attempt and stabbed his staff straight into the fox's chest, electrocuting him. The animatronic screamed as he sparked and shook before collapsing into a puddle of brown substance. While Robin was fighting Foxy, Batgirl dealt with Mangle. Avoiding the machine's second head, Batgirl grabbed a freeze grenade and shoved it down the main head's mouth. The grenade exploded, freezing the animatronic's head. Facing the second head, she caught it and shocked it with her gloves to the point of dissolving the whole animatronic. Panting, the duo stared at their fallen opponents. **"That's...not normal. Let's move so that we can get to the bottom of this," **Robin said before opening the door. The two traveled down the hallway, Robin at front and Batgirl at the back. The two opened the doors that dotted the hallway, only to see nothing but regular house rooms. They made their way past their third bedroom when suddenly, something leaped out of the wall and attacked Batgirl. It was a warped version of Chica. Batgirl yelled in surprise as she grappled with Chica. While the animatronic's claws and teeth didn't pierce the suit, the pressure still hurt quite a lot. Finally wiggling out of the grip, Batgirl pierced her right eye with a shock Batarang and offlined it. The animatronic melted into sludge, just like Foxy and Mangle. Batgirl shook off the sludge with a groan of disgust before turning to Robin to see how he was faring, only to see him missing. **"Robin?"**

**"I'm fine, I'm fine,"** Robin reassured as he walked out of a room. Earlier, at the exact moment Chica attacked Batgirl, Bonnie burst out of a door next to Robin and dragged him through the door into a bedroom. Throwing Robin on the floor, Bonnie tried to stomp on the vigilante, only for Robin to roll away and stand up in one movement. He hurled his staff like a javelin, impaling the animatronic through the chest. Bonnie screeched like a dying animal but didn't fall, instead opting to stagger his way toward Robin. The vigilante ripped the staff out of the machine's body before tossing a freeze grenade into Bonnie's open maw. With the animatronic's head frozen and the optics not functioning, Robin found the opportunity to behead the machine with a heated Batarang. The machine toppled forward and dissolved into liquid, though the head shattered instead. The discovery made Robin very curious before he walked out of the room at Batgirl's call, which led to the scene now. The boy gestured at her suit, which was caked in the mud-like substance. **"I see that you haven't come out unscathed."**

Batgirl pointed an accusatory finger back at her partner. **"Says the one who's also splattered,"** she retorted, making Robin chuckle a little. **"Touché, Touché. Anyhow, we should start mov-"**

Suddenly, Robin grabbed Batgirl and pulled her towards him. A second later, a claw swiped at the very spot that she stood upon. It belonged to Freddy, the same animatronic bear that they saw earlier. The nightmarish machine roared and swiped again, only to be countered by Batgirl's claws once she got used to the situation. Slashing back, she scored a series of deep cuts on the robot's exosuit, making Freddy roar with rage. Robin came next, pecking and clawing furiously at the animatronic's back before ducking under a swipe from Freddy. Seeing an opening, Batgirl grabbed two stun grenades and stuffed them into the rips and holes in the exosuit. They promptly shocked Freddy to the point of melting, his dying screech sounding eerily similar to that of a frightened child's. The two paused to catch their breath before Batgirl stood up and hurried to the stairway. **"Hurry, we still have 10 more animatronics to destroy and six hostages to rescue,"** she said. Robin nodded before running after her, the two determined to rescue the victims in time. Unbeknownst to them, however, the remains of the animatronics besides Mangle's and Bonnie's frozen heads gathered together into one blob. The blob grew a skull-like face before it elongated and slithered away like some kind of demonic snake. **"Robin and Batgirl, eh? They would make a fine meal. Hehehehehe..."**

* * *

**Chapter 20 End.**


	21. Five Nights at Clayface’s: Night 3

**The Dark Knight**** of Heroes**

Chapter 21: Five Nights at Clayface's: Night 3

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman,_ _Bok__u n__o __Hero, _or _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

* * *

Batgirl and Robin ran down the stairs, hurrying to the next floor. When they reached the end of the stairs, they saw a hallway with open doors on the sides. At the end was another staircase. Batgirl and Robin looked at each other before whipping out a pair of Batarangs each. Holding them like knives, the two went about, searching the rooms. **"This would go faster if we could split up,"** Batgirl muttered as they checked the contents of a closet. Robin shook his head as he searched under the bed. **"First law of horror films: together we stand, divided we fall. We separate, we are going to make things harder for ourselves."**

A sudden skittering noise caught their attention. Raising their heads, they turned around and saw a smaller version of Freddy, about the size of a one-year old child. **"If _Annabelle_ taught me anything...we are in some deep trouble,"** Batgirl muttered before suddenly hurling a Batarang at it. The Freddle dodged the projectile and skittered away from a staff blow from Robin. Chittering and cackling, the miniature animatronic scampered out of the room. When the two vigilantes followed it out into the hallway, all they saw was empty space. Robin glanced around, cursing their luck. **"Shit. Where is it?"**

A sudden bite to the neck answered his question. Another Freddle had attacked him by dropping from the roof. Robin didn't move as the Freddle continued to gnaw at his neck, even though it hurt quite a lot. The reason became apparent when Batgirl ripped the Freddle off and stabbed a shock Batarang through the eye. The animatronic screamed before melting into sludge, too damaged to hold shape. **"Gross,"** Robin hissed as he shook off as much sludge as he could possible before massaging his neck. **"That thing got a pretty good bite."**

**"Well, we still have to deal with two more of its kind. Let's keep moving,"** Batgirl said. The two made to go for the end of the hallway, only to be stopped when they saw that two new animatronics stood in their paths. They were warped versions of Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl, their mouths wide and filled to the brim with teeth. A noise behind them revealed the presence of the other Freddles. Seeing them, Batgirl readied her weapons. **"Never mind, we have to deal with four."**

Robin sighed as he brought out his staff once more. **"This game is starting to be tedious,"** he complained before faced the Freddles. **"Alright, you take the BB-BG duo, I'll kill the bears."**

With a nod, the two vigilantes got ready for an attack. They didn't have to wait long as their respective targets charged towards them, jaws wide and claws reaching for human blood.

* * *

As soon as the Freddles got within striking distance, Robin smashed them away with his sword-staff baseball-style. As the two animatronics flew away a few meters, Robin quickly ran after them with staff y extended. The two animatronics landed on their feet and dodged the first strike, but one of them was kicked against the wall. The other Freddle screeched angrily and launched itself at Robin's back, biting fiercely at the suit and forcing the vigilante to let go of his staff in pain. Tobin yelled angrily and landed on his back, crushing the Freddle and forcing it to let go, though not quite destroying it. Robin tried to catch a breather before the second Freddle launched itself at his cowl. The young vigilante grabbed it midair and impaled it through the chest with his beak, destroying the animatronic and reducing it to sludge. Turning to the other one, Robin grabbed the still struggling Freddle by the jaws and ripped the head apart, dissolving the animatronic. Retrieving his staff, Robin turned to see if Batgirl needed help.

* * *

Dodging BB's bite, Batgirl ducked under BG's claws and ax-kicked her toward the floor, damaging her jaws in the process. As BG wailed in agony, BB came around for a second attack. The animatronic, while on the chubby side, was still very quick and nearly bit Batgirl's leg. The vigilante quickly stabbed one of her Batarangs into BB's eye, damaging it. BB roared in rage, only to be seized and shocked for 20 full seconds by Batgirl's gloves. As BB tottered backward, BG rushed in to take her companion's place. Having barely enough time, Batgirl quickly lodged her remaining Batarang between BG's mouth, jamming it in the process. As BG struggled to close her mouth, Batgirl grabbed BG and shocked her until she turned into sludge. Panting slightly, Batgirl was immediately attacked by an enraged BB. The animatronic screeched in rage, only for Batgirl to toss a shock grenade into his mouth. The combination of the electricity and the damages he received before it was too much for BB, who finally dissolved with an angry scream. Picking herself up, Batgirl saw Robin clapping his hands slightly. **"Nice job. I couldn't have done it better," **he complimented, making Batgirl blush under her mask. **"Heh, you sure have a way with words...for a fishy-eyed cutie. Now come on, let's go."**

Robin sighed as he followed her. _"When is she going to stop teasing me? Seriously, it's starting to make me feel hopeful,"_ he grumbled in his mind. As the two ran down the final flight of stairs, they once again missed the piles of sludge merging into shape, this time a large spider with a skull face. **"Hmm, seems like this batch is tougher than what I usually get...no matter. They will fall to the last set of monsters and get devoured, along with the captives they are so desperately trying to save."**

* * *

**Chapter 21 End. **


	22. Five Nights at Clayface’s: Night 4

**The Dark Knight**** of Heroes**

Chapter 22: Five Nights at Clayface's: Night 4

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman,_ _Bok__u n__o __Hero, _or _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

* * *

Heading down the stairs, the duo found themselves at another corridor. This time, it looked familiar. **"This place... this resembles the place we arrived at, wasn't it?"** Robin asked. Batgirl merely nodded as she was busy looking around for any more animatronics. **"How many more animatronics are there again?"**

**"Five. Fredbear, Nightmare, Nightmarion****ette, Endoskeleton, and Plushtrap. All are known as the 'secret is that animatronics...though I suspect that Nightmare and ****Nightmarionette are Shadow Freddy and the Puppet respectively,"** Robin said. Just then, a telephone rang from the room on the right. Glancing at each other, the duo headed in. The room turned out to be a dining room with a single old-fashion telephone on the table. When Robin picked it up, the amplified voice at the end spoke. **"Well, well, well. You made it past all those animatronics. Good for you! Unfortunately, I am still very displeased. I want a horror movie with an unhappy ending, not some cheap action movie! That is why this next batch of the animatronics are special. Specifically designed to kill even the toughest of heroes. So be ready!"**

Robin dropped the phone and immediately activated his staff. **"Things are getting worse," **he groaned. **"Actually, it just got worse."**

Confused, Robin turned around at Batgirl's words, only to see what she meant. Towering over them were Fredbear and Nightmare, their razor-sharp teeth glinting ominously. With a roar, they rushed the vigilantes, who sprang back onto the table behind them. Nightmare roared and grabbed the table and tried to shake them into his mouth, only for his targets to pull put their Bat Claws and launch themselves away. The duo crashed against the wall and rolled away. And not a moment too soon. Fredbear had pushed the table away and charged toward the vigilantes. When he crashed straight through the wall, it set off alarm bells in the duo. **"He's much stronger than the others! We have to split up," **Robin said, making Batgirl look at her questionably. **"Didn't you say separating is suicidal in horror films?"**

**"Just roll with it. Besides, you heard Clayface. This is no longer a horror film," **Robin said, before seeing Nightmare lumbering towards them. **"You deal with Nightmare. I'll deal will Fredbear."**

With their plan in action, the two split up to take down their respective targets.

* * *

Batgirl hurled a Batarang at Nightmare, who roared in pain. **"Over here, tall, dark, and ugly," **Batgirl taunted before flipping over the nightmarish animatronic and out the door. Nightmare gave chase, screeching like an insane panther. Batgirl ran down the hallway and up the stairs before using her Bat Claw and claws to latch herself onto the ceiling. When Nightmare came around, Batgirl launched herself at him and kicked his head. But instead of falling, the animatronic staggered backward a bit. Acting quickly, Batgirl scuttled to the back of the head and stabbed two Batarangs into one of Nightmare's eyes and into the side of his jaw. The animatronic shrieked and seized Batgirl, hurling her across the hall. Batgirl stood up with a groan, feeling the heavy bruising the throw caused her, before feeling a painful bite on her calves. Batgirl yelped and managed to shake off whatever was biting her. It was the tiny rabbit animatronic Plushtrap. With a screech, it scurried over to Nightmare and climbed on his shoulder. The two animatronics glowered at Batgirl before Nightmare sprinted toward her. Batgirl tried to dodge but Plushtrap launched himself at her face, blinding her. By the time she ripped off Plushtrap, it was too late. Nightmare grabbed her and slammed her against the wall repeatedly before hurling her through it. Batgirl laid on the floor, her head dripping blood and her body bruised. She looked at the direction she was thrown from and saw Nightmare coming closer and closer. As Nightmare's stomping grew louder and louder, Batgirl's thoughts wandered to the point in time where she learned that Rachel was nearly raped. The girl's sobbing face began to appear before her eyes, as well as six ghostly figures that were all crying. _"Never again..." _she thought as the hallucinations' pleading eyes seemed to drill into her. **"Never AGAIN!"**

With a scream of fury and a titanic amounts of adrenaline, Batgirl lashed out her leg and kicked Nightmare back. Her face of wrath shown only by the expressive eyes of her mask, Batgirl jumped on top of Nightmare and started to claw him up. The animatronic couldn't even fight back against the storm of blows it was experiencing. Leaping away, Batgirl landed back on the hallway and watched as the slashed up Nightmare stumbled toward her. Wires hung from his face and body and his one good eye was dangling out of its socket. Still, he opened his jaws and unleased a scream before charging toward her. Batgirl just stood there, pulling out a stun grenade. When Plushtrap launched himself at her once again, Batgirl grabbed him midair and hurled both the small animatronic and the stun grenade into the waiting jaws of Nightmare. When the black animatronic bear was close enough, she punched his jaws closed and stuck a shock Batarang into Nightmare's midriff. The animatronics didn't stand a chance as they were both electrocuted to sludge. Finding herself as the victor, Batgirl glared at the remains of the animatronics one last time before trudging away, taking out her fist aid kit as she did so. Unfortunately, she didn't catch the sludge morph into a scorpion with a skull face and crawl away.

_A few minutes earlier:_

As soon as Batgirl went after Nightmare, Robin stood in front of the hole Fredbear made. The gold colored bear snarled as he turned around and lumbered over to eviscerate the vigilante. Robin changed his staff into a staff-sword and back away further into the room, letting the golden bear in. The two circled each other, trying to find a weakness to take advantage. When Robin suddenly heard a metallic sound behind him, Fredbear saw his chance. He sprinted forward and crashed into his enemy like a football player tackling the other team. Robin was forced to use his staff-sword as a guard against Fredbear's teeth, desperately trying to prevent the animatronic from biting his head off. Thinking of a way to escape his predicament, Robin pecked Fredbear's eye with his cowl. Fredbear roared with pain and loosened his grip slightly, giving Robin the opportunity to push Fredbear off himself and roll away. Standing up, he immediately took in his surroundings. It was a living room with a few couches, a TV, and a table...with what looked like a warped Endoskeleton sitting on it. It stood up with a snarl, gazing at Robin with murderous red eyes. Robin took a couple of steps forward as Fredbear rose up behind him. The two animatronics hissed and snapped at their prey while Robin stared straight back at them. The tension was thick and heavy before it snapped under the animatronics' assault. The Endoskeleton rushed forward with surprising speed and gave a quick slash at Robin, who would've gotten hit if he didn't activate his quirk in time. Robin was forced to keep countering blows from the Endoskeleton. He was so focused that he almost forgot about Fredbear and just barely managed to dodge his claws. Continuing to avoid the Endoskeleton's insect-like movements and Fredbear's heavy blows, Robin started to time the atracks. When he found the right moment, he jumped to the side and allowed the animatronics' blows to hit each other. The Endoskeleton, while managing to give Fredbear a good cut, didn't stand a chance as its thin frame was slashed apart by Fredbear's claws. The Endoskeleton turned into sludge before it could even hit the ground. As Fredbear roared in surprise, Robin swiftly attacked. Stabbing his staff-sword through Fredbear's throat, Robin unleased a series of devastating blows with his unsheathed claws. As the Fredbear staggered backward, Robin ripped his staff out and used it to break Fredbear's spine. After making sure that Fredbear couldn't move and putting away the staff, Robin tossed a stun grenade into the machine's mouth and sprayed exploive gel on him. **"Die well, Fredbear,"** Robin said as he turned to leave. But unfortunately for him, Fredbear wasn't finished with the vigilante. When Robin turned to get away, Fredbear suddenly lunged and grabbed Robin a vice-like grip. **"NO!"**

The resulting explosion blasted Robin through the TV and slammed him against the wall behind it. Robin groaned as he stared up at the ceiling, contemplating how Batgirl was doing. **"I hope she's alive. If Nightmare is anything like Fredbear..."** he muttered before standing up. He was immediately hit by a massive headache and a wave of nausea. Resisting the urge to throw up, he got out his staff and leaned on it. **"Great, a concussion. This isn't good."**

Hobbling out into the hallway, he saw Batgirl hurrying toward his direction. **"Robin? Are you okay?" **she asked hurriedly. **"Yes, I'm fine. Just a mild concussion. You?"**

**"A head injury. Don't worry, I treated it as I walked down the hallway...But this isn't good. We still have one more animatronic to fight, and we're in a bad shape,"** Batgirl commented. Robin nodded in acknowledgment. **"The Nightmarionette. And since we didn't see her at all...she must be with the hostages. And she's probably the strongest."**

**"We better hurry then,"** Batgirl said. The two quickly moved onward after Robin felt a bit better, unaware that the sludge in the living room melded together into a lizard with a skull face, which prompted scurried away.

* * *

**Chapter 22 End.**


	23. Five Nights at Clayface’s: Night 5

**The Dark Knight**** of Heroes**

Chapter 23: Five Nights at Clayface's: Night 5

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman,_ _Bok__u n__o __Hero, _or _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

* * *

Batgirl and Robin hurried down the hallway, running towards where they thought the hostage was. Unlike the last two floors, the third floor was like a maze with multiple doors and rooms. Fortunately, they still somehow managed to remember the route to the doors leading to the elevator corridor. Soon, they arrived at the hallway leading to the exit. **"There it is!"** Batgirl shouted as the two hurried along. **"̶N̸o̷t̷ ̸s̶o̸ ̴f̸a̶s̴t̷,̶ ̸c̷h̶i̶l̸d̷r̵e̸n̵.̷"̷**

The vigilantes whirled around at the distorted feminine voice. The Nightmarionette floated above the ground, her glowing white eyes regarding Robin and Batgirl with malicious amusement. **"̴Y̶o̴u̸ ̴h̶a̸v̴e̶ ̷d̸o̶n̵e̶ ̶w̷e̵l̶l̸ ̶t̷o̴ ̵k̸i̴l̵l̶ ̷m̸y̶ ̵m̶i̸n̵i̸o̸n̴s̵.̸ ̶B̷u̶t̸ ̴I̵ ̴a̴m̵ ̵d̶i̷s̶p̴l̴e̴a̴s̷e̸d̴;̶ ̷n̴o̸t̶ ̵o̷n̷c̴e̷ ̵h̶a̶v̴e̷ ̷e̶i̶t̵h̴e̵r̵ ̸o̸f̵ ̸y̶o̷u̷ ̵s̶h̷r̷i̸e̸k̵e̴d̵ ̷i̷n̸ ̸f̸e̴a̷r̶.̶ ̵T̷h̵a̸t̷ ̴s̸h̷o̶u̵l̸d̵ ̴n̴o̷t̴ ̷b̸e̷.̴ ̶A̷n̶d̷ ̴s̸o̶,̴ ̸I̷ ̶w̵i̴l̸l̶ ̴p̸e̷r̸s̶o̴n̷a̴l̶l̶y̸ ̸i̶n̷s̶t̸i̷l̵l̷ ̷f̶e̸a̶r̵ ̶i̷n̴ ̴y̴o̴u̸,̵"̸** she said, her teeth moving up and down with the help of some sort of inner mouth. Robin brandished his staff at her, his cold red lenses glowing. **"We aren't afraid of you."**

Nightmarionette laughed as she untangled her arms into six pointy tentacles. **"̵D̷a̸r̵l̵i̷n̸g̷,̸ ̶y̷o̶u̶ ̸h̴a̴v̵e̸ ̷n̵o̴ ̷i̵d̵e̸a̸ ̸w̵h̸a̸t̴ ̷f̴e̸a̵r̶ ̵i̸s̵ ̶l̷i̸k̶e̵,̶"̵**she said before the battle began. Batgirl and Robin dodged the tentacles, letting them stab into the floor. When the Nightmarionette lashed at them with her tentacles again, Batgirl managed to slash them away and gave Robin an opening to attack. But when Robin stabbed at the Nightmarionette's body, it shifted and created a hole around it, leaving the main body unharmed. **"̶O̴h̵,̷ ̶t̶o̷o̵ ̴b̶a̶d̵.̸ ̵N̴o̵w̴ ̵D̷I̶E̴!̷"̷**

Robin was forced to let go of his weapon as the Nightmarionette struck with her tentacles. Pulling it out of herself, the animatronic began to swing it like a club at the two vigilantes, the electricity from it crackling as she fruitlessly tried to land a hit. After letting loose a frustrated roar, the Nightmarionette threw the staff at the vigilantes, who dodged and let it embed itself halfway through the door to the elevator corridor. **"She's definitely at a higher level of strength than the others,"** Batgirl commented as she backed away warily. At her words, the Nightmarionette laughed. **"̴O̷h̸,̷ ̴t̵h̷a̴t̷'̷s̸ ̷n̶o̷t̵ ̴a̸l̶l̶ ̷I̸ ̴c̴a̸n̴ ̶d̷o̸.̷ ̸W̸a̶t̷c̷h̸ ̴t̶h̵i̷s̵!̴"̴**

Cackling, she unraveled herself into a bunch of cords attached to a head and launched herself at Batgirl. The girl cried out in surprise as appendages wrapped around her limbs and body and was forced to move her limbs at the command of the cords. **"̸H̸a̷h̸a̴h̵a̷h̸a̷h̷!̷ ̴I̵ ̶w̷o̷n̴d̵e̴r̴,̴ ̸d̶o̵ ̴y̸o̴u̴ ̵h̵a̷v̷e̵ ̴t̶h̶e̷ ̴c̵o̵u̷r̶a̵g̷e̶ ̶t̵o̶ ̴a̵t̴t̶a̷c̷k̷ ̴y̸o̵u̸r̷ ̴f̷r̴i̶e̵****n̶d̷?̸"̶ **the Nightmarionette laughed as she forced Batgirl to confront Robin. **"...Shit."**

Batgirl charged at Robin and threw a right hook, Robin blocked immediately and threw a punch back at her. The two quickly began to trade blows, though Robin was only focused on defense while Batgirl was trying to regain control of her limbs. **"Batgirl! On three!"** Robin yelled. His partner immediately understood what he meant and got ready. **"One...two...three!"**

When the two exchanged blows again, they discharged electricity together. The combined charge was enough to unravel the Nightmarionette from Batgirl and free the vigilante. The animatronic groaned in pain before standing up. Reformatting her body back into her original form, she charged at the duo with a roar. The two forces blocked and slashed away at each other, trying to find an opening. **"̸E̷n̶o̵u̷g̶h̵!̸"̶ **the Nightmarionette yelled before unraveling back into her tentacled form. Seizing the two vigilantes, she wrapped them up by the neck and lifted them up in the air to strangle them. She laughed as they struggled to free themselves.** "̵Y̵e̴s̶,̶ ̷Y̷e̵s̷!̷ ̴N̵o̵w̸ ̸y̷o̷u̶ ̵d̶i̷e̶.̶"̸**

When Batgirl and Robin discharged electricity again, Nightmarionette managed to shrug it off. **"̸T̶h̴a̸t̷ ̷w̷o̷n̶'̵t̴ ̴w̵o̸r̵k̵ ̴o̶n̸ ̸m̵e̷ ̴a̴g̸a̶i̴n̷.̶ ̸W̸e̶l̵l̶?̷ ̸A̴r̶e̸ ̵y̶o̴u̸ ̵f̸e̷e̶l̴i̵n̷g̵ ̴s̵c̶a̴r̶e̸d̴?̸ ̴T̶e̵r̸r̶i̴f̶i̸e̵d̷?̷!̵ ̸T̷e̶l̸l̴ ̷m̵e̸,̴ ̷t̶e̶l̷l̸ ̵m̴e̷,̷ ̷t̶e̷l̴l̴ ̵m̷e̴!̷"̵ **the Nightmarionette cackled as she brought them closer. **"**(cough!) **No."**

Unsheathing their claws, the duo slashed down across the Nightmarionette's eyes, blinding her. The animatronic shrieked in pain and dropped her captives, who immediately leaped away. The Nightmarionette snarled angrily and began to lash out at all directly, her whip-like limbs creating slash-marks everywhere. The vigilantes tried to dodge, but Robin was caught when one of them cracked across his chest. Dragging the struggling boy towards her snapping jaws, the Nightmarionette laughed with malicious joy. **"̶N̵o̶w̸ ̶y̷o̵u̶ ̸d̵i̵e̴!̸"̵** she cackled as the snapping jaws got closer and closer to Robin's head. **"Nice try, bitch."**

Nightmarionette whirled towards Batgirls voice, only to get a punch through the mouth. The Nightmarionette wailed as her teeth shattered and promptly let go of Robin. The vigilante immediately took advantage of this and sliced apart some cords. Batgirl joined in and the two began to hack the animatronic into literal pieces. The Nightmarionette shrieked as she tried to retaliate, but was powerless. When she finally managed to get away, she was reduced to a head and eight tentacles. The animatronic began to back away, her limbs twitching wildly. **"Well? What's the ma****tter? ****Scared?"** Robin taunted as he got closer. The Nightmarionette snarled angrily, her limbs trembling more. **"̶H̸o̴w̸ ̵d̷a̶r̸e̵ ̷y̴o̵u̴.̶.̷.̶H̵o̷w̸ ̶d̸a̷r̴e̷ ̶y̵o̵u̸?̶!̷ ̴H̴O̸W̶ ̷D̸A̵R̸E̶ ̷Y̶O̵U̵ ̶R̸U̷I̷N̶ ̴M̷Y̴ ̴S̷H̶O̴W̷?̸!̸"̸**

With a screech, the Nightmarionette grabbed the two vigilantes by the throat and arms and hoisted the two up in the air. Batgirl and Robin choked and struggled as they tried to free themselves from Nightmarionette's grip. **"̴F̸o̸r̸t̷u̶n̴a̶t̶e̵l̶y̶ ̶f̸o̶r̸ ̷m̷e̷,̸ ̶I̸ ̵s̴t̵i̷l̶l̶ ̸h̸a̸v̸e̷ ̶m̴y̶ ̴o̵r̴i̵g̵i̸n̸a̴l̷ ̸v̷i̸c̸t̴i̸m̸s̸!̴ ̶W̵h̴i̵c̸h̸ ̷m̵e̵a̸n̴s̸ ̴t̷h̶a̶t̶ ̸a̵f̴t̶e̴r̶ ̷I̵ ̵k̵i̶l̶l̶ ̵y̸o̶u̸,̴ ̵I̷ ̵c̷a̷n̶ ̸j̵u̵s̷t̴ ̵g̴o̷ ̷b̵a̷c̶k̷ ̵t̷o̵ ̸m̴y̸ ̷o̵l̷d̷ ̴s̷c̵r̸i̴p̷t̵.̸ ̴I̷ ̵s̷t̴i̸l̸l̴ ̶w̷i̵n̶!̴"̷** the animatronic cackled, only for the vigilantes to glare at her. **"Not...this...time!"**

Lashing out with their feet, Batgirl and Robin caught the Nightmarionette's four legs. As the animatronic stumbled, the duo ripped free from her grasp and shredded the last of the tentacles. **"̶N̷O̴!̷"̴** the Nightmarionette shrieked as her head dropped to the floor. Robin looked down at her with an air Of coldness around him before looking at Batgirl. **"Would you like to do the honors?"**

**"How sweet of you,"** Batgirl said before crushing the face. She shook off the sludge it dissolved into in disgust. **"Alright. Now then, the hostages."**

Batgirl and Robin ran towards the door to the elevator corridor. After Robin retrieved the staff, they hurried over to the victims and began to slice the chains apart and ungag them. **"You are safe now,"** Robin reassured them as he freed a small boy. The child sobbed as he clung to his knees. "I-I wanna go home to Mommy..."

As Robin comforted the children, Batgirl quickly talked with the sole adult. "Thank you so much for coming to rescue us, Batgirl. I don't know what would've happened without you," the adult said with grateful eyes. **"It is fine, we're here now. Let's get out of here."**

**"̴C̸l̷a̴y̵f̶a̵c̸e̷ ̷w̵o̴u̸l̴d̸ ̸l̵i̶k̷e̵ ̵t̵o̷ ̷i̶n̵t̶e̷r̶c̸e̸d̷e̷,̸"̷**a familiar feminine voice said behind them. The former captives and the vigilantes turned around to see all the animatronic ls that were fought were floating in front of the room, their eyes dark. Only the Nightmarionette's eyes were glowing, signifying that it was talking. **"̶Y̶o̶u̸ ̶h̵a̶v̸e̴ ̴r̶u̷i̶n̴e̸d̶ ̸m̷y̶ ̶d̴r̸e̴a̴m̸,̸ ̵m̶y̵ ̶p̷a̴s̸s̸i̷o̸n̵.̸ ̸N̷o̷w̷,̷ ̶I̵ ̶w̸i̶l̸l̶ ̷r̸u̶i̴n̷ ̶y̸o̷u̸.̷ ̸F̶o̷r̴ ̷a̸l̸l̴ ̵t̶h̵i̴s̸ ̵t̸i̸m̸e̶,̴ ̶y̶o̴u̷ ̵h̴a̸v̸e̴ ̴o̴n̷l̴y̵ ̷b̸e̷e̶n̵ ̵f̶i̶g̷h̸t̴i̸n̸g̵ ̵e̷x̸t̴e̸n̶s̵i̷o̸n̸s̴ ̷o̵f̵ ̸m̷y̶s̶e̸l̸f̴.̶ ̷N̸o̸w̵ ̷f̵i̶g̶h̷t̷ ̷u̴s̵ ̸i̷n̸ ̶o̴u̸r̶ ̷r̵e̴a̴l̶ ̴f̵o̶r̴m̵!̵"̴**

The spectators watched in horror as the animatronics began to dissolved and merge into each other. **"Go. Get out of the restaurant. Go!"** Batgirl yelled at the young woman. The former captive nodded and hurriedly escorted the children into the elevator. After making sure that they were going, Batgirl and Robin turned to see that the animatronics had fused into a giant monster made out of mud. It had a skull-like face and blobby body. **"There is no escape from me, Clayface! Die, allies of the Bat!"**

* * *

**Chapter 24 End.**


	24. Five Nights at Clayface's: Final Night 6

**The Dark Knight**** of Heroes**

Chapter 24: Five Nights at Clayface's: Final Night 6

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman,_ _Bok__u n__o __Hero, _or _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

* * *

Clayface roared as he formed his hand into an ax blade and swiped at the two vigilantes, forcing them to duck under the swing. With a running start, the two jumped over the towering mud giant and ran past the doors. **"Stop! I'll kill you!"** Clayface roared as he lumbered after them. The two vigilantes ignored him as they hurried down the corridors, trying to escape the man. When they rounded the corner that led to the stairs, Clayface grinned. **"I got you now!"**

Roaring, Clayface ran upstairs with a vengeance, screaming about how he was going to eviscerate the two vigilantes. Meanwhile, Batgirl and Robin sighed in relief in one of the room. **"Now that the hostages are rescued, we should really contact Oracle," **Robin said as he tapped the side of his head. **"Oracle, come in."**

"Robin? Is that you? Thank goodness, I was getting worried! Are you and Batgirl alright?" Alfred asked. This time, Batgirl decided to answer. **"Yes and no, Alfred. We saved the hostages, but now we are kind of trapped with the actual kidnapper. Tell us what you can find about a villain named Clayface. He has a quirk that allows him to shapeshift and his current form looks like that of a mud golem."**

A minute later, Alfred answered again. "Well, his real name is Basil Karlo, a 40-year old former horror actor. A long time ago, when Batman was still a boy, he was an actor rising to success when a scandal cost him screening for a popular horror film called Clayface. The incident made him insane and he disappeared off the map until now. His quirk, Mud-like Matter, allows hin to shape-shift and grants him a body made out of mud-like substance,"Alfred informed. Robin hummed in thought as he began to plan. **"He's vulnerable to electricity and being frozen...I have a plan."**

**"Freeze and Shock grenades in a room?"** Batgirl asked. **"And lure him in by tormenting him with his past."**

**"Alright. Let's get started,"** Batgirl said before the two got out some freeze grenades.

_Later:_

Clayface snarled as he lumbered back down the stairs. **"Where are you~? Come out, come out, come out~."** he said in a singsong voice. **"Here I am, Clayface."**

The villain faced forward, his eyes finding Robin standing a few distance away. **"There you are! Where is the girl?"** Clayface said as he formed his hand into a drill of hardened mud. **"Gone to get reinforcement. I'm just here to slow you down. It pays to have a really good partner. Not that you'll ever know."**

**"What are you saying?"** Clayface hissed as paused in his tracks. Robin continues ahead, though he made sure to get ready to run. **"I know who you really are. You are Basil Karlo, the failed actor.**"

Robin immediately jumped back when one of the drill slammed into where he stood a moment before. **"DON'T USE THAT NAME ON ME!!!"** Clayface roared as he lumbered forward. Dodging blows from Clayface, Robin continued to taunt him. **"You were the one who ruined your own career with that scandal. You have no one to blame but yourself. And yet, when you were confronted for it and fired, you snapped like a twig."**

**"Shut UP!!!"** Clayface screamed as his body beagn to act abnormally, as if trying to morph into something. Seeing this, Robin pressed on, slowly leading him straight to his trap. **"You went insane and started to behave like a child, I bet. Drinking away your sorrows and blaming the world until you became obsessed with the monsters you portryed as. Until finally, it consumed you. Look at you now. Nothing but an animal that eats his own kind."**

**"LIES!!!" **the villain bellowed as he lunged towards Robin. The vigilante immediately ran into a room and closed the door. When Clayface smashed it down, he saw nothing. Snarling in blind fury, he stomped into the middle of the room, not noticing the danger he was in. **"Where are you?!"**

**"Here,"** said the combined voice of Batgirl and Robin. Clayface morphed his hand into a sword blade before noticing that the vigilantes just pointed at the feet. **"Watch where you step."**

When Clayface looked down, the multitude of shock grenades detonated, blasting the villain with electricity. Clayface screamed in pain as he shook and sparked, his form distorting into multiple figures. Shapes of all the characters he played, the animatronics, and what could be inferred as past victims. A while later, he collapsed into a literal smoking heap of sludge. **"Well, that's that. Now we just need to ice him,"** Batgirl said as she and Robin took out their freeze grenades. But before they could throw even one grenade, Clayface suddenly reformed and began to lash out in all directions. **"RAAAARGH!!! If I can't have my dream, THEN NO ONE CAN!!!"**

**"Clayface, stop! You'll bring this palce down!"** Robin cried out as Clayface's hits began to crush the walls and supports of the house. The villain ignored them, violently destroying everything he could see and nearly hitting the vigilantes a couple of times. Unknown to them, one of the blows managed to reach a bedroom and sliced into the power cord from a lamp. The cord sparked and crackled, and one of the sparks landed on the bed. Fueled by the dry mattress, the fire grew until it began to spread to the walls, setting off the smoke detectors. Back to the three combatants, Batgirl and Robin were alarmed to hear the beeping of the detectors. **"Fire? We have to get out of here!"**

**"Clayface, stop crushing everyand come on! We're going to die here!" **Batgirl yelled. Clayface did indeed stop, but he just sat there as a pile of mud, nit moving from his location. **"Clayface!"**

**"Batgirl, we have to go,"** Robin said gently, his computerized voice somehow full of regret. **"But-"**

**"Batgirl...If we don't leave, we will die here as well," **he continued. Batgirl took one last look at Clayface before following Robin back to the elevator corridor. Prying open the door, the two climbed into the elevator and up to its roof. Shooting their Bat Claws up to the edge if the top, Batgirl and Robin slid themsleves up through the tunnel. The air was smoky and flames, ignited by the grease and dust, covered the walls. But the vigilantes didn't mind it and managed to arrive at the dining area. At that point, the flames had reached the restaurant and was beginning to burn it down. Seeing that the police and heroes were outside, Batgirl pointed at one of the side windows. **"That way!"**

Smashing through the window, the two used their Bat Claws again to climb up the roof of the building next door. They warched the restaurant burn for a while before contacting Alfred for a pickup and gliding away. **"...Do you think he made it out alive?"** Batgirl asked. **"...I don't know. I hope so. He may have been a cannibalizing kidnapper, but even so, he didn't deserve that."**

The two were silent as they flew off to the waiting doors of the Flying Fox in the distance, deep in thought of what had transpired earlier.

* * *

"Well, there goes the evidence," said one cop as she saw the fiery restaurant. Her partner glared at her. "Is that all you have to say? There still might have been those vigilantes there!"

As the first cop looked sheepishly down, the two failed to notice a blob rising from the storm drain around the corner and form into a young woman. The womam quickly walked away from the scene, an expression of hatred on 'her' face. _"Batman and his servants did this. Batman and his servants. They have done a great wrong against me! I will have my revenge! BATMAN!"_

* * *

**Chapter 24 End.**

Basil Karlo looks like his _Arkham City_ counterpart.


	25. Blackmailing the Bat

**The**** Dark Knight of Heroes**

Chapter 25: Blackmailing the Bat

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _Bok__u n__o __Hero_.

* * *

Three days had passed since the assult on Iceberg Lounge and Batgirl and Robin's attack on Clayface. After forcing his partners to rest for a week, Batman turned his focus to finding the Mad Hatter. Currently, he was in the Batcave for evidence. **"Let's see what we know here. Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter. He's a former nueral scientist for Wayne Enterprises. Quite ironic. As for his quirk, I can theorize that either he can control people he places hats on or he can contolr people with hats that have mind-contol devices...or both. Common places to be around are abandoned shops. He's currently stalking a woman with green eyes, black hair, and a beauty mark who was part of Captain Celebrity's cheer team five years ago before he changed. Using that, we came up with three potential targets: a NEET, a clothing store manager, and a reporter. Further surveillance on the the three needs to done to determine which one is the real target," **he muttered. Just then, an alarm rang on the monitor, indicating that he had to be somewhere. **"****Alfred, continue observing the the potential targets. I, on the other hand, have to go prepare."**

"Do you mean the charity event you're hosting in the backyard? You're actually going?" Alfred asked with surprise in his voice. Batman frowned as he took off his cowl. "Of course I will. It's for the bombing incident. Besides, you're tge one who want me to socialize more outside of work."

"Very well. I shall prepare some clothes and come down in a minute," Alfred said before the speaker went silent. As Batman took off his suit, he looked at the screen. _"Who could it be? Who is the target?"_

_Half an hour later:_

A small crowd of people was gathered in a garden in a lavish garden in the afternoon. They were there to participate in a garden party hosted by a rich benefactor as an effort to help the families of the victims in the Three Buildings Bombings. Bruce wandered amongst the crowd, talking to the privileged as they invited him over and thanking them for participating. As he was walking towards the refreshments table, he saw something that he wasn't expecting. "Hello. Have we met before?" he asked an attractive short-haired brunette. A familar attractive brunette. Selina's heterochromatic eyes gazed upon him with interest. "Well, I doubted that I would be able to meet Bruce Wayne, the billionare philanthropist who's economic empire stretches across the globe, until now. You do sound like someone I know though. I am Selina Kyle, by the way."

"I happen to know a Selina Kyle. A childhood from that liked cats and used have an addiction of 'borrowing' things without asking permission first," Bruce commented, putting emphasis on "cats" and "borrowing". Selina was confused for a few seconds before becoming wide-eyed when she connected the dots. "You...?"

Bruce smiled warmly, though the gaze in his eye seemed to say 'be quiet or else'. "Shall we go somewhere a bit more private, Ms. Kyle?" he asked, offering his hand. The woman odded warily before accepting his hand. The two sneaked away from the crowd and hid themselves deep into the garden. Once secluded, Selina glared at him lightly. "So. Bruce Wayne is Batman."

When Bruce nodded, Selina frowned harder. "Is that all you've got to say? My nerves were on ropes ever since you found out my secret identity. I was really nervous that you were going to rat on me. Not to mention robbing people got complicated. Now I have to wait for vilains to rob museums if I want to steal some precious artifacts," she hissed, her nails growing into claws. The billionaire simply gave her a deadpan look. "Why would I rat on you? I judged that you were a potential ally. Seems that I was right."

Selina groaned as she sheathed her claws. "For someone so cute, you sure can be annoying," she muttered. Bruce ignored the comment as he continued to speak. "Listen, I might need your help. A man named the Mad Hatter is after a girl. Why he wants her, I don't know, but he's after her. I tracked the victim to three suspects. Once I find who it is, I want to team up with you.

"Don't you have those little sidekicks of yours?" Selina asked. "On break. They were fighting Clayface. You probably saw it on rhe news as a pizzeria burning down."

Selina hummed in thought before smiling mischievously. "Alright then, I'll help you...on ome condition," she said with a voice full of humor. Bruce sighed, having already saw it coming. "What do you want? Money? A job since your only source of income is stealing?"

"You and I are going to be in an intimate relationship," Selina said with a wide grin. This was something Bruce did not expect to hear. "Excuse me? I am a busy business man by day and an even busier vigilante by night. What makes you think I have time for a relationship?"

"Oh, I never said anything about dating. I just want you to be my boytoy. A relief to an itch I might have. After all, having a steamy relationship with the hardest bachelor to seduce is quite an achievement," she said, this time with a seductive voice as she pressed her body against Bruce. "...You realize that I can just blackmail you to joining me, right?"

Selina smirked as she held up a small voice-recording pen, which was currently recording the entire conversation. "The thing is, boytoy, you're now vulnerable to blackmail as well," she said. When Bruce tried to snatch it away from her, she twirled away from him with a teasing look. "Meow~! So aggressive. Anyway, that's how it's going to be. You want my help, you have to get laid~. Do we have a deal?"

Bruce gave her an annoyed look before groaning. "I suppose it's not the worst thing in the world, and I do admit that I find you attractive...Very well. I...reluctantly accept," he said at last. Selina smiled and turned to walk away. "Great! Tell me the time and date for our little rescue later tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, the buffet table has some salmon with my name on it."

Bruce watched her walk away with a slight sway to her hips. As soon as she was gone, Bruce immediately brought out the pen she was using to record the conversation earlier. which was still recording. _"Too bad she doesn't know that you can't steal from the Batman,"_ Bruce thought before sweating. _"Seriously though, I was only lucky that she didn't discover the fact that I replaced it when she pressed her body against me. Or the fact that I happen to like the same brand."_

Shking his head of those thoughts, Bruce immediately contacted Alfred. "Alfred, status report?" he asked. "Aside from you about to get laid? I may have found something. There has been a recurring stalker around the reporter."

"Explain," Bruce said, his voice cold and serious. "There has been a young man with a hat on constantly, no matter where he is, who's always near her whenever she's outside."

"So?" Bruce pressed for more. "None of the other suspected targets had the same problem. The most alarming news was that one of the drones caught an image missed by the surveillance cameras. Tetch himself was spotted spying on her from a distamce. I am almost positive that the reporter is the target."

"...What's the reporter's name?" Bruce asked. "Makoto Tsukauchi, the brother of Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi."

* * *

**Chapter 25 End.**


	26. New Allies

**The**** Dark Knight of Heroes**

Chapter 26: New Allies

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _B__ok__u n__o __Hero_.

* * *

Naomasa sighed with relief as he filled out his last paperwork. Somehow, he was the only one in the police station. Everyone else was either busy stopping crime outside or home. He himself was ready to go home as well, having finished the last of the paperwork he was delayed from doing. Stretching in his seat, he stood up and prepared to leave before the lights flickered off. Naomasa immediately put his hand near the gun on his belt as he surveyed the scene. _"Too coincidental to be a power outage and the fuse box was recently fixed. Meaning that an intruder being here is possible,"_ he said as he slowly drew his gun. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Suddenly, the lights went back on, albeit very dimly. **"Evening, Detective Tsukauchi,"** a dark voice rang. Naomasa immediately spun around and held the intruder at gunpoint, only to widen his eyes in surprise. "You!"

**"Me,"** Batman agreed, his tall frame seemingly towering over Naomasa. The detective scowled at the vigilante. "What do you want here?"

**"It concerns the target of the Mad Hatter," **Batman answered, which made Naomasa lower the gun. "...I'm listening."

**"It's your sister. She's the target,"** the vigilante said. "What?! Makoto?! Makoto is the target?!"

Batman just pointed at a computer monitor, which immediately turned on. The monitor then proceeded to show photos with red circles showing evidence at a fairly rapid pace. **"...And for the final proof, Jervis Tetch himself was spying on her, s shown in this picture."**

"If what you're saying is true, then...Makoto!" Naomasa exclaimed before taking out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. When while he was doing that, Batman received a call from Alfred. "Sir, terrible news! Makoto Tsukauchi has just been kidnapped by her stalker. It appears that he forced a headband on her head before she could react. She's currently being taken somewhere in Naruhata."

**"Are you tracking her current location? If so, keep doing so,"** Batman said. When Alfred responded with an affirmative, Batman turned his attention to Naomasa, who had at this realized that Makoto was really gone. **"She's already kidnapped. I am currently tracking her down and it seems that she is headed for Naruhata."**

Naomasa began to look panicked before slapping himself in the face. He then adopted a more resolute expression before walking towards the door. **"And where are you going?"** Batman asked. "To save my sister."

**"****Alone? And without backup? It would take too long to summon help and by the time you do, Hatter would be on the move. Not to mention the fact that only I know where she is****,"** Batman shot back. Naomasa stopped in his tracks and realized that the vigilante was right. "What are you saying? Leave this to you?"

**"Detective. No matter what you say, no matter what the law says, I am on your side," **Batman said. Naomasa began to weigh his options at his words before deciding to ask one last question. "How can I trust you?"

**"I know that All Might is really a skinny man with sunken blue eyes and has gotten a nearly-fatal injury from the All For One. I haven't spread this secret, Detective, so you can trust me,****"** Batman replied before the lights went completely dark. When the lights turned back on, Batman was gone. Naomasa stared at the spot Batman was at before quickly dialing a second number. A few seconds later, the call got through. "Koichi, I need a favor..."

_Five minutes later:_

"You know, I never expected to be picked up by you in a jet like this. I was expecting a car," Catwoman said as she sat back and relaxed. In front of her, Batman was flying the Batwing, having contacted Catwoman beforehand that they were going to Naruhata. **"I do have a car. But the Batwing is faster."**

"What's it called, the Batmobile?" Catwoman asked with humor. When Batman didn't respond, the antihero blinked. "You mean it's actually called the Batmobile?"

**"We're here," **Batman said roughly as he stopped the jet. When the two got off, the Batwing flew off into the sky, ready to come back at a moment's notice. The two were on top of an apartment a few blocks away from the Mad Hatter's base. They were about to go before Batman pulled out a Batarang and Catwoman pulled out her whip. "Who's there/**Who's there?"**

A few seconds passed before a figure stepped out into the open. He was a thin man with an All Might Hoodie, a black mask covering the bottom portion of his face, red sunglasses, and bike protective gear. "Uh, hi, hi there! My name is the Crawler. I am one of Naruhata's vigilantes. You're the Batman, right?" he said with a nervous voice. Batman nodded slowly, still wary. **"I am. Why are you here?"**

The Crawler grew serious at his words. "I received word that Makoto Tsukauchi has been kidnapped. I am a friend of hers, so I want to help," he said determinedly. Batman immediately disagreed. **"It's too dangerous. We don't need more people getting into potential danger."**

The Crawler narrowed his eyes at his words. "I don't kniw what you are thinking, but Naruhata is my district. You can't order me around, even if you are scary," the vigilante retorted. Batman seemed to grow taller as he glared at the Crawler, who shivered slightly but held his ground with a nervous glare. A few seconds later, Catwoman decided to show some pity to the Crawler. "I thought we were low on time, Bats. Just take him along."

Batman sighed with frustration as he realized that Catwoman was right. **"Fine. We're heading towards an abandoned storage warehouse once owned by a clothing store in the outskirts of the city. It's near here,"** Batman said before unfurling his cape. **"Let's hurry."**

The three traveled towards the factory, each using a different method: Batman flying with his cape, Catwoman using her grapple gun to swing across buildings, and the Crawler seemingly sliding on the air. "So, what's your power?" Catwoman asked as he swung by the Crawler. "My quirk is called Repel, originally called Slip-and-Slide. I can repel things, like the air or myself. Right now, I am repelling myself off of the air molecules. I can also shoot bullets of air by usimg the same principle. It's called the SGB: the Shooty-Go-Blam!"

**"How hard can your SGB hit?"** Batman asked, ignored the silly name. "Anywhere from a light flick to being hit by a baseball."

**"I want you to hit with enough force to knock the mind-controlled ones unconsciousness,"** Batman said. The Crawler looked confused at his words. "Detective Tsukauchi said that the Hatter's quirk allowed him to takeover people'sminds with hats. Why not just take off the hats?"

"He's probably worried that there are villains that fell under the Hatter's mind control that would interfere," Catwoman said, making the Crawler sweat-drop. "He reminds me a lot of Master..."

A few minutes later, they were near their destination. Hiding themselves near the warehouse, the three would-be rescuers saw a trio of guards guarding the entrance to the storage unit. "Okay, what now?" the Crawler asked. In response, Batman grabbed an anesthetic gas bomb and tossed it between the the two guards. It immediately engulfed the two in a cloud of gas and sent them to sleep. **"Now, we climb up to the windows and see what's going on."**

Batman launched himself up to a window on the second-lowest level with his grapple gun and clung to the edge with his claws. Catwoman, on the other hand, used her Cat Claw to skim herself up to the window's level and hung on. The Crawler also used a similar method and slid himslef up with the help of his limbs. The trio peeked through the window and saw a strange sight. A bunch of people wearing uniforms with cards printed on them were keeping guard, about 27 in total. All the guards were wearing some aort of headgear, from football helmets to headbands. In the center around where the guards were was a smalle round table. It's occupants included a man wearing a mouse mask and a baseball cap, a man wearing an anthropomorphic pig head and a turtle suit, a woman with a dodo face and a bowtie, a woman wearing a white crown, a man wearing a rabbit mask and a top hat, and a man wearing a grinning cat mask and a bonnet. The final two occupants were Makoto, who was dressed to look like Alice from the Disney movie, and the Mad Hatter himself. The occupants of the table were busy having a tea party, though it seemed as if the Hatter was the only one really having fun. "Okay, how do we rescue Makoto? Because that seems like a lot of enemies...who are strangly based on that ancient story _Alice In Wonderland_," the Crawler said. Catwoman's thoughts immediately went back to her first team up with Batman. "Hey, Bats, how did you shut off all the electricity during our fight with Black Mask?"

**"The EMPED...I have a plan. I will go block the escape route and seal them in. Crawler, there were large storage trailers at the back half that you can position yourself. I need you to position yourself near the windows at the back. Get ready to shatter the windows and go in once we do the same. Catwoman, you and I are going to fight the mind-controlled ones directly. Even if Hatter tried to escape, he can't. And I doubt he will try harm Makoto," **

Batman said. Crawler coughed at that. "One problem. The thing is, I can't see in the dark."

"You can borrow my mask for the time being. They have a function that allow me to see people in the dark. I'll be fine since I already can see in the dark" she said as she handed her mask to the vigilante, who looked confused at her statement but decided not to comment on it. "Thanks."

**"Any objections?"** Batman asked. When they shook their heads, he stode away. **"Alright, we're good to go. Everyone, get in position."**

And with that, the three got ready to carry out their mission.

* * *

**Chapter 26 End.**


	27. Dead End After Teatime

**The**** Dark Knight of Heroes**

Chapter 27: Dead End After Teatime

Disclaimers: I don't own _Batman_ or _B__ok__u n__o __Hero_.

* * *

Hatter chuckled merrily as he poared some more tea into Makoto's cup. "Would you like another crumpet, Alice?" he asked the woman, who answered unemotionally. "Yes, Mad Hatter."

"Mr. Dormouse, please pass the crumpet and some butter," the villain said with delight. As the pastry was passed along, the Mad Hatter smiled. "I am so glad that everyone is enjoying the tea party-"

Suddenly, all the lights were turned off at once. The sound of breaking glas could also be heard. The Mad Hatter placed his hands on his hips and stood up angrily. "Okay, who broke the teacup? Come one, fess up!" he said with annoyance. **"The only thing breaking tonight is you, Hatter."**

The Mad Hatter glanced around nervously, unable to locate the voice. Two pairs of glowing eyes caugh his attention however. One pair was red, belonging to Batman, while the other was yellow and blue, belonging to Catwoman. **"Nowhere to hide, Hatter. You're going to prison."** Batman said menacingly. The Mad Hatter grabbed Makoto's hand, getting ready to run. "G-Get them!"

Batman and Catwoman immediately got to work. Batman took down two card soldiers with well-aimed punches before dodging a third attacker's claws. Catching the next strike, he kneed her in the gut before stabbing her with his knockout dart. He was suddenly punched to the floor by a card soldier with rocky skin, who was immediately kicked away by Catwoman. The feline-like antihero snickered as she whipped out her whip and slammed the white queen in the face before she could stab a sword she conjured into Catwoman's body. "Be careful, Bats. I don't like damaged merchandise," she said as the solution flowed into the mind-controlled woman. Batman didn't say anything at first as he threw two knockout darts at the the rocky card soldier when she tried to ambush Catwoman in revenge. **"You too. And I'm not an object."**

Ducking from a peck from the dodo-headed woman, Batman was prepared to prick her with a knockout dart when she suddenly fell unconscious from a transparent blue ball hitting her. _"Must be the Crawler's doing," _Batman realized before he hurled the knockout dart at a card soldier instead, who had blades of bone sprouting from his forearms. He saw Catwoman from the corner of his eye battling the white rabbit, who's hands morphed into giant rabbit heads. The antihero slapped aside one head before satbbing a dart into the the other head. Turning his attention back to his own fight, Batman fought against four card soldiers and eventually pricked all four of them. The three continued the routine, using any opportunity to prick the mind-controlled people, until finally, only the Mad Hatter was left. The villain was futilely struggling to open the door with Makoto, which didn't even budge. **"It's pointless, Hatter. That door will never open with your level of strength,"** Batman said as he walked over. **"Surrender peacefully and I won't hurt you...much."**

At this, the Mad Hatter hiccuped nervously. "Y-You can't! I still need her to fight the queen! I still have to make sure she's the right Alice!" Hatter cried out. Batman snarled as he grabbed Hatter by the collars of his coat. **"Stop talking nonsense."**

"A-Alice dear! Help me!" the Mad Hatter cried out, only for Batman to prick her with a knockout dart amd rip the wig she was wearing. At this, the Mad Hatter gave a yell of rage. "What did you do to my Alice?!"

**"I only knocked Makoto out. ****You are coming with us for questioning,"** Batman snarled as he cuffed both his ankles and wrists. Oddly enough, the Mad Hatter was giggling with delight. "Us? Who's us? All I see are my dear companions!"

Alarmed, Batman turned around quickly to see Catwoman, the Crawler, and three card soldiers a few distamce away. But somehow, Catwoman and the Cralwer had headgear on them: Catwoman with a cat-ear headband and the Crawler with a baseball cap. "Now, my friends! Kill the Batman!" Hatter shouted before laughing. Batman immediately tossed three knockout darts at the card soldiers and took them out of the equation. But when he reached for more, he found that it was empty. A sudden _ping_ of a dart landing between his feet reminded him of why. _"Shit."_

Dodging another dart, Batman quickly ran and flipped as the Cralwer shot multiple SGBs at him. Thinking quickly, Batman fled into the darkness of the storage trailer pile. In the shadows, he turned on his quirk to silence any noise he would make and swung himself up on top of one. He gazed up and saw that the Crawler was zooming on the air. While he couldn't see Catwoman, he was sure that she was nearby. Sticking to the shadows, he crept around, ready to take down his opponents. He quickly hid behind the corner when he saw the Crawler nearby, gliding slowly on three limbs while his arm was outstretch. He was surverying the scene around him, ready to fire an SGB at his target. Sneaking behind him, Batman counted to three and lunged toward the Crawler. The vigilante tried to strike back but Batman managed to handcuff his hands. After a quick punch to the Cralwer's stomach, Batman wrestled him to the ground and ripped off the baseball cap. Immediately, the Crawler's blank eyes refocused as the mind control was undone. "Wh-What happened? And why am I handcuffed?" he said blearily. **"The Mad Hatter had you and Catwoman under mind control. You're free but she's still out there."**

"Oh...Then we should get out of sight fast. She might've heard us, right?" the Crawler said. Batman was about to answer before quickly grabbing the Crawler and hauling him into the shadows. Activating his quirk, he watched as Catwoman jump down to where they were before. Sniffing the air, she hissed when she saw the baseball cap the Crawler was wearing and stalked away to some other location. When he was sure that she was gone, Batman turned off his quirk and let go of the Crawler. **"...I have a plan to free Catwoman a lot quicker than just tracking her. You up for it?"**

"Okay, I'm listening. What is this plan of yours?" the Crawler asked. Batman whipped out a Batarang, a grim expression on his face. **"You're not going to like it."**

_A few minutes later:_

"He was right. I don't like this plan," the Cralwer said to himself as he hovered around. The plan was simple: hover around in the air until he grabs Catwoman's attention. Once Catwoman takes the bate, Batman would then come to free Catwoman while the Crawler would have the opportunity to relocate the Mad Hatter. Even though he knew that Batman was watching, that didn't stop his nervousness from bubbling up. Circling slowly in the air, he watched the shadows for any sign of life. _"...Here, kitty, kitty, where are you?"_

Suddenly, from the corner of his vision, he saw two glowing heterochromatic eyes staring at him. It was all he needed to dodge when Catwoman pounced at him from the shadows. Hissing, Catwoman pulled out her whip and swung it at the Crawler. The vigilante managed to deflect it away with an SGB but noticed that the whip was crackling with electricity. "Oh, that's not good. Batman?!" the Crawler yelled in panic. **"An electric whip. That's new."**

Batman suddenly flew in from out of nowhere and launched himself at Catwoman. The feline-like antihero managed to dodge and cracked her whip at Batman's feet. **"Crawler. Follow the plan,"** he said. The Crawler nodded and zoomed away, leaving Batman and Catwoman alone. The two combatants circled each other before Catwoman lashed out with her whip again, coiling it around Batman's forearm. Grunting, the Dark Knight ignored the shock and instead jerked the whip back, causing Catwoman to lose her grip on the whip. Catwoman hissed and tried to escape using her Cat Claw, only for Batman to lasso her with the Bat Rope and send her crashing to the floor. The antihero groaned as she stood up before an angry glint in her eye warned Batman of an upcoming attack. Roaring like a she-lion, Catwoman lunged towards Batman with outstretched claws, which Batman blocked with his forearm. When Catwoman countered with a quick roundhouse kick, Batman cought it and threw her aside. The act unbalanced her and sent her tumbling into the ground. He immediately grabbed the antihero and held her tightly to prevent her from escaping his grip. Struggling to escape him, Catwoman hissed and scratched until Batman managed to tear off the headband controlling her mind. At once, Catwoman stopped acting like a cat and her eyes started to refocus. "Oh...Batman? What happened?"

**"The Mad Hatter had both you and the Crawler under mind control. I freed you two,"** he said. Catwoman raised an eyebrow with a smile. "My knight in shadowy armor. Hm hm~."

Clearing his throat, Batman let go of her and strode away. "Aw, too bad. I do miss those muscular arms holding me," Catwoman said as she picked up her equipment. Batman just grunted as he retrieved his Bat Rope. **"Let's go. Cralwer is waiting, and I have some questions for the Mad Hatter."**

When they arrived at the open space of the previous battle ground, they saw that the Crawler was standing over an unconscious Mad Hatter right where Batman had left him. He was also clutching Makoto protectively. When he saw them, he pointed at the fallen villain. "Sorry, he tried to ambush me. Had no choice, y'know?" he said nervously as be handed Catwoman her mask back. Batman walked up the unconscious body of the Mad Hatter. **"That's fine. Makes my job easier."**

Reaching into his utility belt, Batman grabbed a small voice recorder disguised as a metallic beetle and stuck it on the Mad Hatter's coat. Immediately, the beetle latched itself tightly on the cloth and its eyes blinked red, signaling its activation. Satisfied, Batman grabbed the Mad Hatter by the collar and smacked him awake. **"Wake up. Wake up!"** he snarled as the villain stirred. "Oh, what happened, March Hare? Is teatime already over? Is it time to meet the Queen?"

Batman simply slammed him hard against the wall. **"Why do you kidnap girls, Tetch? Answer me," **he hissed. Jervis Tetch gulped as he looked st the merciless eyes of the vigilante. "I-I don't have to answer to you! Where's Alice? Alice?! Alice, I need your-!"

Batman slammed a fist next to Jervis's ear, cracking the wall and knocking the hat into the floor. **"Answer! What do you do with your 'Alices' once you're done with them?"** Batman commanded, making Jervis shake. "W-Well, if I find out that the Alice I have isn't the right Alice, I just give her away. Th-There used to be a slave trade until you disrupted it."

While the Cralwer gasped in horror at the implications, Batman didn't react, wanting to hear something else. **"There is once last thing, Tetch. The three buildings that were destroyed, it was mentioned that there was an excessive amount of hat wearers found in the building. You helped the bomber. Who was it? Who blew up those buildings?" **he asked. At once, Jervis clapped his hands over his mouth and shook his head. Furious, Batman slammed Jervis against the wall again, this tume even harder. **"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"**

"I-I c-can-n-n-n't! He scares me!" Jervis sobbed. **"I am Batman, the Symbol of Fear! Now tell me before I rip your hat apart."**

"No! Not my hat! Anything but my hat, dear sir!" Jervis begged. **"Then answer. The question."**

"H-He calls himself Mr. J! He just approached me to get a job done. I wanted payment, but he was so scary, I just did it for free. After that, he disappeared. I didn't want to do it either, I swear! He threatened me!" Jervis cried out. Batman glared at him behind the mask. **"What did he look like?"**

"He looked like a clown. A really scary clown with wierd teeth! Scarier than the Jabberwocky!" Jervis babbled.** "If I find out that you tried to doublecross me, there will be hell to pay later."**

"I'm not lying! I'm not! I'm not! I'm-" he cried out hysterically before becoming unconscious with a single punch. Stopping the recording process, Batman turned around to see Catwoman licking her lips and the Crawler shaking his head. "Seriously, you're like Master but worse. You two should never meet," he said. Batman grunted in acknowledgment. **"True, but at least I don't punch the daylights out of everyone just to see if they had Trigger. Anyway, leave the scene. You don't want to get associated with me, you have a good reputation around this part of town. Don't ruin it."**

When the Crawler hesitated, Batman sighed irritably. **"She'll be fine. I guarantee it. I'll contact the police after I do one last thing...privately,"** Batman said as he glanced at Catwoman as well. The antihero frowned when she saw him looking at her pointedly. "Even me? You can trust me, you know that, right?"

**"Catwoman,"** Batman said firmly. A second later, Catwoman sighed. "Alright, fine. Go home, kid. She'll be fine."

The Crawler nodded hesitantly before zooming out of a broken window. Catwoman followed a few seconds later, climbing out with the help of her claws. When Batman was sure he was alone, he took out a second recording device and stuck it on Mikoto. When it was activated, he started to speak.

_Some time later:_

When the police stormed the warehouse, Naomasa was among the ones who went there. Most of the ones mind controlled were civilians, but a few of the unconscious ones were known villains. While everything was getting handled, Naomasa immediately approached Makoto. After checking to see if she was alive, he sighed in relief. "Thank God..." he muttered before noticing a beetle on her arm. When he tried to brush it away, the beetle scurried onto him and latched tightly to his arm. Naomasa looked at it in shock as the mechanical insect turned its back at him to reveal the tiny bat symbol on its shell, a shell that looks suspiciously like a speaker. His trance snappped when he heard a scream beside him. An officer that tried handcuff Jervis Tetch yelped in surprise when something crawled on his hand and didn't let go. It was the same kind of 'beetle', though the officer didn't know as he shook his hand frantically. "Oh, God! Something's on my hand!"

When Naomasa grabbed the officer's arm to check, he saw the same beetle and made a deduction. "I think...it's a recording device, judging from the shell. And that mark...the Batman was here and left it behind," Naomasa said, acting as if he didn't know any of it beforehand. The police officer checked to see if Naomasa was right, which he was. "Oh, you're right. Thank God..."

"Well, this thing might contain something...As much as I hate to say it, Batman saved us a lot of trouble tonight," the police commissioner said as he walked over with a frown on his face before looking at Naomasa. "Detective. Your sister looks a little worse for wear, so you should take her home. Make sure she gets some rest."

"Yes, sir," Naomasa said before carrying Makoto away to his car. After making sure that his sister was still asleep, Naomasa began to drive back home. On a red light, the recording device crackled to life. **"Detective Tsukauchi," Batman's voice said, causing Naomasa to jump in surprise. "Wh-What the..."**

**"You dislike me, and or a good reason. I am a vigilante, someone who breaks the rules of this society. But even you cannot deny what's coming. All Might's era is coming to a c**

**lose. And yes, I know his secrets, just as I know you know his secrets,"** Batman continued, causing Naomasa to widen his eyes with shock. **"I am offering you a truce, Detective. An alliance. Me and my partners cannot handle what's to come alone. As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help. As someone who All Might trusts, I can't think of anyone else I could ask as a partner..."**

As the green light signalled the okay to go, Naomasa listened to the recording while he drove, the beginning of a minor headache starting to come up. "...Batmam must be going crazy."

* * *

"So, what was in that little message of yours?" Catwoman asked. She and Batman were in the Batwing, heading back to Mustafu. **"That's private."**


	28. Notice

To the people who still want to keep reading this story, I have some news. I'm afraid I have lost motivation for it and I realize that I don't understand Bataman's character as well as I should. I can't think like him, or at least, predict what he might do in a scenario. But because I don't want this story to be gone just yet, I am putting it up for adoption. As soon as I update the character stats up to the Mad Hatter, I am giving it away. I'm sorry, but it's for the best. Feel free to reboot the story or use the Character Stats.

Special thanks to Althea Sirius for his/her comments. They were appreciated.


End file.
